The Tournament
by Jurei
Summary: *Ch.15!*The flight by Dragonback to Todonotsumari Island...the location of The Tournament! R&R! *AU. Syaoran is the son of the greatest warrior to ever walk the Seven Worlds. However, the Tournament decides the fate of those who compete on its own ...S+S!
1. The Beginning Prologue

Hey! Jurei-chan here, about to start my first ever fic! This is a weird idea I had a little while ago (while listening to the Mortal Kombat theme). Please spare a review!

****

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all its related characters doesn't belong to me. Neither does Raiden. If any of them did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, would I? 

N E wayz, on with the fic!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

By Jurei-chan

On the Lookout over the Worlds…

"Raiden-sama."

The old man looked in the direction of his name, concentrating on the shadows. "What brings you here, Xiu?" he asked. To anyone passing by, it would seem that he was talking to nothing.

A figure Materialized from the darkness. A young man dressed in fighters' clothes appeared. He had long black hair, tied into a single long braid in the old Chinese style. "You are as sharp as ever, old friend," he said, walking over to the old man, "How did you know it was me?"

"I know all my old students and their abilities." answered Raiden, gazing at the youth, "Only you and Kwaihu ever had that technique mastered. I sense, however, that you are not here to talk."

The youth's face creased in a frown at these words. "By that, you would be right." he answered. "After all, the Worlds Combat Tournament is coming up, and I have new information that heavily suggests that Yao'Xi'Liu is planning something. And with Kwaihu gone in the last Tournament, things don't look so Good for the Side of Good. He was the only one to ever figure out how th counter the "Perfect Technique". It's a shame that he never told anyone how."

"Kwaihu did have a certain amount of childish pride."input Raiden, "He took a small delight in the fact that he knew something more than his master."

Xiu nodded at this. "Still," he added, "It would be a great help right now if we knew. We need to scout for fighters. All ours are not completely recovered from the last Tournament ten years ago. If Yao'Xi'Liu were to win…"

"We cannot allow that to happen."Raiden stated shortly. "The fate of the Good and of Earth relies on this Tournament. Had the last one not ended in a tie, we would have another century to recover before the next one."

"Shall I send out the scouts?" asked Xiu. He hated to do nothing.

"I believe that would be wise."answered Raiden. "Go now."

Xiu bowed and melted back into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared.

Raiden sat looking out over the worlds for a little while longer before standing up decisively. Walking back into the temple, he made his way to the centre of the room and stared at the vision pool placed there. Waving a hand over the surface, he closed his eyes in concentration.

The glass-like surface became dark. Then, a picture appeared. A young Chinese boy dressed in fighters' clothes, carrying two buckets of water. The youth had chestnut-brown hair and amber-brown eyes. He looked muscular and strong.

He paused, putting down the buckets and wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"Xiao Lang…" whispered Raiden quietly, as if the boy could hear him. "I believe that you shall be joining us, just like your father before you."

********

On Earth…

'Whew, it's hot today!' thought Syaoran, wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve, 'I'll be glad to unload these."

Suddenly, he stood alert. He had the uncanny feeling of being watched. A soft whisper floated to him.

__

Xiao Lang…I believe that you shall be joining us, like your father before you…

Listening hard, he tried to hear whatever it was again, but nothing came. Finally dismissing it as his imagination, he picked up the buckets again and comtinued with his chore.

After reaching the trough where the water was supposed to go, he put the buckets away in the shed and headed towards the house.

The midday sun shone brightly down on the scene below, making the boy sweat uncomfortably in his green clothes.

Approaching the house, he heard a commotion coming from the inside. Voices…arguing…

A woman's high tone could be heared (Syaoran:…mother…) as well as someone he didn't know.

"But Yelan! You don't understand-"

"I do perfectly." Syaoran's mother retorted in an icy tone, "and the answer is NO! I'm not letting Xiao Lang go! How can you people even THINK of asking me after last time-"

"You'll end up losing MUCH more than your son if he doesn't go!" interrupted the unfamiliar voice, "We have NO MORE FIGHTERS! We can't be choosy! If Yao'Xi'Liu were to win-"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Yelan, "MY ANSWER IS NO!"

Syaoran was thoroughly confused. 'What's going on?-'

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened, and a youth stepped out. He was also dressed in fighters'uniform, but his were of what seemed to be Japanese origin, and a bright blue.

"Ah! If it isn't the very person I wated to see!" he exclaimed, "Xiao Lang, how you've grown-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" screamed Yelan.

Syaoran looked at both, frown appearing. "Muqin," he said shortly, "Or you (gesturing to the older youth) Please explain what's going on."

The older youth ran a casual hand through his blonde hair and gave a small smile. "First, we have to battle." he said. His tone was oddly commanding, one that clearly stated that no arguing was in order. Syaoran just nodded wordlessly. Even Yelan was silent.

The two combatants faced each other across a clear area. A small breeze blew by, giving a small bit of relief from the heat.

"Ready?" asked the mysterious youth, smirking slightly.

Syaoran nodded, a determined look appearing on his face.

"Lets go."

******** 

^_^ That's it for chapter one, minna! Wai! This is the prologue. The battle will, of course, have some relevance to the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SPARE A REVIEW! It only takes a couple minutes, and is what a responsible reader should do! Arigato! ~Jurei-chan

****

Useless Tidbit

songs listened to while writing this chapter: (originally) Mortal Kombat theme, Cardcaptor Sakura Chinese theme, Darude's 'Sandstorm' and 'Feel the Beat'

(editing and final version) **'Castles in the sky'**-Ian van Dahl feat.Marsha, **'Tenshi'** (ATB mix)-Gouryella, **'Lovin' You'** (Dark Moon remix)-Marc Et Claude, **'Proximus'**- Mauro Picotto, **'Another Way'**-Gigi D'Agostino


	2. The Destiny of One, Part 1

Heya minna-san! Jurei here! Back with another chapter of 'The Tournament'. This chapter might be a little boring, but it's a necessary part of the story. Sorry that it's taken so long, but my work got erased by my baka 'ni-chan. Please enjoy this next part (which I have made longer in response to Another Drunken Otaku's review), and tell me what you think!  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Manda-chan, my tomodachi. Thanks for the great review, the encouragement, and the wonderful fics! (Everyone go R&R her stories after reading!)  
  
Arigatos: To Jumper Prime, Little Pet, Otaku Romance, Geo, Double0evin, Kingpin, The Flower Child, Rén, Manda-chan, Another Drunken Otaku, Scented Jade, WOLF, ^=^, Somebody Someone, Alika, Starlight Sora, Shirazuki, V.G., Shirahana, Angel_gal, ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~, desarae, Krissy G, Neko, and ~*Sakura Scout*~. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing so positively! *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. You all know that. What are the odds that a 16-year-old girl owns such wonderful things as 'Cardcaptor Sakura' and 'Mortal Kombat'? Not very big, ne? Instead the owners are large corporations (Clamp, Midway. consecutively).  
  
Now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)  
A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic by Jurei  
  
  
  
  
  
The breeze blew gently through the trees, issuing soft whispers in the heat of the day. In a clear area, two warriors stood, facing each other. One with amber-brown eyes of an incredible intensity and cinnamon-coloured hair, the other with blonde quills and sea green eyes. The wind breezed softly through the tense atmosphere, ruffling the still figures uniforms and hair. Still neither moved.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Hardly had these words left Syaoran's lips, when a ball of glowing blue energy came hurtling towards him with incredible speed. He barely managed to dodge it, turning to see the spot of impact as he landed. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the immense crater left. About five feet across, the ground within was completely scorched. Nothing that had previously been growing there was left.  
He didn't have a lot of time to observe it, however, for his opponent was already firing another sphere at him.  
  
Dodging each new attack launched at him, Syaoran began to get tired. 'I can't keep this up much longer,' he thought, missing another shot, 'I have to get an attack in somewhere'.  
  
Suddenly seeing his chance, he flipped out if the way. Landing in battlestance, he whipped out his sword and fired one of his own green energy blasts at the figure's turned back. The man just dodged the attack, but it had been close. Using his preoccupation to his advantage, Syaoran began firing green energy at each new place where he landed. Now it was his opponent who was using his energy drastically.  
  
Letting out a wry smile, the young warrior began to relax his guard, seeing the man avoiding the attacks at what was a presumably safe distance. He then lost his focus for a single moment.  
  
That was what the man had been waiting for.  
  
Swiftly changing direction, he came speeding at the green-clad youth with incredible (almost inhuman) swiftness, fist raised. Syaoran barely managed to block the devastating shot, returning a counterpunch at his ribs. The man caught his fist, grabbing it in his grip and flipping the young warrior onto his back on the ground. He barely opened his eyes in time to see the heel speeding at his midriff, and rolled out of the way before impact.   
  
Now about ten feet away from the man, Syaoran barely managed to struggle to his feet in a crouching position. The opponent smiled. An almost sad smile, yet slightly mocking. "I guess that he didn't have much of a chance to train you, did he?" he said, looking at the crouched youth. "That's one fighter less."  
  
Yelan looked on wordlessly as the man charged an aqua blue sphere in his hand. 'I guess that it is my fate to lose my family to that cursed tournament,' she thought bitterly, 'It's a sad thing that Syaoran couldn't at least have fought and lost honourably, like his father.'  
  
The blast headed from the man's hand towards the amber-eyed boy. He faced it determinedly; eyes fixed on the travelling energy. The very air seemed to hum with the vibrations of the tension of the harrowing moment.  
  
*No Xiaolang, I have a feeling that you have something else up your sleeve. It isn't your time*  
  
Syaoran heard the words. They seemed to come from the very inside of his head. Puzzledly, he concentrated on the energy. Time itself seemed to slow, leaving for this youth and his would be end.  
  
Just as the impact came, Syaoran raised his green defense shield. It was all that he could really do with the little energy he had left. With difficulty, he managed to hold it against the overpowering force, but it was weakening every second. He closed his eyes, focusing every last muscle in his body to that purpose. He knew, however, that he couldn't hold it forever. He closed his eyes, focusing every last muscle in his body to that purpose. He knew, however, that he couldn't hold it forever.  
  
"Kamehame no KIAI!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt the great strain leave his shield. Opening his eyes, he saw a great flash of light.   
  
When the light subsided, Syaoran saw the defeated form of the man lying sprawled on the ground, unmoving.  
  
He looked at his hands in shock, then back at the still form. 'Did...did I do that?' he asked himself, 'and if so...how?'  
  
A moan was heard, then the form moved. A hand reached up and felt the blonde quills, groaning as contact with the head was made. Looking over at the young warrior, the man glared hard. Then, he did something that completely surprised Syaoran.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Getting up with a lot of difficulty, he struggled over to Syaoran. Removing a pouch from his belt, he opened it and took out...a bean. "Take it," he said, offering it to Syaoran. Noticing the skeptical and mistrusting look that Syaoran gave him, he chuckled. "Look kid, it's a Senzu bean. It instantly recovers injuries received in a battle. -Ofcourse, you still have to be alive for it to work, and it doesn't work for soul replacements...but that's beside the point."  
  
Seeing that Syaoran was still looking at him suspiciously (even more so after that last little part) and slightly puzzledly, he sighed and ate the bean himself. He munched it, and swallowed, then stood up as easily and calmly as if he had been lying on the ground in the park, watching the cloud role by.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" he asked an astound young warrior youth.  
  
Syaoran nodded wordlessly, this time taking the bean offered to him. He popped it into his mouth, and chewed cautiously. Swallowing, he felt a sudden warmth spread through his body, quickly running through every last cell, repairing his energy. All the pain he had been in disappeared, as well as the incredibly fatigue that his muscles had been experiencing.  
  
Standing up, he faced the man.  
  
Running a casual hand through his blonde spikes, the man looked at Syaoran with interest. "So, you're Kwaihu's son, eh?" he asked.  
  
"What does this have to do with my father?", asked Syaoran in a cold voice.  
  
"Oh, more than you could ever imagine,"answered the man casually, "I guess I owe you an explanation,ne?"  
  
"You aren't going to tell him ANYTHING!" cried Yelan, finally finding her voice again, "I REFUSE to give him permission!"  
  
"He deserves to know!", said the man sternly, "You yourself know that it will be his decision in the end."  
  
Yelan glared angrily, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Now, first things first," said the man, "My name's Ryushi. I'm a fighter scout for Raiden-sama and the side of Good. I knew your father, Kwaihu. A great and honourable warrior."  
  
"My father?" asked Syaoran. He had never really known anything about his father, except that he had died when Syaoran was six years old.-That and the fact that his mother missed him a lot.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning." Said Ryushi, "We should probably go in and sit somewhere, anyway. It's getting dark."  
  
Syaoran looked around and realized that the sun was going down. The mid-afternoon heat had given way to the welcome cool temperature of sunset, the colours of the sky lighting the surrounding trees and plants in the forest in reds and oranges.  
  
Leading the way inside, Syaoran was soon followed by the guest and his disgruntled mother.  
  
***  
  
Lookout over the worlds...  
  
(A.N: This will now be known as, 'Raiden's Lookout')  
  
  
"Ahhhh, I was right."  
  
Raiden walked away from the vision pool, heading to the balcony that overlooked the worlds.  
  
"If all goes as hoped, you shall be joining us soon." The old man whispered out. "I, WE, shall all watch your training with great interest, Xiaolang..."  
  
**************  
  
Well, what did you think, minna? Please review!I was hoping to have more information out in this chapter, but I couldn't resist ending it where I did. It leaves questions floating around in the air. 'What did Syaoran do?', 'What's really going on?', 'What happened to Syaoran's dad, Kwaihu?', 'When will Jurei have the next chapter out?', and most importantly, 'When will Sakura enter the story?'  
  
All will be answered...eventually.  
  
Ja ne for now, minns-san!  
~Jurei  
  
ULT(useless little tidbit)  
  
Must see martial arts movies: "Enter the Dragon"-Bruce Lee, Anything with Bruce Lee in it, "Fists of Legend"-Jet Li, "Legend of Drunken Master"-Jackie Chan, "Mortal Kobat, I &II", Nothing with Jean Claude Van Damme in it, most anything with Jackie Chan and Jet Li  
  
Music listened to while writing this chapter: "Wonderwall"-Oasis, "Mortal Kombat theme",   
"Basketcase"-Green day, "Brain Stew(Godzilla remix)"-Green Day, "Bombs over Baghdad"-Outkast, "CCS Chinese theme"  
  
Bit of Sage Advice: NEVER WATCH THE MOVIE "DOUBLE DRAGON" (it stinks badly)  



	3. The Destiny of One, Part 2

Heya minna3

Heya minna-san! Here's chapter three of 'The Tournament'! Domo for the SUGOi reviews! It's really great to hear that people actually LIKE what you're writing (take that, 'ni-chan! BWAHAHAHAHA!) *Ahem* N E wayz, forward!

This chapter doesn't have any fighting in it(I had some explaining to do), but there should be some in the next chapter(s), so don't worry! The whole theme of this fic is fighting and battles, so there should be some good ones later on.

Dedication: I hereby dedicate this chapter to all my constant reviewers, my tomodachi Manda-chan, Nakayoshi magazine (for first publishing 'Cardcaptor Sakura'), and my o-sensei (Bruce) for introducing me to the wonderful world of Shotokan (arigato for being there through all the belt gradings and tournaments!)

Arigatos: to Kingpin, Sakura, ~*Sakura Scout*~, Geo, Otaku Romance, Manda-chan, Lenna, Nelly, and Kyra, relena angel of spirit, and Shirazuki

Disclaimer: As I've said before, CCS, Mortal Kombat, and all other things with a logo DO NOT BELONG TO ME! (If you do own them, you're probably wasting your time trying to sue me, as all you will get out of the very expensive lawsuit is a bunch of pirated pictures of Van, the Gundam boys, the CCS gang, and Ranma 1/2, amongst others). The senzu bean belongs to Funimation and all other owners of DB and DBZ

Now, to the fic!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

by Jurei

"Domo arigato."

Ryushi accepted the bowl of rice offered to him by Yelan gratefully. She, however, just growled angrily.

"O-okay..." said the blonde fighter, sweat dropping slightly at her angry action.

Switching his attention back to the food, he whipped out his chopsticks and began to eat the white grains slowly, enjoying each mouthful.

Noticing the look that Syaoran was presently giving him, he sighed contentedly."It isn't often that I get a free meal on my scouting trips." He explained to the green clad youth, "and the trip back to the Lookout is pretty long."

"Lookout?" asked Syaoran puzzledly.

"Umm," said Ryushi, closing his eyes (and looking a shocking bit like Yamazaki with blonde hair),"everything will become clear in the explanation."

"Oh." Answered Syaoran. He still didn't like being in the dark, though.

"...Which comes after I eat." Added the warrior.

Syaoran fell over anime style.

***

Half an hour and five bowls of rice later, Ryushi was still eating.

'Where does he fit it all?' thought a bewildered (and by now impatient) Syaoran.

The older male placed the now empty bowl in the middle of the table.

"Done?" asked Syaoran hopefully.

"...I think I'll have another one." He answered the youth.

Syaoran fell over.

"You okay?" asked Ryushi worriedly to the young warrior on the floor, "You don't look so good."

"HURRY UP ALREADY AND TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" exploded Syaoran, jumping up. He couldn't take it anymore.

Ryushi placed the chopsticks back in his mouth, closing his eyes again. "You really need to work on your patience, kid." He advised. "Patently is the best way to fight. It allows for the most intelligent move to be made. Remember that."

"Yes." Answered Syaoran, bowing his head in slight embarrassment. It was the first thing he knew that all martial artists learned. His own father had started to train him with that law.

Unknownst to Syaoran, Ryushi had been taking so long on purpose, to test him. The fact that he got a full meal out of it was a plus.

Finally, he put away the chopsticks in his pouch, pushing the totally cleaned bowl to the centre of the table. "Domo for the meal. You're an excellent cook, Yelan." He praised.

Syaoran's mother just grunted in reply.

"O-okay." Ryushi mirrored the same reply as before, sweat-drop and all.

Turning to Syaoran, he looked the youth in the eye. "Now Syaoran," he began seriously,"I will explain everything to you. If you weren't Kwaihu's son, I don't think Raiden-sama would forgive me for telling you, but you have a right to know."

Syaoran gave his full attention to every word that was coming out of the fighter's mouth.'Finally!' he thought, "I get to find out what happened... what this is all about.'

"A long time ago, the previous ruler of the Seven Worlds, Kwailwong, died, leaving the position empty. The sides of Good and Evil promptly began to war over who would gain control of the Worlds. Many fierce battles between the two raged, eventually threatening to tear the Worlds apart. To reach an agreement between them, the higher Kami created the Worlds Combat Tournament. Every one hundred years, the two sides would bring together their strongest warriors and compete in a fierce tournament for the control of the Worlds. Whichever side emerged victorious would rule for the next hundred years.

"The side of Good managed to remain victorious, until ten years ago, where a tie was reached. The side of Evil had managed to discover the 'Perfect Technique', used only by the legendary warrior monk Liu Kueng to defeat the evil Shao Khan at the first ever Tournament; thought to be lost until ten years ago. Along with the legend of the Perfect technique, there was also the legend of the Counter; a move called the 'Kamehame No Kiai'. A fighter of the side of Good went on a perilous quest to find it, knowing it to be the only hope.

"That fighter, was your father, Kwaihu. A skilled warrior; one of the best on the side of Good."

"He was THE best." Cut in Yelan indignantly.

Ryushi continued.

"He discovered it, written on a manuscript in the Temple of Kiu, a sacred place rumoured to be on the hidden island of Kiu. He recovered it, and learned it. Unfortunately, he refused to teach it to anyone, not even his master, Raiden-sama. The final match of that tournament was between your father, and Shang Tsun; the only warrior to know the Ki Shujin attack on the side of Evil. The match reached an incredible climax, where both warriors used their signature techniques. Both were hit at the exact same time-"

"Umm... exactly what does the Ki Shujin attack DO?" Asked Syaoran.

The older warrior lowered his head. "It removes the soul of the opponent that it is used on."

Syaoran also looked down, bowing his head in both shock and sadness.

"Since both warriors died at the exact same time, the Tournament was called at a draw. According also to the rules placed by the Kami, the next one was arranged for ten years later, giving both sides limited time to recover. Also according to the rules, the Tournament this time is for keeps. The winning side rules forever. Until the passing of the leader."

"Well, then it isn't that bad." Said Syaoran frowning, "If these guys are as old as you've made it out that they are, it'd only be a matter of time..."

"That's the part that you don't understand." Said Ryushi, "Both Raiden and Yao'Xi'Liu are Immortals. That means that they live forever, until they die of an unnatural cause."

"Why not just get rid of Yao'Xi'Liu then?" continued Syaoran.

Ryushi looked at Syaoran as if he was crazy. "Do you honestly think that Yao'Xi'Liu would be careless enough to let us even get NEAR him after waiting to rule that long?" he asked.

Syaoran looked down, understanding the importance of everything.

"For that purpose, both sides have sent out scouts for fighters, as ten years isn't nearly enough to recover from something as devastating as the Tournament. You have been chosen by the side of Good, Xiao Lang, son of Kwaihu. The decision whether to fight or not is yours."

Syaoran looked up, meeting Ryushi's determined eyes. The sea green colour seemed to bore into his own amber, filled with something that seemed like incredible power and... hope.

He also now understood why his mother was so set against his going. The risk of losing someone else to the Tournament must have been horrible for her.

"Why don't you use those Senzu bean things to recover?" he finally asked.

"There are many different types of healing that need to be done after each Tournament." Explained the elder warrior, "Part of the Tournament is losing people, which takes a lot of time to heal, and as I told you before, the Senzu can't bring things back to life, or work for soul replacements."

Syaoran looked back at the table, frowning in thought. Something had been bothering him since the explanation. He finally decided to voice it.

"Why me?"

"Well, as you've illustrated," began Ryushi, "you're an excellent fighter. You're strong, determined, and your father was one of us, which places you in a position of trust."

"That's it?" asked Syaoran in disbelief.

"...And Raiden-sama has his own reasons too." Added Ryushi.

Syaoran could tell that something was making the fighter feel slightly uncomfortable. This made him slightly suspicious.

"And those would be...?" he probed.

Ryushi didn't meet his eyes. Instead he looked down at the table in an uneasy silence.

"If you expect me to join you," said Syaoran decisively; "I need to know the reasons why."

Ryushi looked up, and sighed heavily. "Do you remember what I said about the Perfect technique?" he asked.

"Yes," said Syaoran, "I remember that you said that it has a special counter called the 'Kamehame No Kiai' and that it was discovered by the side of Evil and that my father was the only one to discover the counter. I don't see what that has to do with anything though-"

"Don't you see?" asked Ryushi in exasperation, "Your father was the only one to know the Kamehame No Kiai, and after his death it was thought to be lost.-Until now...when you fought me..."

"You mean to tell me that you think that I..."

"It appears that Kwaihu took precautions; that he hid the technique...in you." Finished Ryushi.

Syaoran looked at him in disbelief. "But then, why didn't I know?" he asked.

"It seems that the key to unlocking the technique is that you be in incredible danger." Said Ryushi, thoughtfully brushing his hand through his blonde quills, "You need to learn how to control it."

"And who can teach me that?" asked Syaoran skeptically.

"If anyone can, it's Raiden-sama."

Syaoran thought this over. It seemed that he had more than one reason to get involved in this Tournament.

Ryushi looked him in the eyes. "We need you." He said, staring hard, "Not just our side, but all the worlds."

The young warrior made a decision. 'For father.' He thought. 'This is what he would have wanted.'

"Okay. I'll do it."

*****

Raiden's lookout...

Xiu looked out on the worlds below. The fighter's eyes were clouded, as if in deep thought. An inner sense which he possessed told him that a new fighter had been gained. There was only one person who he had ever shared such a bond with, and he had the feeling that his son would be the same. 'Hope at last.' He thought, seeing the luminescent blue mist that filled the spaces between plains, 'He'll do you proud, Kwaihu old friend. I'm sure of it.'

***********************

That's it for chapter three, minna-san! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review! Onegai...tell me what you like, so that I may improve the story likewise.

Ja for now, minna! ~Jurei

ULT- Useless Little Tidbit

Songs listened to while writing this chapter: "Sun is Shining"-Bob Marley vs. Funkstar DeLuxe, Cardcaptor Sakura Chinese theme, Mortal Kombat theme, Pulp Fiction theme, "Equador"-DJ Sash, "Feel the beat"-Darude, "Sandstorm"-Darude

Jurei's favourite foods: tamago, ebi (most sushi), Spanish rice, yakisoba, teriyaki, seafood

Quote of the day: "Grasshopper have small brain, but big mouth."


	4. Journey Begins!

Heya minna4

Heya minna-san! Jurei-chan here! Chapter four of 'The Tournament' (wow! When I started, I didn't think I'd even get to chapter 2!) Domo for the kind reviews! I know that many of you are waiting for Sakura to appear (heck, that's what we all want!), but I have to get everything in place first! If I feel like it, I might just have her make a surprise appearance, but that still won't happen until at least chapter 5. Please review the story! For those of you that like action, there's another fight in this chapter (but of a different kind). Some important information gained!

****

Arigatos: to Manda-chan, Kingpin, angel gal, Lenna, Nelly and Kyra, ~*Sakura Scout*~, Stardust 9817, Katie m, Otaku Romance, The Flower Child, and attitudeproblem2. Arigato soooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing chapter three!

****

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura, Mortal Kombat, "Broken Sky", dragons, and all songs listened to during the writing of this chapter DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Instead, the lucky owners are CLAMP, Midway Entertainment, Chris Wooding (and all his publishing companies, etc.), many ancient civilizations that began the myths of giant winged creatures that breathed fire and all other dragon attributes, and the vocal (and non-vocal) artists and record companies. (Whew! That's a mouthful!)

****

Dedication: to O-sensei Bruce (for everything that holds importance in my life and introducing me to Japan!), Manda-chan, my tomodachi (arigato for the encouragement! Talk to you later!), to Clamp and Kumico Takahashi for creating Cardcaptor Sakura and designing the anime versions of the characters (consecutively), and Piggy Ho Ho (for creating the S+S fanstation and first introducing me to the wonders of fanfiction and S+S!) Arigato to everyone!

Now, to the fic!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

A CCS fanfic by Jurei

"Ryushi?"

The warrior looked back at the sound of his name, seeing the form of the younger male in the semi darkness. They had left almost immediately after Syaoran had agreed to joining the Tournament. Syaoran had said a fond goodbye to his mother, who had surprisingly not begged him to stay. Instead, she looked at him with a look that spoke of sadness, but with understanding. "This is your destiny, Xiao Lang," she had told him, "You are, after all, your father's son. It is in your blood to fight for Good, and to make us all proud."

Now out in the world, travelling with the elder fighter, Syaoran had begun to think more of what lay ahead than what he had left behind.

"Na-ni?"

Syaoran looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What does that mean?"

"I forgot that you aren't used to Japanese. It means 'What'."

"You're Japanese?" asked the youth in half surprise.

"Yeah…" answered Ryushi lazily, "Now, what was it you wanted to know?"

"Where did you say we were headed for, again?"

"The portal to the Lookout. There's one placed at each place where it is most convenient for us. The Lookout is what you could call a 'midway point' between all the Worlds. It's a pretty long trek to the one nearest to us, as we haven't really recruited fighters from Hong Kong that much." Explained the blonde male.

"And where is this mystical portal you speak of?" asked Syaoran slightly irritatedly. The lack of sleep, especially after the battle with Ryushi was beginning to show. Sure, the Senzu beans had healed him, but he was still tired.

Ryushi looked back at Syaoran, and flashed a devilish grin.

"Japan."

*******

The sun rose in an incredible display of colour, bright oranges, yellows, and reds stretching across the morning sky in brilliant arcs. However, one traveler's mood didn't match that of the day.

Syaoran grumbled as he followed the elder warrior, faint mutterings of 'stupid portal and 'I can't believe (mutter mutter) JAPAN!' being made audible at times. They had traveled the whole night through, without stopping once for a break. Syaoran got the sneaking suspicion that Ryushi was taking an odd pleasure in making him suffer like this, or that is was another one of his 'tests', one that provided him with a strange sense of entertainment.

Being so preoccupied with his mutterings, he didn't notice Ryushi stop. Instead, he continued to walk.

"Hey! Xiao Lang! Did you plan on taking an early morning swim?" came the voice of the subject of thought.

Syaoran snapped out of thought just in time to prevent himself from falling into a body of water. Looking up, he realized where they were.

"The…ocean." He said in recognition.

"Didn't think we'd _walk _all the way to Japan, did you?" said Ryushi in a teasing sort of voice.

"Umm…no." said Syaoran, turning red. This brought another question to his mind.

"But… how are we going to get across? I don't see any boats."

Ryushi looked at Syaoran, smiling the smile again. "Oh, you're gonna _love_ this." He said.

Syaoran sweat-dropped nervously.

*******

"They should be here any minute." Said Ryushi, squinting up at the sky.

Syaoran looked over at him from where he was leaned on a particularly large rock "You've been saying that for the last twenty minutes." He observed dryly.

Ryushi ignored the comment, continuing his scouting of the sky. Suddenly, he jumped up. "'Cause I was right." He said quickly, "Here they come."

The young warrior switched his point of focus to look at the area that Ryushi had been intently watching. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

Approaching them at an incredible speed was a large mass, wings beating powerfully and rhythmically as each new flap moved it forward an incredible distance.

A dragon.

The immense creature was a fiery red colour, becoming more distinguishable from the fading sunrise as it came nearer and nearer. In almost no time at all, Syaoran could see every incredible detail of the magnificent beast. He also noticed a figure sitting astride its back, hand holding a gnarled oak staff with a glowing red stone in it. The figure was dressed in shining red armour that matched the shade of the dragon's hide, with a magnificent helmet upon its head.

An incredible whoosh of air was felt as the dragon and rider passed overhead, landing on the ground mere feet from Syaoran and Ryushi.

"Hey Húmi! How have you been lately?" asked the green-eyed male, "Dragon raising been demanding?"

The dragon folded its wings, as the rider jumped off its back. Walking over to the waiting pair, they raised the visor of the helmet to reveal a pair of intense dark umber coloured eyes and serious eyebrows.

"You wouldn't know the half of it." Said Húmi, in answer to Ryushi's question, "Too bad that there aren't more like Darun here."

Syaoran observed Húmi to be of slight build, lithe, but strong and muscular. 'Judging by his muscles,' he thought, 'dragon training must be a really hard and physically demanding job.'

Noticing Syaoran, the dragon rider spoke to Ryushi. "So…is this the recruit you were sent to test?"

"Yeah…this is Xiao Lang." He answered, gesturing at the youth, "Kwaihu's son."

Húmi looked at him with more interest. "Kwaihu's son? We've heard lots about you at the training ground. Glad to have you onboard, kid!"

Syaoran took the outstretched hand offered to him. "Nice to meet you." He said. 'Wow, this guy has a hell of a grip!' he thought, wincing at the pressure exerted in the friendly exchange.

"Well…we should get going," Said Húmi, "if we want to get back to the Lookout before Shikoku and his gang clean out the place."

"Shikoku's back?" asked Ryushi in an excited voice.

"Hai." Answered the red clad dragon trainer, leading the two to the enormous mass that was their mode of transport across the ocean.

Syaoran looked slightly nervously at it, feeling the shear power that it held within. No time for shying, though, as Ryushi and Húmi were already climbing onto its back. He noted that there was a large seat, something resembling a saddle fastened tightly to the creature. Húmi sat down, strapping the armoured legs into braces that were place on the side. Ryushi and Syaoran quickly followed suit.

"Did he say how the assignment went?"

Húmi sighed. "From the way he looked, I'd say…not so well. He'll tell everyone later. First he has to report to Raiden-sama."

Taking the oak staff, the rider said some things in a language that Syaoran didn't understand. The blood red stone began to hum and glow brightly, red energy swirling around. Darun (the dragon, for those of you that have a really short memory span) promptly stood up, and with a swift beat of his wings, they were airborne.

Syaoran held on to the seat in front of him, closing his eyes. The ride was incredibly fast, to the point where it almost hurt to keep your eyes open. He could understand now why the dragon rider wore a visor and helmet. Ryushi, quite the opposite, was enjoying it to the full. "WHOOHOOO!" he cried happily, feeling the wind whip through his blonde spikes with immense force.

After reaching a certain altitude, Darun slowed slightly, to the point where Syaoran could comfortably look down and see the ocean far below. The sun glistened on the deep blue surface, sparkling invitingly off the waves. He could even see a small island now and again, some slightly bit enough to hold inhabitants, while some were little more than sea swept rocks.

"We should be there in a little while." Said Húmi; eyes focused in concentration as the staff channeled thought, telling Darun where to go, "Feel free to take the opportunity to sleep. Trust me, you'll need it."

Syaoran listened to the sound advice and lay back, letting the faraway sound of the waves, barely audible, with the rhythmic flapping of the dragon's wings lull him into a peaceful slumber…

**__**

~WHOOSH~

A giant wind suddenly rushed past them, followed by an incredible heat. Before they knew what was going on, Darun was going into a barrel roll, narrowly avoiding a jet of purple energy.

"Kuso…" muttered Húmi, "It seems like news about you, kid, has gone around."

Syaoran turned to look in the direction that the armoured pilot was observing. There he saw a figure dressed in black armour, mounted on a dragon of the same colour. Their visor was down; blocking vision of their face, and in their hand they held a gnarled staff with a purple gem placed atop.

The mysterious attacker fired another purple beam at the red dragon, coming within a hare's breath of the riders as the mount dipped lower by its master's command. Húmi was already performing a complex spin in the air, anticipating the next shot.

'I have to admit,' thought Syaoran as their mount avoided another blast, 'Húmi's good…but so's the other guy.'

A strange fire began to burn in the eyes of the red pilot. The dark umber began to come to life in a wrathful storm as each blast came near enough to feel the heat of the energy. It seemed that each attack fuelled the fire, building its intensity. Then, a stray blast hit Darun's wing, causing the dragon to cry out in pain.

Húmi snapped. Bright, hot, red energy began to build in a great sphere at the end of the oak staff. Darun dove in an incredibly drop, wings tucked tightly into his body as he sped quickly towards the surface of the ocean far below. Suddenly, the giant wings spread out, catching the air and soaring upwards. Húmi concentrated as the energy built, and the red dragon gained the lost altitude with breathtaking speed. Human and beat seemed to become one as they circled behind the attacker, flying with the wings at almost vertical angles.

"HYUUUUU!"

Húmi released the blast, and Darun shot a stream of flames at the black dragon. The armoured warrior turned just in time to see the spinning ball of flame and red energy hit full force.

Syaoran looked in sickened shock as the rider disintegrated into dust. The large black mass that was the dragon fell in a dizzying drop, finally hitting the surface of the sea and disappearing beneath the waves.

Ryushi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Save your pity for those he killed," he said quietly, "He wouldn't have thought twice about doing the same to us."

Syaoran nodded. He realized that he would need to get used to death if he was to engage in something a lethal as the Tournament.

"It's too bad that we can't prove that the side of Evil was behind that." Ryushi continued, "It's against the laws of the Tournament to attack scouts of the other force when they are recruiting."

"Speaking of recruiting," said Húmi, "I almost forgot. We aren't going straight back to the Lookout. Xiu decided that since you were passing this way, you would test another recruit, a Japanese one."

Ryushi laughed. "Never a break!" he jokingly complained, "and Japanese recruits are usually though opponents! But why didn't he tell me before I left?"

"They just sensed this one's power a little while ago." Answered Húmi casually, "Strong magical and fighting ablility, but it's been well hidden until now. I believe that they live in a small village, well hidden in the mountains."

"I've heard of that place!" exclaimed Syaoran, "I remember my father telling me that they turn out excellent fighters, but are rarely chosen to help. I wonder why…"

********

"Here we are! Japan!"

Darun landed in an area thickly covered by pines. The grove was secluded, but the solitude was oddly beautiful.

The recruit, the scout and the dragon warrior dismounted. The fiery red dragon lay down on the ground. Húmi removed the helmet, holding it under the heavily armoured arm. "He's really tired from that battle." The voice was edged with concern as the dragon seemed to collapse under the hand placed on his hide.

Syaoran looked at Húmi in surprise. "You're...you're…a girl?"

The red pilot tossed her raven black hair carelessly over her shoulder and smiled at the astonished youth. "Yeah…so?" she asked casually, running a gloved hand through the ebony tresses.

Ryushi was virtually rolling on the ground, laughing.

*******

In a secluded area of the woods, the auburn-haired young woman stood up, suddenly alert. She could have sworn she heard voices…

Listening hard, she strained her hearing to see if it had been her imagination.

For a long time, she heard nothing; just the sound of the wind moving softly through the pines. Just as she was about to give it up, she heard the unmistakable sound of someone laughing.

Taking out her unusual weapons, she carefully and silently headed off in the direction of the noise.

********

Well, that's all for this chapter, minna! I guess SOMEONE made a surprise appearance earlier than expected! (The whole point of a surprise appearance is that people DON'T expect it! Lol) The certain character should come into the actual main story in the next chapter, so stay tuned! (and please stop asking me if she will appear or not!) Arigato, and please review!-Oh! I almost forgot! Since this is a dangerous style tournament fic, there will be some death. That also means that some well-liked character(s) might die, as well as opponents. It won't be particularly gory, like the Mortal Kombat game, but there will be death, just to warn you.

ULT-(useless little tidbit)

Opinion: I think that western fighters and robots have no place in 'Mortal Kombat', ie. Jonny Cage, Syrax, Smoke(robot), Jaxx, and Stryker. For gosh sakes, it's a MARTIAL ARTS thing! No guns! ANYONE can just shoot someone! That takes no particular fighting skill, and is WAY more boring than watching cool flips, kicks, punches, and special attacks.

Martial Arts rule#1: Mizu no Kokoro (a mind like water)

Focus and automatic reaction is the key to emerging the victor.

Songs…: "Top of the World"-Rascalz, "My Console"-Eiffel 65, "Komodo (save a soul)"-Mauro Picotto, "Lámour Toujours"-Gigi D'agostino , "More Kombat"- Mortal Kombat II CD


	5. First Meeting

Konnichiwa

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Jurei-chan back again with another chapter of 'The Tournament'! Wow! So many kind reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! …Gomen nasai that it took so long, but I've been really busy lately and decided to rewrite the ending at the last minute (that and Oka-san was using it every other spare minute I had!)^^ As you all know, Sakura has -finally- entered the story! As we read, we all anxiously await the moment when she meets Syaoran! For Ureshi's e-mail question, I have decided to put a chart of names and explanations of all the characters (so far) at the beginning of the story. And to the 'O' in front of 'sensei', the o is honourific (loosely translating as 'great teacher'), a term that I have bestowed on my totally awesome karate sensei, Bruce. Please r&r, minna! It's feedback that keeps me writing!

****

Arigatos: to Kingpin, Shirazuki, Lenna, Nelly, and Kyra, Manda-chan, The Flower Child, Geo, Otaku Romance, wild majik, ~*Sakura Scout*~,and Sophie

****

Dedication: to everyone who has reviewed my ficcy from the first chapter without fail (Kingpin, Manda-chan, and ~*Sakura Scout*~, amongst others), Rumiko Takahashi, for creating 'Ranma 1/2' and other wonderful animes for us to enjoy, CLAMP and Nakayoshi, for creating Cardcaptor Sakura and for first publishing that and Magic Knight Rayearth, and everybody in our Karate group! It's because of you people that I find this pastime worthwhile!

****

Disclaimer: I, Jurei Takano, do not in any form own 'Cardcaptor Sakura', 'Mortal Kombat', or anything else with a logo. Suing me would be pointless, and all you would get is my imouto, who you DON'T want, let me add. On second thoughts, sue me then! Or let me know where I can contact a person that exports children to Outer Mongolia…jkjk. My parents would KILL me. Oh! And in honour of ~* Sakura Scout*~, DBZ and DB don't belong to me either! (I forget who they belong to, to tell you the truth…)

Ok! I've stalled long enough! On to the fic!

OOPS! Almost forgot! Here's the NOT SO EZ CHARACTER CHART!

Xiao Lang & Syaoran are one and the same. I just like writing Syaoran better than writing Xiao Lang.

****

Sakura: Just entered the story in Chapter four, a fighter. Will enter the tournament (more about that later)

****

Syaoran: The main character of the fic, entered in the Tournament because of history and destiny, and some other special little reasons…

****

Ryushi: A scout for the side of Good, teasing friend of Syaoran

****

Húmi: Dragon pilot and raiser for the side of Good, friend of Ryushi

****

Xiu: Old friends of Syaoran's father, Kwaihu, major part of the side of Good's organization and training

****

Kwaihu: Syaoran's father. Died in the Tournament ten years before. Holder of the 'Kamehame No Kiai' attack.

****

Yelan: Syaoran's mother. Barely in this fic at all.

****

Raiden (sama): Immortal leader of the side of Good. Son of the ancient guardian, Kwailwong.

****

Toya Kinomoto: Sakura's brother. Very protective of her, though he tries to put on the impression that he doesn't care.

****

Fujitaka Kinomoto: Sakura's father. Still misses Sakura's dead mother.

****

Shikoku: leader of the team on the side of Good dedicated to 'Special Projects'. Strong and friendly warrior.

****

Asina: 'Special Projects' team member. Very friendly, pretty, but serious.

****

Kensu: 'Special Projects' team member. Always joking and getting on people's nerves (It's a hobby of his)

****

Yao'Xi'Liu: Immortal leader of the side of Evil (known also as the Side of Dark. YXL is also known by the name; "Kuro-sama")

****

Kung Lao: Fighter on the side of Evil, scout for them.

****

Shang Soon: Fighter for the SOE, scout, died fighting Kwaihu

****

'Scorpion': Fighter for the SOE, scout, and otherworld demon

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

By Jurei-chan

"Hey! It isn't that funny!"

Syaoran glared down at Ryushi, who was rolling around on the ground, laughing his head off.

"Ryushi, shut up!" said Húmi, poking him playfully, "he's right. You thought I was a guy the first time too!"

It was now Syaoran's turn to laugh.

"Honestly, you two!" the pilot reprimanded, "Don't you have any sense? We should be _quiet _here! We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Yeah, yeah," gasped Ryushi, finally standing up. Syaoran realized that he actually wasn't as old as he first seemed. He only really looked to be about 25 years of age, the same as Húmi.

The dragon pilot walked to Darun's chest. The dragon seemed to tiredly nuzzle against her as she touched a stone that Syaoran hadn't noticed, placed in the centre of the gigantic scales that made up an armour-like breastplate. There was a glowing of bright red energy, like that of the stone on the end of her staff, and the dragon disappeared.

"Whoa!" said Syaoran in amazement, "Where did he go?"

Wordlessly, Húmi showed him the end of her staff. Inside, he could make out the form of the dragon, curled up in sleep.

"That's how we transport them from one plain to another. It's also a useful way for them to recover energy." Was the only explanation she gave.

"let's get going. We need to find that Japanese recruit that Xiu was talking about...that is, if we want to get to the Lookout before Shikoku and his gang eat every last thing in the place. Remember last time?"

Húmi shuddered at the memory.

"Who is this 'Shikoku' guy?" asked Syaoran curiously.

"He and his two team mates handle 'Special Projects' for our side." Explained Ryushi, "tracking down especially elusive magic, spying on the side of Evil, that kind of stuff.

"Oh."

All this time, Húmi seemed to be looking for something. The other two finally noticed that she had almost completely ditched them.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Ryushi, running to catch up to the red armoured dragon trainer, "Where do you think _you're _going? Without us?"

"To get started!" said Húmi nonchalantly, "That memory of Shikoku eating every last thing on the Lookout really inspired me to get back as soon as possible."

****************

The Female warrior watched the group of strangers from her concealed spot in the trees and surrounding foliage. They didn't seem like the typical travelers that barely ever passed through those mountains. It seemed that they also weren't familiar with the stories that warded the place dangerous.

She continued her silent observations of them, following as they began to walk from the grove that they had landed in, joking with each other and laughing. They didn't seem particularly dangerous, but it was good to be safe. She had learnt that from her mother. At the thought of her, a lone tear coursed down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. Honestly! After ten years…

Suddenly, the realization of the direction they were headed hit her like a load of bricks. '_The Village…_'

Quickening her pace, she rushed to the entrance of the small gathering of houses, making it in the fastest possible time she could while maintaining her presence a secret.

As they approached, she heard one of them speak. "This must be it." They said, a youth with blonde hair in a spiked style and deep sea-green eyes.

That was all she needed to hear. Wasting to time, she jumped out of the foliage that had concealed her, landing in a fighting stance, weapons drawn.

"Not another step!" she ordered, green eyes awake in a bright fire.

*************

The three companions looked in surprise at the female figure barring their path.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion

Syaoran observed her with interest. She was lithe and willowy, graceful curves accented by her fighter's uniform. Despite the obvious fighting spirit and stubbornness he could unmistakably feel from her, though, she didn't look particularly strong. She was, he had to admit, kind of pretty; honey auburn hair done up in unusual and, he presumed, Japanese style, and incredibly emerald green eyes. Had they not been presently looking at them with incredible mistrust and hate, he supposed that they would be innocent in appearance.

"Who are you?" she repeated, voice edging in distrust

"We are travelers," said Ryushi in brief explanation, "as to why we are here, it's our business. We need to know whether this is the village of Shotokan, and if so, where we might find a certain Kinomoto Sakura."

The reply seemed to surprise the girl. Finally seeming to accept it, she made her own reply.

"This could be Shotokan, and Kinomoto Sakura _could_ live here, but frankly, I don't think I'm going to give you an answer."

Syaoran smirked at her.

"And what's to prevent us from going on in and finding out for ourselves?" he asked amusedly.

Her expression mirrored his perfectly.

"Me."

*****************

Sakura looked at the youth that faced her with slight interest. He was tall, and had amber-brown eyes. His hair was the colour of cinnamon, and messy; dropping into his eyes. Altogether, he was, she had to admit, kind of cute. 'It's almost too bad that we have to fight.' She thought.

"I'll take care of this." He said confidently to his blonde companion, who just sweat-dropped and shook his head sadly

The two fighters faced each other, neither's gaze leaving the other's as they prepared to do battle. A tension seemed to build in the air, but this time differed from the battle with Ryushi.

Suddenly, Syaoran sprang forward, slicing at the female warrior with his sword. To his surprise, she blocked the blow with ease, using her metal blades in a counterattack. Shifting back out of reach, Syaoran took out one of his Ofudas (that's what they're called, right?), and sent a blast of lightning at the opponent. Just before the bolt hit, the lithe warrior raised a pink coloured defense shield, sending the lightning bouncing back at Syaoran. The male warrior barely dodged his own energy-turned-counter. 'Well, she's not bad…' he thought in half admiration at the way that rival was handling the battle.

Then, the opposing warrior stood up.

Syaoran looked in surprise at her. 'She's leaving herself totally open!' he realized, 'a perfect opportunity!'

With more difficulty than he thought he would have, the Li descendant fired an attack at the opponent's back, speeding in quick flip to land there, next to his blast, ready for a finishing blow. All these motions were, however accompanied with a strange sense of…regret. As if finishing this battle would somehow destroy something…precious.

To the young Chinese youth's shock, he saw a puff of smoke as the blast hit, then…nothing.

The female warrior was completely gone.

Plain disbelief was apparent on the remaining opponent's features as he stood, facing the spot of impact in a daze. 'Is she…gone?' he thought in half regret and half disappointment.

However, he suddenly felt a rush of power coming from behind him.

Turning, he was just in time to see the rushing image of energy heading directly for him. Flipping instinctively out of the way, he raised his green energy shield as the blast spread, just as he had expected. However, the blast wound around his shield, almost like a snake, choking the energy closer to the young warrior's body.

All of Syaoran's concentration channeled on keeping the energy which had been turned against him from pressing into his body and choking off his life. He had only ever heard of this happening to people, and had never witnessed it. However, he had never heard how the victims got out of it…if they ever had.

Again, though, he could feel the unfamiliar energy building in his hands as an inner strength seemed to course from a hidden reserve within him. The fire-like feeling spread throughout his body, burning within every cell; an intoxicating rush of power.

Something also seemed to change within the female warrior as the excess energy from the power charge rippled through the air in the battlefield.

And then, Syaoran let loose.

"Kamehame no KIAI!"

Two voices coursed through the already charged air, reaching an incredible volume

There was a blinding flash of light, and then the unmistakable crack of thunder, caused by the colliding energies.

When the flash resided and everything could be seen, the sight that greeted the two spectators was breathtaking.

Both dueling warriors were lying on the ground, a good fifty feet away from each other, separated by a giant crater of scorched earth. Both were totally still.

Suddenly, both moved at the same time, groaning in pain. The amount of damage seemed equal on both sides.

Running over to Syaoran first, Ryushi supported the warrior youth in his attempts to get to his feet. Taking out the pouch of Senzu beans, he handed two him. 'Here, " he said, "I have a feeling you're gonna need _both _of these."

"Wha…What happened?" groaned Syaoran, lifting a hand to his aching head.

"I'd say we just witnessed a double display of the Kamehame No Kiai," said Ryushi seriously, "something that, in all the history of the worlds, has never happened. Ever."

"how…?"

"That, I can't answer." Said Ryushi.

Meanwhile, Húmi was attending to the other warrior, who, like Syaoran, was having doubts about the Senzu beans.

"Oh, come on!" said Húmi desperately, "That guy you were fighting ate two just now, so they can't be any harm to you!"

Finally accepting the two beans offered to her, Sakura chewed them experimentally. Swallowing, she then stood up, pure amazement written all over her face.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" she said happily. The her expression turned suspicious. "-but why would you want to help me?"

Húmi sighed. "Because we never meant this to turn into a full fledged battle." She explained.

The answer seemed to satisfy the female warrior, who nodded in approval.

"Gomen nasai," she said to the three, "I didn't mean to be so much trouble, but it is my duty to protect the village. There must be some way that I can make it up to you…"

"There is. " said Ryushi quickly, "Just tell us what we wish to know."

Sakura hesitated. Finally giving in, she spoke. "yes, this is Shotokan, " she said, "and as for Sakura Kinomoto, I am her."

The three looked at her in surprise. 

Finally, Syaoran spoke, breaking the silence that had settled.

"_You're_ Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked in disbelief, then turning to Ryushi, "You mean to tell me that we've come all the way across the ocean on a dragon, avoiding other armoured riders and death to recruit _her_?"

Ryushi sweat-dropped. 

"Xiao Lang…" he began, "Maybe you should think back on the battle you two just fought and realize the difficulty that you had. We need fighters, and they're physical appearance has NOTHING to do with their fighting ability."

Syaoran just crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Sakura. The fact that he hadn't won the battle aroused an odd feeling of anger against the female warrior.

"Just don't go getting any ideas that you're better than _me_, got it?"

It was now Sakura's turn to sweat-drop.

"Look…" she began, " You fought really well. I have no intention of comparing abilities with you."

Syaoran kept the glare on his face, even though the comment had struck an odd feeling within him.

"Anyway," said Ryushi, trying to break the tense moment, "I believe some introductions are in order. I am Ryushi, warrior and scout for the side of Good and Raiden-sama, this is Húmi, dragon raiser and trainer for the side of Good, and the guy with the serious glare plastered to his face is Xiao Lang Li, recruit for the side of Good and World Combat Tournament."

"Wait a minute…Li? Any connection to Kwaihu Li?" asked Sakura curiously.

Ryushi didn't answer. He knew it was up to Syaoran if he wanted to reveal the connection shared with the legendary fighter.

However, what Syaoran did surprised everyone.

"He was my father." He blurted suddenly.

After the fact, he had to resist the urge to slap his hand over his mouth form the looks of confusion and shock that the other's were giving him. He didn't know what had possessed him to reveal the fact, but it was something that he couldn't deny. It seemed that the green-eyed girl was having some kind of strange effect on him.

"…not that it's any of your business." He finished lamely, glaring angrily at her once again. The feeling that she had some kind of effect on him added insult to injury, so to speak.

"Please, come with me then." Said Sakura, regaining her composure. The glare that Syaoran was giving her made her slightly uncomfortable, as well as unhappy. She didn't actually like having enemies.

The group was just about to oblige, when Syaoran stopped them. "My sword…" he began.

Húmi looked at him strangely, "Where did you leave it?"

Syaoran looked around in confusion. "I had it with me in the battle…"

Suddenly, he dashed to the other side of the crater. They saw him stoop and pick up an object from off the ground. Slowly, he made his way towards them. 

"Are you okay?" asked Húmi in concern as she saw the expression on his face.

"My…sword…" was all that the youth could say.

The other three looked at the object held in his hands, a hilt and part of a snapped blade.

"Xiao Lang…"

Sakura's expression was unreadable. It looked mostly like shock and regret. Then, a thought hit her.

Running to the other side of the crater, she looked around for something. It took her considerably longer to find what she was looking for. When she did, however, her expression was just like Syaoran's.

Coming back, she looked at the group. "Don't feel bad," she said, "my fans got destroyed too."

Syaoran looked up and met her green eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. This filled him with a sudden pain in his chest. For some reason, the thought of seeing her sad hurt.

"Hey," he said, attempting to cheer her up slightly, "They're just weapons. At least we didn't lose anything _really_ important, like life."

His efforts were not it vain, as she wiped her eyes and took a breath. "Un." She agreed.

"Let's get going!" she chuckled, "but…"

"What?" asked Ryushi in concern.

"Well…Xiao Lang is a Chinese name, isn't it?" she continued hesitantly.

"So?" asked Syaoran, voice showing slight annoyance.

"I catch her drift, " said Húmi, "since we're in Japan, you should have a Japanese name."

"NANI?" cried Syaoran in disbelief.

"How about…Syaoran?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Perfect." Said Húmi in approval, while Ryushi nodded his head.

"WAIT ONE DAMNED MINUTE!" cried Syaoran, "WHY THE HECK SHOULD I HAVE TO CHANGE MY NAME TO SUIT THE COUNTRY WE'RE IN?"

"Syaoran, she's right in this matter." Said Ryushi, placing a hand on the livid youth's shoulder, "Most of the recruits are Japanese, so it's customary, and it also makes you less conspicuous to everybody here. Even your father's name was changed to 'Kwai-san' while he was here."

"What do you mean…recruits?" said Sakura curiously.

"If you have somewhere we can sit, we'll explain everything." Said Húmi tiredly.

"Why don't you come to my house?" asked the young woman hospitably.

"Fine with us!" said Ryushi and Húmi in unison, "What about you, Syaoran-kun?"

*mutter mutter* *growl*

"Oh hush!"

********

As they made their way through the village to Sakura's house, Syaoran and the others noticed something weird. All the people they had passed were women. Upon entering, they hadn't seen a single guy among the groups of females.

"So…you've figured it out?" asked Sakura, smiling slightly.

"yeah." Growled Syaoran, "You people are amazons."

"Hai." Came the cheerful reply, "We're all women in Shotokan. Except for Otousan and Ni-chan, there aren't any men within the village."

"Kuso…" muttered Ryushi under his breath, "I really don't feel like arguing with any more protective and angry parents…"

"Oh! Don't worry about Otousan!" said Sakura reassuringly, "It's Ni-chan you'll have to sedate. He's very protective of me."

"How did you know that what we have to offer is dangerous?" asked Ryushi curiously.

"Well, that battle was pretty hard, and I have a feeling that if I accept this 'Proposal' of yours, I'll be in many others like it."

"Sharp." Said Ryushi approvingly.

********

^^What will happen when Ryushi, Syaoran, and Húmi meet Sakura's father and *shudder* brother? What ties does Sakura have with Syaoran's father in order to know the 'Kamehame No Kiai'? Well, if you want to find out, please review! The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing the next chapter, and the sooner it gets out! Arigato to everyone who reviewed all the other chapters, I owe it all to you!. Please send any questions that you may have to me at [sweet_sakura7@hotmail.com][1]. 

P.S. If there are any other 'Must read Books' that you've come across, please e-mail me so that I may add them to the list!

****

ULT: 

__

Must Read Books: **Harry Potter**- J.K.Rowling, **Broken Sky**- Chris Wooding, **Karate-do; My way of Life**- Gichin Funakoshi, **Dreamland Japan**- Frederick J Sobol, **The Anime Companion, **& **Anime Essentials**- both by Gilles Poitras, **The Sword of Shannara**- Terry Brooks, **The Hobbit**- J.R.R. Tolkien, **The Chronicles of Redwall**- Brian Jaques

_Songs listened to_: *"Utah Saints take on the Mortal Kombat theme"- Utah Saints, *Techno Syndrome 7" Mix"- The Immortals, *A Taste of Things to Come", *Demon Warriors/ Final Kombat", *Goro vs. Art", *"Haicyon+On+On"-Orbital, "Komodo (save a soul)"- Mauro Picotto, "My Console"- Eiffel 65, "Top of the World"- Rascalz, "The Rockafeller Skank"- Fatboy Slim, "Praise You"- Fatboy Slim, "Equador"- DJ Sash, *"Control"- Traci Lords

*Note: all songs with a star preceding their names are from 'Mortal Kombat: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'

*Other note: I don't, in any way, claim to own these songs either. Lots of lines from the Mortal Kombat movie might also be stolen in the making of this fic.(If you've seen it, you'll know which ones)

   [1]: mailto:sweet_sakura7@hotmail.com



	6. Brotherly Affections

Heyla minna6

Konnichiwa minna! This is now chapter six of 'The Tournament'! (As if you didn't know already). Sorry that chapters have taken longer in getting out, but I've had a couple run-ins with circumstance lately in the form of the stomach flu (ended up at the hospital overnight) and so have been avoiding screens of all kinds for a while. Yes, even TV (boy did I miss CCS!), but now I'm back and ready to write a whole bunch more! While lying in bed, tons of Ideas started to pour into my head, such as little connections to make this a teensy bit more interesting and the idea of illustrating certain parts (without words, of course), so if anyone knows where I can borrow a scanner for cheap (free would be preferred), please let me know! Arigato to all of those who reviewed, despite the weird things going on at ff.net!

Oh! I almost forgot! I have a couple starting notes before we begin!

#1: The Sakura cards won't be a major part of this fic. I just needed them in there so that Sakura has other things to work on (training-wise. After all, aids are against tournament rules)

#2: No musical notes in the ULT section this time.

#3: This fic is S+S (for those of you who asked). That's not the main focus of the story, but they will be in there! (they're just too kawaii _not_ to be!)

*#4:As for the title of the fic (the 'When Worlds Collide' part), this isn't metaphorical. You'll see what I mean in later chapters…

****

Dedication: to those who gave incredibly encouraging reviews for chapter 5, to O-Sensei, Toshi, Kenji Doshida, Dustin Hebert, and Reimi, for being such excellent role models of a true martial artist (would you really have them cart your hospital bed into the dojo in order to attend class, sensei?) and to Bruce Lee, for providing excellent entertainment and wisdom, even after death, for this die-hard fan!

Kampai!

****

Arigatos: to Relena&Heero4ever, Star Dust 9817, The Flower Child, Lenna, Nelly and Kyra, attitudetwinz, Manda-chan, Shirazuki, and ~*Sakura Scout*~

Now to the fic!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide) *

A CCS fanfic by Jurei-chan

The young female fighter paused as a modest, yet pleasant dwelling came into view.

"This is it!" she said, heading closer to the door and gesturing for the others to follow her lead. They hadn't gone very far, however, when a voice interrupted their progress.

"OI! KAIJUU! WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Sakura winced noticeably as a tall and angry-looking youth appeared, stepping out from behind the door.

"Ni-chan…ano, um…konnichiwa…"

"AND WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU HAVE THREE STRANGERS FOLLOWING YOU TO OUR HOUSE?" he roared, acknowledging the other three's presence with obvious mistrust.

Syaoran rolled his eyes towards the sky. "Not our day for pleasant introductions, is it?" he smirked.

"Ano…Ni-chan," began Sakura uneasily, "this is Húmi, Ryushi, and Syaoran. They're travelers who I met in the woods. Don't worry, thought," she added, noticing the look that now occupied Touya's face, "They aren't dangerous."

"How do you know?" Touya asked, finally lowering his voice a decibel or two. The look of mistrust remained, however.

"Because they have connections with Kwaihu."

Touya looked the group over with a critical eye. Finally, he nodded his consent. "Okay," he said, "I guess you're gonna have to invite them in, ne?"

"Well, we aren't exactly looking to stand here all _night_." Said Syaoran, dryly.

The eldest Kinomoto sibling looked at the young warrior as if he was something very unpleasant (like a slug).

"I guess you never learned any manners, gaki, huh?" he said.

Syaoran returned the look 100 %.

"It's none of your business how I was raised." He answered in a mocking tone.

Just as it looked as if the two males were going to burn each other with death glares, Sakura interrupted. "Is Otou-san home?" she asked, hoping to break up the tense moment.

"…Hai." Said Touya, eyes not leaving Syaoran for a moment, "He said to wait for you."

"Arigato." Said Sakura in return for the information. Then turning to her companions, she gestured for them to follow as she led them inside the humble dwelling.

As the three warriors entered the house, Touya took Sakura aside.

"Watch that Chinese one," he said, looking at Syaoran contemptuously from behind, "I don't trust him. He might try to pull something shifty…"

Sakura sweat-dropped at the comment.

"Whatever you say, Ni-chan." She answered, shaking her head.

*********

"So…where are you from?" asked Fujitaka curiously, as the whole group sat at the kitchen table.

The three had accepted Sakura's father's kind offer of dinner. Ryushi also noted that it was easier to break the news of the tournament after a meal. (Ryushi: Awesome! Free food! This has been the best scouting trip ever! _Two_ free meals!)(Húmi: Is that all you think about when you go out scouting?) (Ryushi: Pretty much.)

"Well…" began Húmi thoughtfully, swallowing a mouthful of soba, "That's a kind of weird question. I'm from Kyoto, Ryushi's from Okinawa, and Syaoran here is from-"

"I'm from Hong Kong." Interrupted Syaoran shortly. Then, after swallowing his own mouthful of soba continued, "Hong Kong Island."(A.N: If you didn't know, Hong Kong has different islands and whatnot, so he could be from Kowloon, Hong Kong Island, etc.)

"Ahhh, so you must be the one connected to Kwaihu." Noted Fujitaka, leaning back on his cushion. (The table is in the traditional Japanese style; low to the ground.)

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "Hai…" he said slowly.

"Kwaihu was a great influence in the village, and a good personal friend of my late wife, Nadeshiko." Said the eldest Kinomoto, looking down at his bowl.

"Gomen." Said Ryushi, taking his head out of the tenth soba bowl long enough to swallow. "It must be hard…"

Syaoran didn't focus on Fujitaka. Instead, he noticed the two children. Touya's expression was unreadable, a sort of mix between sadness and determination. It was Sakura's face, however, that made his heart twist in pity. The young female warrior had her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs. What little he could see of the emerald green was glistening, wet with unshed tears.

It didn't last long, however. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and looked up, flashing a bright smile as she tried to change the subject. "So, what was it that you were going to tell us?" she addressed Ryushi.

Ryushi looked up out of the empty bowl and smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu for the meal, Kinomoto-san, " he said to Fujitaka, who smiled in response, "as for your question, Sakura-chan, I need to explain some things first."

Syaoran saw Touya stiffen noticeably. 'Oh great, ' he thought 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

*********

"NOW WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SHE GOING TO THAT TOURNAMENT!" Touya roared, "THAT'S THE CRAZIEST THING I EVER HEARD!"

"As I explained to Syaoran-kun's enraged mother," said Ryushi calmly, eyes closed, "Is that you don't really have a say in this at all. In the end, it's really Sakura's decision."

"Then I'm going!"

"I can't allow that." Said Ryushi shortly, losing a little bit of his patience, "Raiden-sama would openly refuse. Plus, you have to be picked up by the magic-seekers, and you weren't."

"But Ni-chan has fighting ability!" said Sakura brightly, "He has to unlock it, though, through aids, like when someone's in danger."

"That's against the rules of the tournament, "said Ryushi, shaking his head. "Aids aren't allowed. That's why you and Syaoran-kun have to learn how to summon the 'Kamehame No Kiai' without the danger factor."

Touya muttered darkly, grudgingly accepting the arguments.

"So, really, it's up to you, Sakura-chan." Said Húmi, looking at the other girl with a soft expression.

"I'll do it." Said Sakura without hesitation.

Syaoran looked at her with interest. He would have assumed that she would give it a little more thought before accepting the proposal. In her eyes, however, he saw a determined fire burning, the intensity he had never seen the likes of which before. 'I wonder why…' he thought to himself.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow morning," said Húmi, "It's too dark to find the portal now. Besides, it's probably already been deactivated for the night."

"You can all sleep in the shack at the back," offered Fujitaka, "It's not much, but that's all we can really give you right now."

"That's ok, " said Ryushi, "Arigato gozaimasu for the offer. We really appreciate it."

*********

"Here's the shack, " said Sakura, leading them to a small building in the woods fringing the village, "I hope you're all comfortable."

"We will be, " said Húmi gratefully, "Now, we really should get some sleep. It'll be an early morning tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, Ryushi, Húmi, Syaoran…"

"Same to you." Answered Ryushi.

"Sleep well," said Húmi.

Syaoran stayed silent.

However, when Sakura had already headed back to the house, and Ryushi and Húmi were settled down, he quietly sat up and looked after her, though she had already long since disappeared into the building.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura…" he whispered quietly before lying back down in an attempt to get to sleep.

*********

It was no use. No matter how he tried, Syaoran couldn't get to sleep. 

It was an odd thing, really. His body was exhausted from the battle and the travelling that he had done, but he simply couldn't slip past the barrier between consciousness and blissful unconscious rest.

Quietly as not to wake his companions, he got up and headed out the door. 'Maybe the night air will help?' he thought.

Sitting down, he looked out over the village from his vantage point, noting the quiet peacefulness that settled over the small dwellings at night. Taking a deep breath of the cool evening air, he looked up at the moon and stars that illuminated the night sky. As he looked, however, he saw a dark shape outlined against the bright orbs of ethereal light. It looked like…but that couldn't be…

Syaoran stood up as the figure came lower to the ground, quietly making his way towards the area where he estimated they would land. As he came closer, he could now definitely be sure that it was a person. They seemed to be about his age, with auburn hair and bright green eyes...

'Sakura…' he realized, 'But…she can fly?'

The young girl landed softly on the ground, dismounting the long staff on which she was seated. At her soft whisper, it shrunk to a small key-like thing that she hung around her neck.

Stepping out of the shadows, Syaoran approached her boldly.

"What are you doing ?" he questioned, deciding to start with the reasonable before asking about the unusual.

"I could ask you the same question." Answered Sakura, jumping slightly at his sudden appearance.

"I was taking a walk."

"At this time?" she asked dubiously.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered shortly, "Why are you out?"

"I couldn't sleep either." She explained.

"So you decided to take a late night fly?" asked Syaoran dryly.

Sakura paled.

"You saw me?" she asked, uncomfortably.

"Hai. Any explanation?"

"…….."

"Come on, or I'll tell Ryushi and everybody else." Said Syaoran. The thought that she didn't want to tell him hurt a little('Why?' he thought, 'She doesn't even know me! I don't blame her.')

"…….ok. Fine. You see, I have magic-"

"Instead of just fighting ability? Me too. Everybody, actually-"

"Matte! That's not all there is to it, though." Interrupted Sakura, "I also have Clow magic."

Syaoran looked at her in shock.

"You have…that means that you have the Clow Cards, ne? "

It was now Sakura's turn to look at him in surprise. "You know about the cards?" she asked.

"Hai. But…they're supposed to have been lost…"

"I know that." She said, looking at the ground, "I accidentally let them out of the book when I was ten. I had no clue what was going on, but I managed to recapture them all and turn them to Sakura cards, with Kero's help." She explained.

"Kero? The Guardian beast?" asked Syaoran with interest.

"Hai. After everything happened, though, he went back to sleep as the guardian of the book."

Syaoran looked at Sakura carefully. The memory of her eyes when she had agreed to enter the tournament suddenly came to him, along with the question 'Why?'

"You have other reasons for entering the Tournament, don't you?" he said, looking into her green pools.

However, it was more of a statement then a question. Sakura remained silent for a long time before finally answering.

"I have my duty as a warrior to help where I am needed. And I have my pledge as a warrior to avenge my mother."

"Nadeshiko?" asked Syaoran with interest. It seemed that Sakura and he had more things in common than he had originally thought. Both were in the Tournament for personal reasons, other than just the ones they openly displayed.

"Hai. She was killed by scouts for the side of evil." Said Sakura, eyes blazing at the thought.

~*flashback*~

"Raiden-sama."

Raiden looked at the shadows and smiled.

"Kwaihu. You have returned." He said.

A tall warrior with amber-brown eyes of an unimaginable intensity and unruly dark brown hair, dressed in a dark red fighter's uniform appeared out of the shadows.

"Hai, " said Syaoran's father, "But, I have some bad news. The Side of Evil have began recruiting in our world, and gaining support too."

Raiden looked grim.

"Yao'Xi'Liu is getting desperate," he noted, "Recruits must be scarce in the other worlds."

"I'm worried about the village of fighters in Japan," said Kwaihu, face creasing to a frown, "We know that they prefer not to enter the Tournament because of their Warrior code, but I doubt that the Side of Evil knows, or cares. They might try…"

"I understand." Said Raiden thoughtfully, "You may go and do what you think is fit."

Kwaihu bowed and turned to leave, when Raiden spoke.

"One last thing, Kwaihu," he said.

"Hai?"

"How's Xiao Lang coming?" asked the elder leader with a gentle look.

Kwaihu smiled.

"Fine and getting stronger every day. He'll be a fighter, of that I'm sure."

And Kwaihu vanished into the shadows.

*********

"Is this where all the strong fighting energy was coming from?"

Three figures stood in front of Shotokan village, looking at it critically.

"I'm quite sure. I can sense it." One said, facing the other two.

The three fighters were each dressed differently. One had a yellow tunic with a black sash and Chinese-style pants of the same colour. His hair was long and black, tied back in a ponytail. The second had a black shirt, vest-like which revealed his well-muscled chest, blue pants, and a traditional Chinese hat (you know, the ones that look like flattened domes? Just think Kung Lao from Mortal Kombat). The third was the most unusual one of the lot, with a dark cloak with a hood which hid everything from sight, including most of his face.

The three entered the village, unopposed.

*********

Kwaihu emerged in a well-hidden clearing. Turning to the portal, he placed a seal on it to make sure that he wasn't followed. Turning away from the stone circle, he looked up at the evening sky and sighed. His fighter's sense kept telling him that something was not as it should be, and his fighter's sense was never wrong…

Suddenly, he was aware of a distinct sound in the air. Clashing, yelling, and cries floating to him through the air from an unmistakable direction.

Quickly, he melted into the shadows and headed towards his intended goal.

*********

"So, won't join us, eh?"

The warrior with yellow clothes smiled a twisted grin as he fired another energy blast at the hapless figure on the ground. The target flew back a couple feet, barely moving an arm in an attempt to protect herself. Nearby, a small cry was heard as the figure moaned in pain.

The one with the cloak lifted a cloth to reveal a small girl of about five years, sitting huddled as best she could to herself. The child was presently crying.

All of a sudden, though, she looked up at the threatening creature with wide eyes and stared straight into the red orbs. The scout felt a twinge within him that he knew very well. Only people with strong fighting spirit ever evoked that feeling…

"The girl has immense power," he stated, "Kuro-sama can find a great use for one like her-"

"Get away from my daughter!"

Nadeshiko (if you haven't guessed yet) managed to raise herself from the ground and make her way over to her daughter, forming a protective shield in front of the child. "Sakura will be one with the dark…" she struggled, "Over my…dead body

"As you wish."

Little Sakura watched helplessly as the hooded creature removed the cloak. He was wearing a fighter's uniform in the ninja tradition, mostly black with only the cloth mask, gloves that covered part of his wrists, waist sash, and boots of a pale orange. (A.N~ If you've played MK Trilogy, or I, II, and III, you'll know this guy as 'Scorpion') His head was still covered with a hood, through which his blood red eyes could be made out.

The fighter's emotions were unreadable as he spread his arms above his head and gathered an immense ball of yellow/orange energy. The Nadeshiko closed her eyes, waiting for the impending blow…

"KI SUTO HOTEN HA!"

The blast didn't come. Instead, a large power coursed past the female warrior, hitting the other fighter square in the chest.

The other two looked at their fallen comrade, then at the place where the blast had come from. Out of the shadows, Kwaihu materialized, holding another energy ball at the ready in his hands.

"Scorpion,"

The creature leapt off the ground, landing in a fighting stance.

"So, Kwaihu. I guess we're going to have the pleasure of a match before the Tournament, ne?" he grinned.

The Li warrior's expression didn't change. "Go, otherworld scum." Was all he said in reply.

"Scorpion-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

The other two stood well back, creating ample space for their companion.

As the tense moment stretched, a definite charge could be felt in the air. The three Side of Evil scouts stood, energy at the ready.

Suddenly, however, something twinged in Scorpion's instinct. With the natural-born speed of an otherworld demon, he grabbed his two companions' shoulders and disappeared in a small flash of light, just as Kwaihu unleashed the Kamehame No Kiai.(A.N~ Kwaihu's Kamehame No Kiai is different that Syaoran's. He can control the intensity and the objects that he blasts)

After a few moments, the male warrior made his way over to the wounded mother.

"Nadeshiko…daijobu desu ka??"

The female warrior gasped in pain as she weakly managed to lift part of her tunic in order to reveal a large and bloody gash.

"I…iie…" she answered.

Kwaihu looked at her, eyes full of concern.

Nadeshiko continued to speak, despite the effort involved.

"Onegai…Kwaihu…Please…tell Touya and Fujitaka goodbye…from me…I know that I don't…have much time left now…By the time…they return, I…won't be here…"

"Don't talk like that!" Kwaihu whispered, eyes wide.

Nadeshiko smiled grimly.

"They…got me pretty good…back there…but it's worth it."

Kwaihu looked at his friend with regret.

"Onegai, besides tell your family, is there any…last request that I can carry out? From one warrior to another?"

The Japanese amazon looked at her small child with a soft expression.

"Watch…Sakura for me…until her father and…brother return."

Kwaihu nodded his consent.

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan…may you grow up to be all that I could every envision…and more…"

And Nadeshiko breathed her last.

Kwaihu muttered a quick warrior prayer in Cantonese for his fallen friend before walking over to the small child. Sakura looked up at him with her big green eyes, studying with interest his fierce amber ones. Kwaihu's expression softened, and he let out a rare smile. "You'll grow to be a fighter," he whispered with certainty, "Just like my little Xiao Lang will."

A sudden thought came to him.

Holding out his hand, he channeled a little of his power into the palm. Then, he whispered a spell, all the time adding more of his energy until it changed from his scarlet colour to a bright white.

The small Sakura stood frozen in shock as the warrior took her small hand and placed it over the sphere, and even more so when pink energy began to flow from her to join Kwaihu's. The warrior then chanted some more, and the sphere flashed a brilliant white blast and disappeared.

"From now on, you shall be protector of this village. I have gifted you with the means. However, it is you who must figure out how to tap into your uncharted power." He said, "Good luck to you on your journey."

And once more, Kwaihu vanished into the shadows.

~*End Flashback*~

Syaoran looked at Sakura with new respect. 'I had no idea that she witnessed her own mother's death…' he thought. He could now also understand the intense hate and loathing she held for those who had done the horrible deed.

As he studied her, however, his eyes wandered to the object that she had hung around her neck (you know, the key.) Beside it, he also noticed something else.

"What's this?" he asked, lifting it and looking it over.

It was a dragon in half a circle, claws held at the ready. The body was golden, as was the rest of the talisman, but the mane (I never knew exactly what you would call that part of the dragon),claws, and eyes were a pearly white.

Sakura fingered it absentmindedly.

"I don't know," she said, "I've had it ever since I can remember."

Syaoran looked up from the dragon and accidentally met Sakura's green eyes. He suddenly felt something begin to beat rapidly within his chest as he noted the way that the moonlight illuminated her pale skin, giving it an almost ethereal glow. A small breeze blew softly, shifting her auburn locks in a gentle sway. His actions then hit him like a ton of bricks. 'What am I thinking!?' he mentally yelled.

"I-uh-I should be getting back to bed!" he lamely said, heading quickly back in the direction of the shack.

Sakura watched him speed away with a questioning look.

"Hoe? What was that about?" she asked herself puzzledly.

*********

The next morning rose bright and sunny, illuminating the scene that was Shotokan village at daybreak.

Women hurried back and forth, performing the daily tasks to which they were assigned, young girls ran between everyone, chasing each other in small games of tag, giggling happily.

Húmi and Ryushi woke along with the sun, taking a small minute to see the bright, cheery light that flowed between the leaves of the surrounding trees before attempting to wake Syaoran.

This task, however, was a whole lot harder than it sounds. Due to the late-night walk he had taken, Syaoran was still fast asleep, and intended to remain so.

"Syaoran! Get up! We need to get going!"

The youth merely rolled over, purposefully pulling the blanket over his head.

Ryushi sighed.

"You don't want to make me resort to desperate measures, do you?" he asked, smiling devilishly.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Ok. You asked for it…"

The blonde male whipped out a bucket of water, promptly dousing Syaoran with it.

Syaoran's eyes snapped open as the refreshingly frigid water landed it's mark.

Remaining in his position, he glared up at Ryushi with his infamous death glare.

"You. Are. So. **_DEAD_**!" he said through grated teeth.

Húmi sweat-dropped as Syaoran grabbed his own bucket and began to chase Ryushi, attempting to return the favour.

*********

"Sakura-chan!"

A girl wearing a form-fitting fighter's costume of a pale violet ran up to her friend, smiling widely.

Sakura turned and returned the smile. "Tomoyo-chan!" she cried happily, "you came to see me off!"

The girl nodded. "How could I let my í tomodachi leave without saying goodbye?" she asked, genuinely mortified by the idea.

"Everyone," Sakura turned back to Ryushi, Húmi, and Syaoran, "This is my friend, Tomoyo.Daidouji"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she said, bowing to them.

The three returned the gesture.

"I managed to finish a couple new battle costumes last night when I heard about your entering the Tournament," said Tomoyo, stars appearing in her eyes, "they will look so _kawaii_ on you!"

"Tomoyo-chaaaan!" Sakura whined.

"Here!" Her friend shoved a cloth bag into Sakura's hands.

"Arigato…I think?"

Öhh! Matte! I just _have_ to capture your absolutely kawaii moment!" cried Tomoyo, looking at Sakura's confused expression. Out of nowhere, she whipped out a piece of parchment and charcoal stick. Whithin a couple minutes, a full colour (AN: I don't know where she got the paints from either) picture was the finished result.

"Wow!" said Ryushi, looking at the picture, "It could almost be real!"

"Tomoyo-chan is very gifted." Said Sakura. Smiling at her friend, whereupon, another picture was soon produced. This one was even more incredible. Sakura's hair gracefully blew as her soft smile seemed to shine from the very paper. The sun gently glistened on the auburn locks, giving them a solid dimension.

Syaoran had to admit, it was a perfect likeness.

"Sakura!"

The group turned to look as Fujitaka and Touya came running up. The elder Kinomoto held a small wooden box in his arms.

"Otou-san! Ni-chan!"

Touya looked down at Sakura with a small grin, at the same time as managing to flash Syaoran a quick death-glare.

"Take care, ok Kaijou?" he said. (A.N: I know, it's probably spelt wrong!)

Sakura nodded. "But Touya?" she said.

"Hai?"

"I AM NOT A KAIJOU!"

Touya grinned widely.

"Whatever you say…Kaijou."

Fujitaka interrupted before Sakura had a chance to stomp on Touya's foot. Stepping between the siblings, he addressed Sakura with a serious look on his face.

"Sakura, I know you will make us all proud," he said, "But I know what happened to your fans in the, er, battle yesterday. I don't believe any warrior should be without their weapon, so here."

Sakura accepted the wooden box, curiously lifting the lid.

"ARIGATO!" she cried, hugging her father gratefully.

Syaoran, Ryushi, and Húmi looked inside the container to see a pair of gleaming steel fans(presently in the closed position), carved with a flower design at the base.

"They belonged to your mother," said Fujitaka, smiling, "Use them well."

"Now if only someone would replace my sword…" said Syaoran, smirking slightly.

*bonk*

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his head.

Húmi put away the staff, which she had used mere seconds before.

"This is a really wonderful moment!" she cried, "Did you _have_ to wreck it?"

Syaoran sweat-dropped.

"Girls…" he muttered

*Bonk*

"Anyway, it's time to go!" said Ryushi, trying to stop Húmi from hitting Syaoran again.

The four warriors began to walk off, heading out of the village, but Syaoran turned back.

Quickly. He went to Tomoyo and addressed her.

"Umm…Daidouji-chan? May I ask a favour of you?"

The dark-haired teen looked at the Chinese fighter with slight interest, meanwhile eyes still following the figure of her fried as it grew more distant.

"Hai?" she replied

"Umm…that second picture you painted…may I have it?"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with more interest.

"Any particular reason _why_ you want Sakura-chan's picture?" she hinted slyly.

Syaoran blushed hotly.

"Iie!" he cried, "I just think you are very talented!"

Tomoyo smiled knowingly.

"Here," she said, handing him the parchment fragment without more comment, "I think you should go and catch up with the others now."

"Arigato." Said Syaoran gratefully, pocketing the picture and running off to rejoin the group.

'Hmmm…if I'm not mistaken, Sakura-chan has an admirer.' Thought Tomoyo, watching as the young warrior's figure became more distant, finally disappearing altogether.

*********

Three bodies emerged from the portal depths.

"I wonder why Xiu wants us to wait for them here?" asked one of the fighters.

The three were dressed in the traditional fighter's clothes that marked most recruits for the side of good. The first had dark brown hair with messy bangs that fell into his eyes, tied in a medium-length ponytail. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, with slight purple tints. The second was a girl of slight build, with light purple hair and violet eyes to match. The third was a guy of about 19 with spiky green hair, green eyes, a long black cloak, and goggles (think Taichi from Digimon and his hairstyle & goggles).

"I have absolutely no clue, Asina," said the first one.

The one with green eyes flashed a mischievous grin. "I do, Shikoku," he said.

Shikoku looked at him in surprise.

"Kensu? _Know_ something serious? I must be dreaming. Please, someone pinch me."

"Anything you say, boss-man!"

Kensu gave Shikoku a hard pinch.

Asina shook her head at her brother's antics.

"Anyway, why do you think we got sent?" she asked.

Kensu grinned again.

"…to stop us from doing an encore presentation of last time we came back from a scouting trip." He answered.

Shikoku stopped trying to strangle Kensu.

"You know…I think you might actually be right about that…" he said, thinking the possibility over.

Kensu turned a cartwheel for absolutely no reason.

"You know I am, Boss-man." He said teasingly.

Shikoku looked at Kensu with interest.

"Kensu?" he asked.

"Hai?"

"Keep calling me that and I can guarantee that you won't be attending the tournament in less than 30 pieces."

Kensu winked roguishly.

"Whatever you say, grandpa."

"As if! I'm barely older than you!"

"Hmmm, sometimes I wonder about that…" said Asina.

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, sometimes I don't know whether Kensu is nineteen, or six."

Shikoku laughed.

"I see your point." He agreed.

Kensu merely shrugged his sister's comment off.

"I'm the same age as you," he said, grinning, "The difference is that I know how to have fun."

"And I don't?" asked Asina, mock frowning.

Kensu looked her over with a critical eye.

"…I hate to break it to you, but when it comes to fun, you're about the same level as grandpa here!"

"Why you…"

*bonk*

Kensu sat down, hard, rubbing his head.

"No fair!" he cried, "You have a bo!"

Asina slipped the Bo back into it's usual carrying spot on her back.

"All's fair in Love and war," she said.

"And this is neither!"

The female warrior merely waved away the comment.

"Close enough." She answered.

"Shhht! I hear someone coming!" hissed Shikoku, "everyone to their stations!"

In a matter of seconds, the area seemed to be totally empty.

*********

"This is it!"

Ryushi, Húmi, Sakura, and Syaoran entered the clearing where the portal was situated. The four had been travelling for most of the morning, and now it was around noon.

Syaoran wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Whew!" he said, "I'm not used to mountain terrain!"

The portal was an upright stone circle with strange carvings adorning it's edges. In the middle, a strange water-like substance hung, looking like a moving mirror into which they were supposed to step.

Suddenly, a booming voice cried out over the area.

"**_What are you doing here?_**" it asked loudly, "**_Be you dark, or light; of day, or night?_**"

"Ryushi answered easily.

"We're of light, as are you."

The voice continued.

**__**

"Those who pass may only do so by giving an offering of food to the great kami."

"Kensu, you can quit it with the voice," said Húmi, bored.

The young warrior seemed to materialize out of thin air.

**__**

"How did you know it was me?" he boomed.

"The food comment gave it away." Answered Ryushi.

"Shikoku! Asina! They're with us!"

Two forms dropped out of the foliage above.

"Ah, Ryushi, Húmi, and their recruits! We were expecting you!" said Asina warmly.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, this is our special projects team; Shikoku, Asina, and Kensu." Introduced Húmi.

The two recruits bowed to the senior fighters, who returned the greeting. Kensu did more.

"Ah! Finally! A kawaii recruit!" he cried, grabbing Sakura's hand, "I am very pleased to meet you, fair lady."

He bend and kissed it, making a big show of gallantry.

Syaoran felt an anger rise within him at the gesture, especially when he saw Sakura blush lightly.

"Uh…um…arigato?" she said uncertainly.

Shikoku shoved Kensu unceremoniously from behind.

"Come on, Romeo," he said, "We gotta get going."

Again, Kensu grinned roguishly.

"Hai, Boss-man!"

The green-hared youth made good his escape, running into the portal, closely followed by a pursuing Shikoku.

"Are you ready?" asked Húmi of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hai." They both answered simultaneously

"Good. Here we go!"

Syaoran, Sakura, and the remaining group stepped into the liquidy wall, leaving the clearing as deserted as it had been before…almost.

A couple seconds after the fighters had left, a shadowy form appeared out of nowhere. Faster than the eye could see, it glided into the portal, mere moments before it closed..

*********

Well, that's all for now, minna! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE spare a review! I live for feedback! It's so nice to know that people actually read your stories! I know that some of the CCS gang seem a little out of character, but I had to make it this way for the sake of the fic. As you have noticed, this will be a S+S fic, but probably won't have a lot of the other characters in it (except for Touya and Fujitaka; sorry! No Meiling! I like her, but I would have to put her as one of the fighters on the SOE) As for Syaoran liking Sakura at the present moment, he sort of does,(subconsciously), but he doesn't know it yet.

****

ULT

*This time, everything is Martial Arts related!*

Kyu levels for Shotokan Karate Federation 

9th Kyu- White belt ( Kata: Heian Shodan)

8th Kyu- Yellow belt( Kata: Heian Nidan)

7th Kyu- Orange belt( Kata: Heian Sandan)

6th Kyu- Green belt ( Kata: Heian Yondan)

5th Kyu- 1st Purple belt( Kata: Heian Godan)*_Jurei's level*_

4th Kyu- 2nd Purple belt( Kata: Tekki Shodan)

3rd Kyu- 1st Brown belt( Kata: Tekki Nidan, Basai Dai)

2nd Kyu-2nd Brown belt( Kata: Tekki Sandan, Basai Dai, Kanku Dai)

1st Kyu- 3rd Brown belt( Kata: Basai Dai, Kanku Dai, Empi, Basai Sho)

****

Quote of the day: "…..It is like a finger………

……Pointing at the moon….

……Don't concentrate on the finger………

…….or you will miss all that heavenly glory."

~Bruce Lee ( from WB's **Enter the Dragon**)


	7. Another First Meeting

Konnichiwa minna7

Konnichiwa minna! Chapter seven! Luckily, that whole business with ff.net is over, so we can all get back to writing and reading fanfics, ne? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment (it will probably be a bit shorter, as I've noticed that the chapters have been getting longer every time. Please tell me what length you would find ideal!), and don't give up on this fic (I promise! The big action will come in later chapters!) Anyway, enough of me blabbing! Onto the fic we go! Oh! Almost forgot! A **GIGANTIC, HUMUNGOUS **'Gomen' to Kingpin, yes, your review did get through (a good one too!), but my hotmail account did something weird and blocked all the people in my inbox, so I didn't get the Review Alert

****

Dedication: To Geo, for telling me that she did read, even if she couldn't review! (Arigato! That means a lot to me!), and to everyone who reviewed chapter six! Hopefully, fanfiction.net has figured out all those little bugs, so that we can continue reading and submitting without being scared that it's shorted out, for a long time. To Katie & Kristie, for being the only Otaku who will still listen to me on msn and who have put up with me despite my griping and groaning about ff.net being down, and to pencils and paper, for being my greatest companions throughout the summer! (I don't know why I put that in, but I feel like I owe them something… maybe this author needs a long vacation?)

****

Arigatos: To Kingpin, Sakura&Syaoran 4 ever, Lenna, Nelly and Kyra, ~*Sakura Scout*~, attitudetwinz, Shirazuki, and The Flower Child. Honourable mention goes to you for reviewing! Arigato gozaimasu!

****

Disclaimer: To make this easier on everyone, I have decided to use a little verse that I saw used by another fanfic author. Now, are all the respective owners of Cardcaptor Sakura, Mortal Kombat, Dragonball Z, and everything else I may have used in this fic listening? Good. Here goes.

*~Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

I no Own,

So you no Sue.

Ok. Now that that's cleared up, to the story!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Jurei-chan

The change was incredible.

One minute, Syaoran was in a brightly lit clearing with the other warriors, and the next thing he knew, he was in what seemed to be a quickly speeding tunnel of green, white, yellow, blue, and a dozen other colours that he either couldn't identify, or were moving much too quickly for his brain to register. This lasted for only a couple seconds before he came to a jarring halt, spit out and landing softly on what he presumed to be the ground.

"Syaoran?"

He looked around, trying to identify from which direction Ryushi's voice was coming.

"Do you MIND?"

"Oh! Gomen!"

The Chinese warrior quickly scrambled off the heap that was his travelling companions, offering them each a hand up.

Dusting themselves off, Ryushi, Húmi, Sakura, and Asina stood, looking at the surroundings. "Welcome to Raiden's Lookout!" said Shikoku, gasping slightly for breath, "Not like anything you've seen before, is it?'

The new recruits had to agree. They had come through something that looked exactly like the portal back in Japan, but with different symbols. However, that's where the similarities ended. The light was almost like that of an endless sunset, illuminating swirling fog-like mists that completely blocked the view of whatever lay below. The Lookout seemed to be a gigantic plateau, rising out of the mists. On the highest point, they could make out the gigantic outline of a Chinese-style temple.

"That's where you guys will be training," replied Ryushi in answer to the glances that Syaoran and Sakura wore when looking at the place, "The sleeping quarters are in that smaller, yet by no means less impressive building over there-hey Shikoku? Where's Kensu?"

Shikoku took another breath, glaring at the mention of the joker in his group.

"Probably reporting our arrival to Raiden-sama and Xiu." He replied, "That slimy little devil's too darn fast! I couldn't catch him!"

Sakura laughed at the way the older warrior growled when saying the last part.

"Speaking of which, we better get heading up to see them anyway. It'll save them sending a messenger to get us, and I think they want to give a talk to all the new recruits." Said Asina, taking charge.

"My! Aren't we the little leader, Asina!" said Shikoku, smiling at her slyly.

"Only because you aren't!" she answered back easily.

"Ouch! Burn!" said Ryushi. He quickly quieted when he saw Shikoku turn the glare on him.

The group began to head up the gradually sloping terrain towards the temple, laughing and joking the whole way. Sakura had to admit, things seemed a lot more lively with Asina, Shikoku, Húmi, and Ryushi than if she had been travelling alone, or with her friends back in Shotokan. Even Syaoran made a comment or two, coming out of his seemingly cold usual shell for a few moments.

Syaoran was still looking around at the unusual world-or area between the worlds, as Ryushi had explained when he had asked what the lookout was-that they had been transported to. Everything seemed pretty open and barren, except for the gigantic temple and sleeping area on the plateau, as well as some other buildings near the edge that had yet to be identified. As his gaze slowly shifted to the group (and Sakura, he realized, blushing before quickly looking away), he noticed something strange.

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he looked back, only to have everything be as it was supposed to be.

'Must have been the lack of sleep getting to me,' he thought, 'As soon as I can, I'm going to go straight to bed.'

Convincing himself that it was just his imagination, he went back to noting his surroundings and making the odd addition to the conversation. After all, shadows couldn't move on their own…could they?

*********

"Woah! It's huge!"

The group had just entered through the ornate double doors, each side which was guarded by a dragon statue holding out a beckoning claw, and were looking around the room inside. The roof was high above their heads, held up by tall red pillars. The room itself was huge, square in shape, lighted by floating torches. The torches themselves were unremarkable, but the light that they held was like a small yellow/orange ball of twisting flames.

"Touch it." Said Kensu, popping up out of nowhere, right beside Sakura. His face split into another roguish grin when he saw the look of surprise that she displayed. "Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" he reassured, reaching out his own hand and touching the light. "See? Nothing happened to me!"

Obliging, she reached out a tentative finger, nervously inching closer to the light. Finally, her touch reached it, whereupon (unlike the feeling of pain, of heat that she expected to feel), she experienced a light tickling sensation. Smiling, she looked over at the others, only to be faced by looks of shock, or incredible amusement from each and every one.

"What?" she asked, worriedly, "Nani desu ka?"

Her question was returned by a shout from Shikoku as he resumed his chase of the younger fighter.

"You dolt!" he cried, "You know better than that! Honestly! And a new recruit too! Why I otta-" They didn't hear the rest because the two figures sped out of the room, one in hot pursuit of the other.

Sakura turned to Asina, who was the only one who didn't look like she was about to crack up. She was by now used to these frequent little chases and her twin brother's antics.

"Why was everyone looking at me like that?" asked Sakura, "And- why did Shikoku end up chasing Kensu out of the room?"

Asina looked at the younger girl the way that an older sister looks at a favourite sibling.

"You have just been the victim of one of Kensu's frequent-and by no means ordinary- pranks." She explained, "Those lights in the torches are called Enkyuuyu. They aren't painful, or really harmful if you touch them, but Raiden-sama and Xiu prefer if people don't touch them-"

"Oh. But, why was Shikoku mad then?"

"-Because them make the hair of the person who touched them turn green and stick straight out." Finished the female warrior.

Pure shock was written all over Sakura's face. Quickly running over to a polished copper wall ornament, she looked at her reflection to find that her hair, indeed, had turned the most unusual shade of forest green, and was sticking out in spikes. Despite being a girl, she looked a startling amount like Kensu.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…And you didn't notice when Kensu did it because his hair's already spiky and green," said Húmi, coming over to try and calm Sakura down, " But don't worry. It isn't permanent. If we deal with it right away, you'll be back to normal in no time."

"How do I get rid of it?" asked Sakura, secretly amazed at how the older warrior could be so absolutely calm under any situation.

"Come with me and Húmi." Said Asina kindly to Sakura, "You two," she spoke to Ryushi and Syaoran, "Go ahead without us and explain things to Raiden-sama, would you? It will probably take a little bit of time to reverse the effects, so you should tell him to start without us and meet up with the new recruits as usual. Just say that Kensu had something to do with it. He'll understand. After all we all live with that brother of mine."

The three girls then headed down a different passage, the two older ones being almost freakishly kind to the younger one.

"Come on, let's go!" said Ryushi, pulling Syaoran through the doors straight ahead, "Don't worry! Sakura will be fine!" he added with a small mischievous smirk.

"I-HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE! AS IF-"

"Save it. I know you like her," said Ryushi, closing his eyes sagely.

"I DO NOT!" spluttered Syaoran, face turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

The blonde warrior smirked in reply, much to Syaoran's annoyance.

I suppose that's why you asked her friend back at Shotokan for that incredible, and, may I add, life-like picture of her, ne? -Hai, I did see that, o Son of Kwaihu."

"I JUST THINK IT WAS A GOOD PICTURE, OKAY? I HAVE NO INTEREST IN SAKURA!"

"Yeah. Sure. And I'm Amaterasu-sama."*

It was Syaoran's turn to smile devilishly.

"I bow before you, o great sun kami, ruler of the land of the rising Sun." he said, making an elegant bow to Ryushi.

"That was LOW!"

*********

"Did you hear something?" Húmi asked the other two girls with her, "I just thought I heard someone yelling..."

"It was probably just Shikoku and Kensu having another argument." Said Asina in answer to Húmi's question, "Those two are accountable for half the noise we hear here."

"Why _do_ Shikoku and Kensu fight so much?" asked Sakura curiously, "I mean- aren't they in the same department for the side of Good anyway?"

Asina giggled.

"Oh, that's just their way of fooling around. Deep down, they really care a lot about each other." She explained.(A.N: No, you ecchis! Not like that!)

"Oh. So, Kensu plays practical jokes on people and get on their nerves because that's how he shows he cares? And was his hair always like that, or did he touch one of those Enkyuuku things for too long?" said Sakura, slightly confused.

Húmi and Asina laughed at Sakura's question.

"Something like that. The 'getting on their nerves' part is just a hobby of his. Anyway, here we are!"

The three turned a corner to come face-to-face with an ornate door, just like the one at the entrance to the temple, minus the dragons. Húmi pushed the door open to reveal an incredibly large room with bunks for sleeping, as well as a small desk and a large wooden chest in the corner, tucked next to the wall. The walls were covered in bookshelves full of interesting-looking dusty old books of all different shapes, sizes, and colours.

"Welcome to the Girl's Quarters!" said Asina, making a sweeping gesture to encompass the whole room. "it isn't incredibly lavish, but it's very comfortable, and better than the guys' anyway."

Sakura giggled.

"Choose a bunk that doesn't already have stuff on it, and make yourself at home until we find the potion to get rid of that green hair." Said Húmi, already making her way over to the chest in the corner. Lifting the lid, she began to rummage around inside, trying to find the small blue bottle in which the potion was contained.

Meanwhile, Sakura decided on a bunk that was near the edge of the room and had a small bedside table on which a candle could be set, for nighttime reading. It also had a drawer, for storing any things that the user had brought with them.

Inside, she put the box containing her mother's fans, as well as the cloth bag which Tomoyo had given her before she left. Curiosity getting the most of her, she undid the leather strings holding it shut as to get a look at the clothes that her friend had designed for her. 'EEP!' she thought, taking a look at the first one, 'As usual, she designed them a bit…outrageously. I'll never be able to fight in that!'

The next two weren't so bad, however. They were both based on the traditional fighting uniform, with small variations such as sleeve length, neck, body length, colour, and trim. For Tomoyo, that was almost freakishly…ordinary.

It was the last one, however, that Sakura liked the most. The tunic part was a soft pink colour, and sleeveless. The neck was Chinese-style, buttoning across to her shoulder in a downward diagonal. On the left side, it had the Shotokan tiger symbol, and in length it went down to slightly higher than her knee. The edges were trimmed in a small cherry blossom design. Slits were cut in the sides up to about the hip level, to allow for easy movement. The material hugged her curves tightly, but was extremely light, which Sakura was thankful for. That way, the uniform wouldn't hinder her speed, movement, or agility. Unlike the other designs, this one came with soft leather boots that reached Sakura's knees, also unusually light.

"Oh! How KAWAII!"

Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden cry. "Oh! Asina! I-um-I…"

"Did someone design those for you?" asked Asina, smiling, "They're really nice. That one there might be a little hard to fight in, though."

She was gesturing, of course, to the first costume.

"Yeah, Tomoyo can get kinda carried away sometimes." said Sakura. 'See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!' she thought to herself, as if Tomoyo could hear her.

"Anyway, I came over to let you know that we can't find the potion. I have a feeling that Kensu thought this prank out before he performed it, unlike he usually does."

The younger girl's face fell

'Oh, great!' she thought, 'Now I'm going to be stuck with this hair until who knows when-matte!'

"Umm…Húmi? Asina? Can I trust you guys to keep a secret?" she asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it, Sakura-chan?" answered Húmi easily.

"Is it about that cute other recruit that came with you guys?" asked Asina slyly.

Sakura blushed lightly. 'Hoe?' she thought, 'What's going on!? It's not like I like Syaoran-kun or anything!'

"Iie, it isn't about Li-kun," she answered, trying to make the flush subside, "It's about…something else."

"We're all ears." Answered the two girls.

"Okay. Here goes. Umm…well…have you two ever heard of the Clow Cards?"

"Hai, continue-matte. If I am thinking correctly, they were lost. So…if you're brining them up, it's because…" said Húmi, things beginning to click even without Sakura's explanation.

"Oh…my…so, you're their mistress?" said Asina in shock.

"Hai..."

"Well, in that case, your hair isn't a problem! You can simply use the Create card to create the potion so that we don't have to go get Kensu to tell us where it is! This is great!" exclaimed Asina

"I was actually thinking of using the Erase to delete the green hair." Said Sakura truthfully.

"Not a good idea. You wouldn't have ANY hair after that if you used the Erase card."

"True…Create it is!"

The young mistress summoned her staff, then pulled out the Create card.

__

"Create! Create the item that I need! Release!" she cried, hitting the card with her wand.

Straight in front of her, in midair, a small blue glass bottle appeared. Quickly, Húmi dove, catching it before it hit the ground.

"Whew! That was close!" she said, handing the bottle to Sakura.

"So…what do I do with it?" the young Card mistress asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Both Asina and Húmi fell over, anime-style.

"_Drink it!_" they both cried simultaneously.

"Oh! Well, here goes!" said Sakura, pulling the little cork out of the neck and taking a sip. To be honest, it tasted pretty awful, but she didn't say anything for fear of causing some other strange effect that the two had neglected to inform her of. Being in this strange place where everything was so new was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Did it work?" she asked, looking at her seniors in question.

"See for yourself!" was the answer she received. Asina guided her over to the large oval brass plaque that hung on the wall for that purpose. (A.N: Mirrors are not used at the Lookout, or by the side of Good. You'll find out why later)

Sakura looked to see her reflection had returned to normal. 'Whew! It's a good thing that that's over with!' she thought, 'What would Syaoran think if I was stuck with green spiky hair?-matte! Why did I just think that?'

"Well, we should head back to the main hall," said Asina, glancing at the door, "All the new recruits must be here by now. I don't think that we should have to make Raiden-sama have to repeat what he has to say. Oh! Sakura? Do you feel nervous at all?"

Sakura looked at Asina quickly before answering.

"Um…I guess…a little…" was what she said. She hadn't really thought about everything, and hadn't really had a chance to feel nervous, but now that it was brought up, she did notice a couple butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't be. You'll make friends quickly, and will be too busy with training to notice anyone who you aren't on the friendliest terms with." Said Húmi smiling, "On top of that, you'll probably be assigned to a certain duty as well, so you'll fit right in."

"Arigato." She felt a lot better now, thanks to the words of encouragement.

*********

"So…what's this Raiden-sama like?" asked Syaoran nervously. He, Ryushi, Shikoku, and Kensu sat at one of the stone tables that surrounded the center floor. There were only about three tables, each holding about four each. All in all, there were only about ten people in the room. The young warrior was slightly surprised. He had expected there to be more people.

The door to the hall opened, revealing a back-to-normal Sakura, a reflectively calm Húmi, and a pretty angry Asina. The three made their way over to a table that was virtually empty-except for a young man. On their way, they passed the guys' table, whereupon a large "CRACK" was heard, followed by a less audible "Itai!!!"

Asina ignored her twin brother's yelp, smoothly putting away her Bo staff and choosing a seat. Kensu rubbed his head thoughtfully, looking up through the shock of green to see if there were any telltale marks left. (A.N: Stupid Kensu! As if you could see anything through that mop!) "Whatdija for?" he asked, complaining in a very innocent-sounding voice.

"For hiding the potion. That was really underhanded, dear brother!"

Astonishingly, Kensu didn't deny the claims. "So, how did you find it?" he asked, grinning his usual sly grin.

Sakura stiffened slightly, knowing that this was going to be a toughie. Though her outer expression was cool and calm, Asina was thinking rapidly in an attempt to find a good story with which to dupe the green-haired youth. Unfortunately, Kensu had an uncanny ability to tell stories from the truth. (A.N: Boy would that be handy with Yamazaki, ne?) This was what made it so difficult to get back at him with another prank.

"You forgot, dear brother, that the boys' quarters has their own healer's chest." She answered coolly. Sakura realized that it had only taken her a couple seconds to come up with her own lie.

Kensu smacked himself on the head. "Oh yeah…and, knowing you, sis, I wouldn't put it past you to go get it."

Asina smiled at her triumph over her sibling. 'Chalk one up for me!' she thought in satisfaction.

Sakura looked around the room curiously. "I thought there would be a whole bunch more fighters," she said, noting the small amount of people.

For the first time, the youth sitting at the table spoke. "The Side of Good had always been noted for not using many warriors," he said, looking at Sakura steadily, "We tend to class quality over quantity."

Sakura looked him over carefully, whereupon he smiled at her. He had golden-amber eyes, with black messy hair that was tied back with a red cloth headband, the loose ends of which hung haphazardly behind his head. His bangs fell over its edge, giving him a slightly roguish look, followed by a handsome, well-cut face. He was dressed in a red fighter's uniform that looked like a mix between Chinese and Japanese styles, which concealed a well-muscled frame. All in all, he was pretty kawaii.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously, flashing her another handsome, yet small, smile.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. May I ask what they call you?" replied Sakura, flushing a light pink.

"My name is Yi Jun Fan. Sakura? Hmm…a very wise choice for one of such beauty."

Sakura's blush turned darker at Jun Fan's compliment.

"Ah…um…arigato." She managed to pull out, only to be greeted by another kawaii smile.

All this didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran, who didn't look happy to say the least. 'That guy's making moves on _my_ Sakura!' he realized, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, 'Matte! Why the hell am I reacting like this? It isn't like I _like_ her or anything!'

Though he was so violently stating what he considered the truth, for some reason, Syaoran didn't feel so sure now.

*Bong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* (Gomen minna! I don't know how to write gong sounds!)

All conversation in the hall stopped as a loud gong was heard. Suddenly, all the lights dimmed, except for those that were illuminating the stairs and two dragon-guarded doors at the top. Slowly, majestically, the doors swung open to reveal a middle-aged warrior dressed in black Chinese fighter's clothes, followed by an old man in white Chinese-style robes, white hair tied back in a braid. He was the spitting image of a Chinese warrior-monk/ wise man, down to the thin mustache and beard that accompanied his sharp, thin face. It was his eyes, however, that betrayed his superhuman origins. They were a light, Ice blue, strong, determined, sharp, caring, gentle, all rolled into one. He wore a flattened-dome hat on his head, giving him an all-around mysterious, yet familiar appearance. The raw power that radiated from the pair could be felt throughout the entire room.

The two made their way to the bottom of the stairs in total and complete silence. Once they had arrived, the younger warrior stepped to the side of the hall, leaving the center of the room free for the old man to speak.

"Warriors, new and old, I would like to welcome you to the Lookout. I am Raiden, son of Kwailwong the previous guardian of the worlds. I thank you for joining our ranks in the fight against Yao'Xi'Liu and all he stands for. As it has been explained to all you and your closest companions, the Tournament in which you are about to compete has a long and dangerous history, full of great fighters, epic battles, and tragic events. (here, he looked at Syaoran and Sakura). I warn you, however, that this one is different. This time, we fight for the sake of the entire Worlds' past, present, and future. This will be by far the most epic, dangerous, and tragic."

Silence followed the announcement. All the warriors could sense that Raiden had more to say.

"The training you will have to endure will be arduous, the battles incredible, and the losses great. If any of you feel that they do not wish to take part, this is your final chance to step down. No one will be thought less of for this, as many of you have homes to return to, loved ones to take care of. Any who wish not to risk their lives for such a dangerous cause, speak now."

There was another long silence. Then, a tall man dressed in orange fighter's clothes stood up. He had an honest face, under a short crop of light brown hair. "I believe I speak for all of us here when I say that I would think less of myself if I did not fight. I have a home and family to return to, but I must fight in order to ensure their future."

All the recruits in the room nodded agreement with the man's statement. There were mutters of 'Hai' and 'Osu' throughout.

"Then, I bind you all under the warrior's oath to the Tournament. The contract has been made, the fates sealed. I now welcome you to the brotherhood of Good, and the final battle against evil."

Raiden looked around the room, locking eyes with every recruit. They were now glowing a brilliant ice blue, pure energy crackling from them like fire.

"I welcome you to Final Combat."

*********

Outside the Lookout, a shadow materialized out of the ground. It seemed to smile a twisted grin as it noted the absence of witnesses. Not that it couldn't have dealt with witnesses, but right now, it had more important things to attend to.

Silently and unnoticed by those within the temple, it glided over in the direction of the graveyard…

*********

^^ That's it for chapter seven minna! Please spare a review! Oooh, it looks like Syaoran might have a little competition! As for that last line by Raiden, I was sooo tempted to write it with a 'K' instead of a 'C', but I couldn't exactly rip them off _too_ much, could I? Anyway, I have a couple things to explain in liner notes here, so I'm going to stop talking. Ok Jurei-chan, shut up. Ok.

A.N#1: Amaterasu (or Amaterasu-sama) is the sun goddess of Shinto tradition. Supposedly, the Imperial family are her decendants. The truly interesting thing is that she was the main god in Shinto, which is the Indigenous religion of Japan (a male oriented society)

A.N#2: Those light things are made up by me. I just invented the name by kixing a couple Japanese words together. I just thought that EVERYBODY has torches, so I'd do something different. Oh! The Enkyuuku are living creatures.

****

ULT

"Do Mu Kyoku" - "No Limitations for Life"

-The true essence of martial Art, and the main focus of training. The idea that the body may become almost invulnerable through physical discipline, and that no matter how long we train, we will never learn everything there is to know. This also means that there is no limitations caused by your knowledge, as you are always, and will always be, teachable. 

****

Song of the chapter: 

__

Wai! Green Day has to be my absolute FAVOURITE band in the world! Here's one of my favourite songs from them!

**__**

Time fo your life - Green Day

**__**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.

~Chorus~

It's something unpredictable,

But in the end is right.

I hope you have the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

~Chorus~

~* Instrumental break*~

~Yeah, it's something unpredictable

But in the end it's right,

I hope you have the time of your life.


	8. Brothers and Rivals

Heyla minna8

Heyla minna-san! Here's the eighth segment of "The Tournament"! Gomen that it's taken longer than usual, but I've had school to attend to and a multitude of quizzes to study for in my spare time, so have had very little time to write. As promised, here's the moment you've all benn waiting for! I'll make it extra long so that it's at least a little worth the wait!

****

Arigatos: To Kingpin, Black, Lenna, Nelly & Kyra, attitudetwinz, Sakura & Syaoran4 ever, Shirazuki, blading rave, *Mimz*, and Alexandra-chan for reviewing! *hugz* you guys are the best!

****

Dedication: To Alexandra! YOU ROCK, GIRL! To Brittney & Brittney! Otaku rule the world! To all those who continue to review despite ff.net's outages and inconveniences, and to all the people at my new school who've been incredibly encouraging with my drawing skills! Oh! And to Toshi and Dustin Hebert for telling me about the Tournament in March. (I'll be there!)

****

Disclaimer: Why do we even have to write these? EVERYONE knows that we don't own CCS, MK, DBZ, _Broken Sky_, and everything else! That's why they call it FANFICTION! Jeez, as if the companies actually even READ fanfics! Fine, ALL THOSE THINGS DON'T BELONG TO ME! Now I can write in peace!

Ladies & Gentlemen, children of all ages (actually, it should be 'children 13 and older', haha), I present for your reading pleasure, CHAPTER 8!

****

The Tournament(When Worlds Collide)

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPYHEADS! SMELL THE GREEN TEA!"

Syaoran sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His mind was still foggy, but he could _swear_ that it was sunrise…

Coming awake, he looked at the door to see who was yelling at that tone of voice at that time of day. To absolutely no one's surprise, there stood Kensu, grinning like his face was going to split in half. All the male fighters groaned, lying back down and pulling the covers over their heads.

"Hey, hey!" he chiruped happily, "Come on! Xiu gets up at least an hour earli-OOF!"

Kensu's voice was smothered suddenly when a large pillow came sailing out of nowhere, hitting him square in the face. The force of the blow knocked him down flat onto his butt.

Getting up arily, he performed a series of fancy bows to the laughter that was coming from almost every bunk surface. "Arigato, arigato! Now, for my next trick-"

"You just can't _win_ against him!" groaned Ryushi trying to settle himself on his now pillowless bed.

"Anyways, I came to tell you all that the girls are already up and-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" roared a chorus of male voices. There was a sudden rush, and Syaoran found himself following the pack that was his roommates as they dashed out the door. Caught in the throng, he looked to see Shikoku running next to him. The look of determination and focus displayed on his face was almost frightening.

"Uhh, why are we running?" he asked the male warrior.

Shikoku's look didn't change as he put on an extra burst of speed. The younger warrior resigned himself to following cluelessly around every bend and hall that the pack raced through.

Syaoran was almost thrown off-balance when the group came to an abrupt stop, accompanied by a loud cry of "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Uhh..nani?" he rubbed his head, massaging the point where it ahd come in contact with colsed wooden double doors. All the guys dropped to their knees, some with those funny anime tearpaths flowing down their cheeks.

"May I ask what in Kami-sama's name is going on?" asked Syaoran, slightly angry by this time by everyone's inability to answer. Kensu smiled at him widely.

"You see," he began, "Every morning, there's a race between the girls and guys to get to the showers first-"

"You mean to tell me that we just ran the Indy 500 to get to the showers before the other group!?" Syaoran didn't look too happy.

"-because the later group always has to suffer freezing cold water, due to the fact that the hot water's all used up by the time it's their turn. And the cold water here is GLACIAL, man!" finished the green-haired youth.

It took a little bit of time for the rapid speech to sink in before Syaoran was pounding on the door along with the other guys too.Finally, after about fifteen minutes of doing this and getting no results (along with very sore hands), the guys resigned themselves to sitting outside, waiting for the girls to finish. Syaoran looked over at Ryushi tiredly, recieving an identical look in return. "So…how often does this happen?" he asked the older warrior.

For the first time, he saw Shikoku look sheepish. "Eh heh, yeah…uh…they sorta…um…always beat us…"

"Then why try to win in the first place?"

Another warrior, Amani, who Syaoran had just met the night before, stood up, striking a heroic pose. "We shall always endeavor to beat yon females, as not only is it our manly duty, but our ongoing hope as well!" he expressed in a truly theatrical voice. "Plus, I'm really sick of freezing to death every time I want to take a shower."he added, receiving a laugh.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a group of people. The girls, all wrapped in their nice fluffy towels, headed off towards their room, laughing and joking with each other as they hurried by. Quite a few of the guys blushed. Syaoran decided to look away before he fainted. The sight of Sakura like that…

Shaking the thought from his head, he followed the other guys as they all walked in to take their dip in the glacier.

"AND THEY ALWAYS TAKE THE FLUFFY TOWELS, TOO!"

*********

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" said Húmi happily as the green-eyed girl sat down at the table for breakfast. Asina smiled her greeting.

"Ohayo minna! Ogenki desu ka?"

"Genki desu, anata wa?" replied the other fighter presently sitting at the table. She had black hair of about shoulder length with jade-green streaks.

"Sakura-chan, I would like you to meet Jade." introduced Asina, "She's one of the sempai here."

Both girls bowed to each other poltiely.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." said another voice. This one came from the table right next to their own.

Sakura turned to meet Jun Fan's steady gaze. His amber eyes glowed warmly, and he flashed her a grin. A pale pink hue quickly flushed her cheeks as she managed to stutter a soft "Ohayo" out in return.

"Umm…excuse me, but aren't all the guys still in the showers?" asked Húmi slightly puzzledly.

"I always get up early." replied Jun Fan easily, flashing another smile, "That way, I can take a little solitude stroll _and_ beat the dash for the showers."

All the girls giggled in response.

"Anyway, I'll see you all in training later this morning. Right now, I need to see Xiu about something." he said, standing up. "Ja ne."

"Ja!" replied all the members of the table, watching as the red-clad fighter strode casually out of the hall.

Looking at Sakura's flushed cheeks, Húmi smiled. "Hmm…" she mentioned slyly, "It looks like Sakura-chan's found an interest!"

"Wha…I do not!" denied Sakura, blushing darker.

"Oh, and Jun Fan too! Good choice!" giggled Jade.

"Come on, leave Sakura-chan alone!" sympathized Asina. Sakura smiled gratefully at the senior warrior, thanking her for her defense. Asina smiled back in reply.

"After all, It's obvious that she and Syaoran-kun are meant for each other!" she finished.

Sakura fell over amidst the giggles of her companions.

"Me and Syaoran-kun? Oh, as if!" she retorted, cheeks flaming bright red by now from both anger and embarrassment.

"Ohayo minna-san. What's going on?"

Sakura spun around to see the sight that was the guy fighters. They all looked pretty rosy from their icy shower. Directly by her stood Syaoran, dressed in a dark forest-green chinese-style fighter's uniform. His amber eyes were politely puzzled.

"Umm…ohayo, Syaoran-kun…" she answered nervously. All the girls continued to giggle helplessly at the expression she now displayed on her face. All the guys looked on in confusion.

"Uhh…should I even ask?" put in Amani.

Jade went up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ohayo!" she greeted happily. He smiled in return.

"Nevermind." he said , thinking better of his question.

"Jade and Amani are the only official couple here." whispered Húmi to Sakura, "…but not for long!"

"…Not if we have anything to do with it!" finished Asina. Sakura sweat-dropped, guessing quite accurately what they had in mind.

All of a sudden, a whisper echoed through the hall. "Xiu's here…"

Sakura watched with interest as the training master, Xiu, entered the hall and approached their table. Striding up with his direct, strong pace, he stopped square infront of her, meeting her emerald green eyes with his own ice blue gaze. Despite their colour, his eyes could become warm and caring, or hard and cold. They were presently the former.

"Please come with me." he said, his voice direct and firm, "Raiden-sama wishes to speak with you."

The interest that had previously been noticeable was replaced by confusion. 'Why does he wish to see me?' she thought, getting up out of her seat.

Following the black-clad figure, she walked up the stairs and into the doors marked by a symbol with two dragons intertwining. She loved these door, as when they opened, the dragons weren't split in half, but rather came apart into two separate dragons. Entering the room beyond, she stood while Xiu walked ahead, stopping infront of a large stone pool with strange markings around its edge. Watching him intently, she saw rather than heard him whisper some words, being quickly rewarded by three Enkyuuku lighting up the room.

"So you are Nadeshiko's daughter?" said Raiden, making his way towards her. Sakura had to recover from the initial shock that presented itself by his appearance. She hadn't even seen him move from his spot, staring into the pool.

Xiu bowed and left the room.

Suddenly remembering herself, Sakura bowed to Raiden, stuttering an apology. The old warrior chuckled lightly, smiling at her in return. "Don't worry." he said gently, "I merely wish to discuss the Clow Cards with you.-or, technically, the Sakura cards now, ne?"

Sakura recovered from the last part as her shock turned to anger.'I told them not to tell anyone!' she thought friercely. Her face remained the same outside, however.

"I know you didn't wish anyone to know about them," said Raiden, correctly interpreting the change in her aura, "But this is something that is better off known. You must use a staff to release the cards, ne?"

Sakura nodded in the afirmative.

"As you have probably heard already, aids aren't allowed in the Tournament. Your staff would qualify as an aid. However, it is possible for you to learn how to release them without the staff, using only magic. That is what we need to do for you, as they will be an incredible tool." said the leader for the side of Good, turning to look into the pool.

"You could do that?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Hai, it is possible. It will take very focused and gruelling training on your part, but it can be done." was the answer she received.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" Sakura said determinedly. The fire was back in her eyes.

"I know. Just as your mother, you have a strong and determined streak within you that not many can match." said Raiden, chuckling.

"Umm…arigato…I think?"

The Double doors opened once again just then. Syaoran walked in, not forgetting to bow to the leader as was respectful. He flushed lightly when he saw sakura, but managed to shake it away quickly. "Xiu told me that you wished to speak with me, Raiden-sama. Nani desu ka?" he asked, eyes still focused on the floor.

Raiden walked over and lifted Syaoran's head so that his eyes were now gazing level with those white glowing ones posessed by the elder. "I always thought that you would join us, son of Kwaihu," he said, his gaze remaining steady and unfailing, "I also understand that your weapon was destroyed in a battle for our scouts. Here."

A glow illuminated the room as Raiden summoned his magic. Lightning flashed, and a long object wrapped in crimson cloth appeared. Handing it to Syaoran, he watched as the young warrior unwrapped it carefully with tentative fingers. The cloth fell away to reveal a longsword, beautifully made with a hilt of gold and green. (Think along the lines of Syaoran's sword from the show, except this is longer)

"Kwaihu would want you to have his sword." said Raiden quietly.

Syaoran could only stare at the object held in his hands with reverence. After a couple moments, he gripped it by the handle and took an experimental swing, feeling the perfect balance of the weapon as it sliced the air. "It's…"he breathed

"Perfect." finished Raiden, smiling at him.

A sudden thought came to Sakura.

"Raiden-sama?" she asked, looking at him quizzically, "Isn't a sword considered an aid?"

The old warrior looked at her, carefully choosing his words as to find the easiest explanation.

"You see," he began, "A sword isn't considered an aid because it's a weapon. Every warrior chooses a weapon which they make their own, something which feels natural. In many ways, the weapon chooses the warrior, not the other way around. To deprive a warrior of their weapon is against the martial laws. An aid, however, is something which is used by the warrior to unlock his or her power. Whether it is a magical item, a factor, or a word, it isn't believed to be part of a warrior's strength; therefore against the rules. This Tournament is meant to match the greatest warriors in the worlds against each other, so "artificial strength" is going against everything that it stands for."

Sakura nodded in understanding

"Now, I need you to summon your staff." Raiden said.

Doing as she was bid, Sakura reached for the key which she always wore around her neck. Performing her chant, the pink staff appeared in her outstretched hands, wherupon she twirled it a couple times. Looking at Raiden, she was surprised to see an unreadable look on his old face.

"Nani desu ka?" she asked, puzzled.

"May I see that talisman that you wear around your neck?" he asked, recovering.

Sakura blinked once or twice, then reached to lift the cord from which hung the half circle with the dragon. Handing it to him, she saw his brow crease into a frown as he studied it carefully. Turning suddenly, he walked to a small shrine placed at one end of the room. It was so small and blended in so well that neither Sakura nor Syaoran had noticed it. Placing the talisman near the doors, he held it there and waited. 'I wonder what he's waiting for?' thought Syaoran, staring intently, 'and what will happen.'

For the longest time, nothing happened. All three had just about given up hope when the dragon suddenly burst into white flames. The younger warriors watched in fascination as Raiden held it in his hand, looking it over.

Pulling it away from the shrine, he handed the back-to-normal dragon to Sakura, sighing slightly.

"What's going on?"she asked puzzledly, slipping the talisman back over her head. Syaoran's look mirrored hers exactly.

"Well-"

"RAIDEN-SAMA!"

All three turned to face the door as Xiu came bursting in. His face was a mix of shock, anger, and desperation.

"Xiu! What has happened?" asked Raiden sharply. His tone of voice was business-like and serious.

"It's the Graveyard…"

A flash of light, and the elder warrior was gone. Xiu turned to the shocked recruits, nodding at them. "Follow me," he said quickly, "He's already gone down. We'll meet him there."

Springing into action, the two rushed after the training master, using their power to increase their speed. When they stopped, they found themselves in an unfamiliar part of the Lookout. The area was filled with stone altars, each at the head of a stone case. All the other recruits had also been gathered, each with a bewildered look on their face.

Infront of them all stood Raiden, looking intently at one tombstone. Unlike the others, the stone case was split in half, a large dark hole visible. Peering carefully into it, Syaoran let out a small gasp.

"Empty." said Jun Fan simply.

"Syaoran, umm…I think you should see this." Ryushi said softly.

Leading the younger warrior forward slightly, he pointed at the stone marker at the head of the case. Syaoran stepped forward, dusting off the name, then stumbling back in shock.

"What is it?" asked Asina worriedly. She gripped his shoulder lightly.

"My…my…" he stumbled in disbelief.

Jun Fan looked at the stone, reading out clearly the kanji that had been uncovered by Syaoran.

"Kwaihu Li."

*********

Touya walked back through the woods, returning to the Village. The Sun had already sunk below the horizon, leaving that purple time before the dark envealopes everything. Looking around, he saw a large tree with crooked limbs, branches swaying gently in the breeze. Stopping infront of it, he stared at the giant for a while. Suddenly, a scene came before his eyes.

__

*~*

A young dark-haired boy sits in the branches of a tree, looking down at the small girl on the ground. He grins crookedly, gripping the branch with his legs as he swings off it. Now he's upside down. The girl's eyes widen slightly, becoming enormously large.

"Oni-chaaan! Don't do that! It's scary!"

"Hah!" he begins to swing wider, "It's nothing, kaiju!"

Her gigantic green eyes start to glisten, gathering moisture. Suddenly, she breathes in, getting ready to let out a large wail.

Little Touya jumps down and grips his little sister tightly before she has a chance to cry. "There, there, kaiju, don't cry. it's okay!"

Chibi Sakura sniffs slightly, eyes still sad. Gazing up into her older brother's dark brown eyes, she looks so lost and lonely that Touya almost feels like crying himself. Suddenly…

"Sakura no kaiju IIE I-MASU!" she stomps on Touya's foot.

Touya grunts in pain.

*~*

Touya smiled slightly at the memory. To think, Sakura was now doing something that was at least a thousand times more dangerous and frightening than swinging off a tree branch…

All of a sudden, he straightened up, senses alert. He felt something…jerking his head, he focused his eyes on every shadow visible, incase there was any threat concealed within them. Unfortunately, being twilight, there was more shadows than lit ground.

Dismissing things as his imagination, yet still partly alert, he began to walk onward, back to the Village, only to be grabbed by two pairs of black-gloved hands. The struggle only lasted a few moments, before one of the attackers struck him a blow to the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.

*********

"Not again…"

Raiden sat in his stone chair, gazing sadly down at the floor. He was clearly troubled. Xiu wasn't too far away, leaning casually on a pillar. His outer expression was calm and collect, though inside, he felt far from it.

"This has happened before?" asked Sakura worriedly. Her green eyes reflected her every emotion as clearly as a still pond. Syaoran blushed lightly as he snuck a sideways peek at her, marvelling at her incredible innocence despite everything that had happened in her life.

"Once. The results were disasterous…"

"What I don't get is _why_ Yao'Xi'Liu would want Kwaihu's body. Even if he had the soul, he still wouldn't be able to resurrect him. Not like he would ever _want_ one of his greatest enemies back from the dead…" pointed Xiu. No matter how he looked at things, he couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Because it _can be_ of use to him." said Raiden quietly. "He's only ever done it once, when we were growing up…he used Xanshin's body after that battle with Kano…"

"What do you mean, 'when we were growing up' ?" questioned Syaoran.

"Because I mean 'when we were growing up'. You see…Yao'Xi'Liu is my brother."

*********

^_^Well, that's it minna! Matte! Don't throw the tomatoes yet! I know, it's cruel of me to put in a cliffhanger (well, sort of) after making you all wait that long, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, I'll try my hardest to have chapter nine out sooner! (Wow! Chapter nine! We're getting far along aren't we?) Until next time, Ja ne!

****

ULT

Kensu's corner (Joke of the day!)

The FBI, CIA, and LAPD were all arguing over who was the best at apprehending criminals, so the president decided to hold a contest to determine who was best. Taking a rabbit, he released it into a nearby forest and said, "Whichever team manages to retreave the rabbit in the shortest amout of time wins."

The CIA were the first ones to try. Going in, they analyzed all the info, made detailed investigations, and tracked down every source they could. After about two months with nothing coming up, they came to the conclusion that there is no such thing as rabbits.

Next went the FBI. Three months went by with no leads, after which they just burned the forest down, determined to destroy all evidence that remained of the case.

Entering the remains, the LAPD went in. Ten minutes later, they came out dragging a bear that was all beaten up and bruised. Forcefully dragging their suspect out, they brought the bear before everyone, wherupon he said, "Okay, Okay! I'm a rabbit! I'm a rabbit!"

Hope you liked it, minna! (Now, I just hope that no one who reads my stories works for any of those firms…)


	9. Enter the Quest

Heyla minna9

Heyla minna-san! Chapter nine, as promised! Wai! Things are getting interesting… Once again, chapters will probably take longer to come out, and I'm making them bigger to accommodate this. After all, school _is_ a governtment establishment from where there is no escape (ahem *cough cough*_prison_ *cough cough*) So anyway, I will do my best to get them all out as fast as I can. Also, gomen to *~*Midnight star*~* for not putting you on the arigatos list in chapter eight, but I didn't find the review until AFTER I submitted the chapter.

****

Note: Onegai, if you like MK stuff, go read Crayzee Chika's stories. THEY'RE TOO COOL! 

****

Arigatos: To ~*Sakura Scout*~, Kingpin, Syoki, Victor, Shirazuki, Lenna, Nelly & Kyra, Kirsten Tuer, Sakura&Syaoran 4 ever, 

****

Dedication: To the readers, Gichin Funakoshi (father of modern Karate-do), sensei, sempai, my kohai, and my buddies (internet and other)! Arigato to all of you! Wai! Oh! And thanks to Jerry for being such a nice cohort over msn! Finally! An outlet where I can speak Japanese and be UNDERSTOOD…

****

Disclaimer: As usual, here's my confession to not owning the wonderful components I have used in this fic. They are…

Cardcaptor Sakura **-_CLAMP, Kodansha (Nelvana owns CARDCAPTORS, not Cardcaptor Sakura!)_**

MK (Mortal Kombat, all versions)-**_Midway Entertainment_**

Broken Sky-**Chris Wooding **(read those books! They're really really good!)

Dragonball Z-**_FUNimation, I forget who else_**

…and anything else with a logo.

Now, after the long wait, chapter nine!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

A Cardcaptor Sakura fic by Jurei-chan

"…Because Yao'Xi'Liu is my brother."

This statement was rewarded by the stares of everyone in the room. Of all the possible explanations, that wasn't one that they had expected.

Finally, the silence was broken by Jun Fan's voice, which was hardly louder than a whisper. "You mean…Yao'Xi'Liu has brought people to life before, once when you were growing up?"

Raiden shook his head. "he doesn't bring them back to life. Only greater Kami can do that, and we are minor immortals. He has other uses for the bodies, however."

Syaoran was about to ask what those uses were when Raiden cut him off. Turning to Sakura, he looked at her directly. "You asked about the talisman, ne? After these events, it is _essential_ that we find the other half, and quickly."

"Other half?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"Yes." answered Raiden, "There is a legend of paramount importance to the Tournament of a talisman that would grant the owner immense power. This object, once completed, was called the "Double Dragon". As the legend goes, the Greater Kami broke it in half, thus creating two dragons. Their fear was that somehow, someone might get their hands on the talisman. They hid each half somewhere in the worlds so that they would hopefully never be reunited. Unfortunately, we only have one half, and that is the light half…"

"So, we still need to find the Dark half." summed Xiu in understanding. "Unfortunately, the worlds are immense, and we don't know where to start looking…"

"There _is _a little help we can offer." said Raiden, "That shrine at the end of this room holds an object constructed to help find the talismans in case they were ever needed. The majics held in both the object and the talismans willreact to each other in a flash of light."

"So that's how you were checking if the half Sakura has was the real thing?" asked Syaoran, understanding everything.

"Hai."answered Raiden, nodding. Walking over to the shrine, he opened the doors and removed an ancient-looking scroll. Syaoran could see the two dragons emblem on the back, marking it as property of the Side of Good. 'This talisman must be of great importance.' he thought to himself, 'Enough to become the emblem for the Side of Good.'

Bringing the scroll over to the fighters, Raiden blew on it lightly. As soon as it came within a couple feet from Sakura's talisman, the letters began to glow. "This is called the Incomplete scroll. The symbols tell how to work the Talismans and where to find them. Unfortunately, half of it has been lost-"

"…Thus it's name…" interrupted Xiu carefully. The other three nodded in comprehension.

"So, which parts are missing?" asked Jun Fan.

"Since the scroll displayes the legend, the actual amount of knowledge isn't that much." explained Raiden sadly. "We only have the part that tells you how to use the scroll, and hints to the hiding place of the half of light. It was originally somewhere near the Shaolin temple in China, so it didn't go that far from it's original hiding place."

"What about the scroll?" asked Syaoran, "Couldn't you use it to point the basic direction of the other half?"

"The fact that part of the scroll is missing also affects its powers." answered the immortal, "It can only be of real use to you at a close range from the other half. Other than that, it will only show you that you're near the dark half by glowing symbols. If you are too far, it own't have any effect whatsoever."

The fighters looked pretty down. it seemed hopeless. Sakura lifted the scroll carefully, looking at the letters with interest. Suddenly, a flash erupted from her talisman half, hitting the scroll directly in the centre. The object was ripped from her grasp, hovering in the centre of the circle they had formed. The glow now covered the entire thing, golden and bright. Syaoran suddenly pointed at the opposite wall. "Look!" he cried hoarsely.

The others looked with amazement at the golden symbol projected onto the dark-coloured wall. It was so bright that it looked as if someone had painted it on. Raiden's breath withdrew sharply as he recognised the sign.

"Nani desu ka?" asked Xiu worriedly, turning to his master. His ice-blue eyes were now sharp with concern.

"It appears that we now _do_ have a clue to where the Dark half might be…" gasped Raiden, eyes openly displaying disbelief, "That sign, if I remember correctly, is the signature of the Core world."

Xiu gasped too. The other three looked at him and Raiden puzzledly. "What's going on?" asked Sakura curiously, "What's the Core?"

"All the wrorlds have their own names and locations." began Xiu slowly, "The one that the Side of Good tends to recruit from the most is Earth. The side of Evil, however, tends to recruit from the Otherworld. That's the natural choice for them, considering that most of the Otherworld inhabitants are demons and the like; creatures prone to siding with evil. The core, however, has always been an enigma. It's almost like an alternate reality. The laws devealoped by the greater Kami don't apply there, and they even have their own set of ruling Kami. The Core is a crossroads between all the worlds, but both sides tend to avoid it altogether."

"How come neither side has ever considered asking the Core Kami for help?" asked Jun Fan curiously, "I mean, it would be very handy to have an unexpected ally, and the location of the Core itself sounds like an ultimate advantage."

"Because the Kami have no interest in the rest of the Worlds." said Raiden in explanation, "They don't care what happens. The Tournament is none of their concern. Also, they are neither Good nor Evil, so their affiliation and alignment would always be in question."

"If I recall correctly," said Xiu, a sudden thought coming to him, "Their "Dark Treasure" I believe the name was, is one of their most valued sacred objects. I have a feeling that they must have been referring to their talisman half. They probably won't be too happy to part with it."

"So, we're going to have to send someone into a mostly unknown, hardly welcoming place to find something that has the potential to get them killed?" asked Jun Fan, summing things up, "Doesn't sound like a very welcoming job."

"I'll go." said Syaoran suddenly. The other three turned to stare at him.

"I have the Kamehame no Kiai on my side, which might be a help." he convinced, "You also don't have to tell anyone else that way, and don't have to risk one of your sempai."

"You realize that this will take away from your training time, ne?" asked Raiden seriously.

Syaoran nodded. "If something happens to me," he said, "you still have Sakura, so this is really the best way."

"I'm going too." said Jun Fan decisively, "We'll stand a better chance with two going than one."

Despite Syaoran's obvious displeasure at this suggestion, Xiu and Raiden agreed wordlessly. "Then I'm going too." said Sakura decisively. Her eyes posessing the determined fire once more.

"Iie." disaggreed Raiden, "We need you here in case the other two don't make it back. You are the only other fighter in posession of the Kamehame no Kiai. You stay, Sakura, daughter of Nadeshiko."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, clearly unhappy with his verdict but unwilling to argue, knowing that what he said was truth.

"You both leave tomorrow at dawn." said Xiu, turning his attention back to Jun Fan and Syaoran and meeting their gaze with a strong one of his own.

"Hai." they chorused. Syaoran glared at Jun Fan.

*********

"Syaoran, can I speak to you?" asked Ryushi.

The younger warrior stood up from his seat at the table. He and the other recruits had just sat down for dinner after a long hard day of training in which they worked to the breaking point by their masters. Syaoran, Sakura, and a handful of them were especially worn out after a session with Xiu.

Syaoran followed Ryushi until they were at the edge of the hall, far from where the other recruits could hear them. Ryushi turned a serious eye on the kohai infront of him. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

The younger warrior looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked in a quiet voice that reflected the shock he felt.

Ryushi waved his question off. "If people stopped talking here, the walls would cave in." he explained briefly. "The others-well, the sempai at least- know too. They jusi haven't said anything about it."

"Well, hai. Jun Fan and I are leaving tomorrow at dawn-" replied Syaoran.

"-Not your favourite choice for travelling companion, ne?" cut in Ryushi with a smile. He had correctly interpreted the grimace that the young fighter displayed.

Syaoran shook his head, cinnamon hair brushing into his eyes with the motion. Casually, he comed them back with his fingers, though it did little good. "Baka hair," he grumbled lightly, trying again.

"I wouldn't say that!" laughed Ryushi, "Lost of girls go for that messy look."

Syaoran's face sobered slightly. "Maybe…" he said half-heartedly.

Ryushi studied the youth carefully before answering. "But…you're not interested in "Lots of girls", are you?" he noted.

Syaoran looked at him quizzically. Ryushi went on to explain his statement further.

"You're only really interested in one." he said kindly, gripping the kohai's shoulder. Then, he turned and walked away before Syaoran could fully work out the meaning of his words.

Syaoran stood in a daze for a little while, then walked back to his seat, all the time unaware of the green eyes stared fixedly on him. Sakura turned away, grunting softly. 'I didn't think he had it in him…' she thought, letting a small secretive smile cross her lips for one fleeting instant.

*********

Kwaihu's sword strapped to his back, Syaoran stood with Jun Fan before Raiden and Xiu. Jun Fan carried a small bag with the Side of Good's emblem of the double dragons. This was to keep the talisman half safe when transporting it back.Syaoran carried the incomplete scroll, stored in a safekeeping tube that also bore the dragon insignia. Raiden looked at the two, studying them carefully. For some reason, his gaze now made Syaoran slightly nervous.

"I thank you for what you are about to do." he said at last, eyes not leaving the recruits, "You shall always be remembered for this, whether you are successful or not."

Syaoran couldn't help but shudder slightly. _Whether you are successful or not_…The thought of what faliure meant…

'And I haven't even told Sakura how I feel.' he thought sadly, 'Wait a minute! How DO I feel?'

For some reason, his mind could come up with no easy answer for this question. His mind snapped back to reality suddenly when Raiden and Xiu stepped towards the large circular emblem in the centre of the room and pressed their hands on the cool stone. An ice blue glow from both their combined energies illuminated the room for a minute, and the circle was moving, raising from the floor, revealing a dark hole with crude stone steps leading down. The two travelling companions (or soon to be) looked down into the blackness, unable to see the bottom.

"This is as far as we can help you." said Xiu. Standing forward, he bowed deeply to each youth. "Kami guide you on your quest."

The two returned the bow, then turned and bowed to Raiden. Looking into the hole, they took a deep breath and dropped down into the darkness.

********

__

~*

A snaking stone passage slopes down, winding, twisting, and turning. Breaking through the darkness, torchlight illuminates the chamber. Vast, it is home to a monstrous mechanical thing. From every surface, people are sitting on stone seats. Some are crying. There is a sudden surge of sapphire blue energy and everything is lit in a ghostly blue glow. Suddenly, disjointed images flash; first, a chestnut-haired youth is overtaken by a dark shadow that consumes everything, leaving it in blackness. A black-haired youth is set upon by four shadow card-like enteties.A dark-haired man struck by two pairs of hands, disappearing in a flash of light along with his attackers. The images speed up, becoming flashes of scenes, which all are eventually consumed by darkness. A bright golden flash-blast of black energy-small girl with short black hair in pigtails-tall slender female clad in dark purple-island surrounded by ice blue light…The images get faster and faster, until the rush is overtaken by a flash of white light…

~*

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura came awake suddenly. Sitting up, she looked around, breath coming in short gasps. Húmi stood over her, looking at the younger girl with concern.

"Daijobu desu wa?" she asked worriedly. Sakura reached up and felt her forehead. It was covered in cold sweat. She could also feel the moisture coming from her eyes.

Asina walked over, hugging Sakura's frame to her as sobs racked the hysterical kohai's delicate body. "What happened?" she asked soothingly, patting the small of Sakura's back.

"My….my bro…brother…and Syaoran….and Jun Fan…" she sobbed weakly.

"Shh…don't worry. I'm sure they're going to be fine…" whispered Asina reassuringly. However, Sakura only sobbed harder. "Iie!" she cried, "They…they got Touya…and Syaoran and Jun Fan! They got them…" she repeated over and over, rocking back and forth.

Asina looked at Húmi, her eyes deep with worry. "Maybe we should report this to Raiden-sama…"

Húmi nodded almost immediately. "People with power are often granted vision by the elder Kami." she explained, partly to herself.

The two girls helped Sakura up, giving her their support as the three made their way to Raiden's chambers. All were silent on the way, as it was still dark outside and most of the Lookout was asleep.

Though Sakura wasn't really paying attention, she was surprised when they didn't go into the main hallway. Instead, Húmi led them through a side corridor that Sakura had never used before. Smaller than the usual ones that dominated the rest of the temple, this one was rougher and not as finished. Twisting and turning, it finally emerged in a large cavern. Asina whispered to the torches, wherupon they burst into flame, illuminating the surroundings. There were actual torches, not Enkyuuyu like the inner temple lights.

"Enkyuuku are scared by the dragons." explained Húmi as they continued to move along the side of the cavern.

'Dragons?' thought Sakura. Looking ahead, she almost screamed. A huge hulking form could be seen in the darkness ahead. As they neared it, the torchlight revealed it to be a huge winged lizard with green and brown markings. Asina and Húmi strolled casually by, paying no attention to the long tail as it swished softly back and forth. Sakura sneaked past, running as quickly and silently as she could when passing it. Shifting her attention to the front, she breathed a soft sigh of relief, only to notice that Húmi and Asina were looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"You know that the dragon…" began Húmi

"Was asleep, right?" finished Asina.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, blushed a bright red as the two giggled softly.

"Ohayo." said a voice softly. All three girls jumped from surprise. Raiden walked out of the shadows, gazing at them kindly. Catching sight of the immortal, Sakura was once again reminded of the reason why she was there. The memory of the dream almost made her begin to sob quietly again.

Asina and Húmi exchanged worried glances. "Raiden-sama, Sakura has something to tell you…" said Asina softly.

"Well, Sakura, come with me and you can tell me everything." said Raiden, gesturing with his hand. Somehow, the soft confidence of the elder made Sakura feel incredibly calm and completely at peace. Following him, they left Asina and Húmi in the dragon stables.

"I hope everything's ok…" said Húmi, gazing at the sleeping dragons that surrounded them.

"So do I…" said Asina, "So do I…"

*********

Sakura walked away, feeling releaved. Húmi and Asina were still there when she finished talking with Raiden, and the three made their way towards the showers. Since they were already up, why not beat the rush? The elder watched them as they walked off, quietly talking about something which made Sakura blush at the mention of it.

"Xiu." he whispered to the shadows nearby, watching in satisfaction as the black-clad warrior emerged from them, looking disgruntled.

"I know you know all your old students and their abilities, Raiden-sama, but sometimes I feel as if I could kill you for being so wise." he grumbled, frowning. Raiden shook his head, smiling slightly at his student's slight outburst.

Walking over to watch from his sensei's side, the black-haired fighter flicked his long braid back, eyes focused on the disappearing formes of Sakura, Asina, and Húmi. His eyes were now an unfamiliar shade of blue, one of mixed emotions.

"You know that what she saw was no nightmare, ne?" questioned Raiden, his gaze shifting to his student. Xiu nodded, eyes still forward.

"What do you make of her vision, then?" asked the immortal.

Xiu looked over at him, taking a deep breath as he thought the question over. "I believe that my information a while ago was correct. Somehow, I have an incling that Yao'Xi'Liu _is _ planning something. Something big. As for Xiao Lang and Jun Fan, I believe that the dark shadow was the darkness of the core, and the cloaked figures the guardians of the Dark half. As for everything else, your guess is as good as mine."

Nodding, the half-kami began heading from the dragon stables to the main temple at a lesurely pace. "Xiao Lang -or Syaoran as he is called now-and Jun Fan are in more danger than we realized." he stated shortly, "Unfortunately, it is now too late to do anything but pray that they are able to overcome."

Xiu nodded. His gaze darkened once again, saddening slightly, before he melted back into the shadows. Nearby, another shadow slipped away, leaving no trace.

*********

"Almost…there…"

The little girl stretched her arm as far as she could reach. In her small, yet tightly closed hand, she gripped the edge of a nest. Inside, three small nestlings peeped piteously. She adjusted her footing, leaning out precariously as she once again reached towards a branch of a nearby tree.

"There!"

Stepping back down, the little girl brushed her short black hair from her eyes. Due to her hair length, small strands would always escape the confines of her pigtails and fall into her eyes. Tied in both were two golden feathers, so bright that they seemed to glow with their own etherial light.

Looking around, she soon noticed the mother fly in, checking the nest to see if it was okay. "Don't worry!" chirruped the girl, "Your babies are fine!"

Surprisingly, the bird seemed to understand her. It even gave a small cheep of thanks before returning to the tiring job of feeding the small baby birds.

Smiling, the little girl turned away, only to be seized by a pair of black gloved hands. One clasped tightly over her mouth, she barely had time to try a scream and slight struggle before the flash of light came…

The birds looked at the spot where their rescuer had been a minute ago. The only evidence of any disturbance was a lone golden feather lying on the ground.

*********

^^That's it, minna! Onegai, review, as always! I'm sorry if this chapter was rather dull, but it was necissary to the plot. Also, tell me what an ideal chapter length would be, so I know how long to write it! Until next time, Ja ne! 

****

ULT 

Kensu's corner- Joke of the day

This time, they're all lawyer-related! Wai! Enjoy!

~

Q: How was the copper wire invernted?

A: Two lawyers fighting over a penny.

~

A lawyer and a physician were walking on the beach. They made a bet for 25 cents on who could hold their breath underwater the longest. The lawyer drowned.

~

__

Posted in the office of a lawyer: 

"I'm going to prove you innocent, even if it takes every last penny you stole."

~

In 1996, _The Firm _overtook _Jurassic Park_ as the most highly grossing movie of that year, thereby proving what everyone already suspected; lawyers are WAY scarier than dinosaurs.

~

A high-priced lawyer, a low-priced lawyer, and the toothfairy all sit around a table with 10 000 dollars in the centre. The lights go off, and when they come back on, the money is gone. Who took it?

__

Answer: The high-priced lawyer, because the low-priced lawyer and the toothfairy are both figments of your imagination.

~

A Jewish man, an Indian man, and a lawyer are all travelling together on a remote country road when their car breaks down. As nightfall is approaching, the three seek shelter for the night at a nearby farm. "Ok," says the farmer, "But I only have two beds. One of you will have to sleep in the stable."

"I will," says the Jew, "As a boy, I was always made to work in my father's stable. I am used to it." and he heads out to the stable.

However, ten minuted later, just as the household is preparing to settle down, there's a knock at the door. Opening, it reveals the Jew, who remarks, "I'm sorry, but you have a pig in your stable. it is against my religious laws to share the stable with a pig."

"Alright," answered the Indian man, "I will sleep in the stable." And he heads out.

However, another ten minutes pass, and there is a knock at the door. Opened, it reveals the Indian man. "I'm sorry, " he says, "but you have a cow in your stable. In my religion, cows are sacred, and I am forbidden to share your stable with it."

"Feh! You're all a bunch of sissies." says the lawyer bad-temperedly, "If you're going to be so silly about it, I guess _I'll_ sleep in the stable." and he heads out.

However, another ten minutes pass, and there's a knock at the door. The farmer grumbles as he goes to open it, muttering something about not getting any sleep. Opened, it reveals the pig and the cow.

~

That's it for this time, minna! Onegai, if you have any good jokes, send them to me at [sweet_sakura7@hotmail.com][1], and I may post them in "Kensu's corner". If you are a lawyer, please don't take these personally! 

   [1]: mailto:sweet_sakura7@hotmail.com



	10. The Core, Part 1

Heyla minna10 

KONNICHIWA MINNA! Wai! Chapter 10! I hope you all don't stop reading because of the speed in which the chapters are getting out (gomen, that's life), and a huge, gigantic arigato to all those who reviewed! Wai! It's because of you guys that I even followed the crazy little idea I had while listening to the Mortal Kombat theme so long ago (May 2001, actually). This being the halfway point in the story, I just wanted to take a moment to tell you all how much your encouragement means to me. Onegai keep being such awesome readers! This is also a neat midway point çause the story has reached the 100 review mark! Wai! I never thought it would get there! My deepest gratitude for not despairing with the plot or anything!

****

Arigatos:To Kingpin, ~*Sakura Scout*~, The Clow, Sakura&Li 4 ever, Meggie M., Sakura Jade and Lizzy Czapski! Arigato again for reviewing!

****

Dedication: To Alexandra-chan, Keelan-kun, Brittney-chan, Brittney-chan, Kristen-chan, and Ashten-kun! Wai! Arigato for being such wonderful critics of my work, and for being part of our little anime club! I would also like to thank everyone who has stayed with the ficcy, despite all things which fate has done to make things difficult. Arigato to Sensei Baker for arranging the Tournament on November 7th so that we can prepare for the one in March! 

****

Disclaimer: 

Jurei-chan Takano doesn't own:

MK

CCS

DB/DBZ

All else with a logo

She DOES own: 

All the original Chara (Ryushi, Húmi, Xiu, Asina, Kensu, Shikoku, Yao'Xi'Liu, Miroku, Yin, Atami, Jade, The Shadow Kami, The Elder Kami, and Jun Fan)

The storyline

She would preffer if:

You did not sue her

You reviewed after reading!

You would go R&R her other story "Giving "Training" New Meaning!" (it's so sad and lonesome! Wahhhhhh! *_shameless advertising*_)

You visited her site (http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/shotojurei) upon its completion!

I will tell you when it's complete, minna! Brittney-chan scanned some pics for me, so there's actually something there to see! I also changed chapter 1 slightly so that it's easier to read. Stay tuned!

Now! To CHAPTER TEN! The midway point in this story!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

A CCS fanfic by Jurei-chan

********

THUMP!

Syaoran managed to land as best he could in the pitch blackness that surrounded him. It wasn't easy, seeing as he couldn't tell when the ground was right under him. 

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the incredible change. Sure, the hall hadn't been too bright in the first place, but the contrast in light was still shocking. The young fighter looked around, seeing if he could find his companion.

"Jun Fan? Where are you?" he whispered. For some odd reason, he felt as if he should attract the least amount of attention as possible.

Suddenly, a strong amount of light shone, making the Chinese warrior shield his eyes. Jun Fan appeared, carrying a torch. Strangely, he seemed no worse for their fall into the entrance of the Core world.

"What are you trying to do? BLIND ME?!" demanded Syaoran angrily. He knew it wasn't really Jun Fan's fault, but this place made him edgy and nervous.

His companion ignored the outburst, smiling. Another thing to infuriate the already irate youth. "Gomen!" he apologized, "I guess the entrance could have done with a little lighting in the first place, ne?"

Syaoran merely grunted quietly in reply. Pushing past Jun Fan, he made his way along the passage that the torch illuminated with it's golden glow. Now that the shock was over, the torch didn't seem incredibly bright.

The roughly hued rock suddenly gave way to wide and uneven stone steps. The Green-clad fighter paused for a moment before stepping down onto the first step. Jun Fan followed, his feet barely making a sound.

At the bottom of the flight, the passage opened out onto a steep path. There wasn't any more need for the torch. The fires that burned here and there along the winding road. Jun Fan and Syaoran looked around, taking in their surroundings.

'So this is the Core World?' thought Syaoran, 'hmmm, makes sense.'

The Sky was dark and devoid of stars or anything else that could tell the travellers what direction they were heading. From where they were and heading off into the distance, fires burned in small patches. (Think Outworld from the first MK movie) Seeing as the fires were the only light, the shadows strewn more densely across the ground than the light patches were an almost purple shade. All in all, the feeling of the world was forbidding and hostile.

"Well, where do you think we're supposed to go once here?" asked Jun Fan after several minutes of silence and them standing there, immobile.

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe we should head for that giant black tower that just HAPPENS to be looming in the distance?" answered Syaoran in an irate voice.

Jun Fan laughed, making Syaoran's nerves grate once again. "Why don't you try that scroll, just to be sure?" he asked, smiling.

'That's not a bad idea,' thought Syaoran, '…not like I'd ever tell _him_ that.'

Taking the tube which hung around his neck, the Chinese warrior chanted the spell which Raiden had taught him before he had left. This was a useful little charm which acted more like a compass than anything.

__

"Ancient forces of our past and future,

Show us the way of courage and truth.

Let light and Darkness unite in the balance,

Now! I, the master command you!

RELEASE THE SPIRIT WITHIN!"

Jun Fan watched in mild amazement as a bright golden light surrounded Syaoran. All the power suddenly rushed to his hand, gathering there in a ball. In his palm, the forces molded into an arrow, pointing them in the direction of the Dark Tower.

"I guess I was right." Said Syaoran mildly, packing away the scroll.

Jun Fan wordlessly blew lightly on the torch. Crimson energy flower gently, dousing the flame. He then stowed the wooden segment in his travel pack. Syaoran looked at him strangely, shaking his head slightly. Why the other slightly senior fighter would want to save it, he wasn't prepared to even guess.

"What?" asked Jun Fan good-naturedly in respond to the glance, "Who knows when we'll need another light?"

Thw two silently began to make their way towards the black shape in the distance.

********

Sakura flopped down on her bed, sighing. She felt restless, bored, and slightly lethargic. For some reason, the Lookout just wasn't the same without Jun Fan and Syaoran. Even Xiu was away at the moment, apparently doing some spy work for Raiden.

'Mou! Everyone has something interesting or useful to do but me!' she complained inwardly, 'Asina and Húmi are down at the Dragon stables, Jade and Atami are off somewhere doing who knows, and Ryushi's off riding Hoshikyu ( Ryushi's dragon. Yeah, he has a dragon, ok?) I guess I could talk to that other recruit, Miroku, but I don't really know him that well.'

Her self-pity was cut short when she heard a knock. Looking up, she saw Shikoku standing in the open doorway.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, "What's happening with you?"

Sakura merely allowed her head to flop back down in answer to his greeting. "Nothing," she answered tiredly, "And it's driving me INSANE! Mou, why couldn't I have something useful to do? Like go with Syaoran and Jun Fan."

Shikoku walked in and sat down in one of the chairs near her. "Because, right now, the most important and vital thing you can do for Raiden and the Side of Good is stay safe and alive. You're quite valuable to us, you know."

She sighed in answer. "Doushite? Why do I have to be valuable? Why couldn't I be dispensable like Kensu?"

Shikoku allowed himself a wry grin. "Kensu's not dispensable. He's just a pain in the-"

"Osu, Boss-man! I heard that! And to think, I put my life on the _line_ for you and this is all the thanks I get?" joked Kensu, entering the room. He chose another seat opposite Shikoku and proceeded to toss and odd round object up and down in his hand.

"Oh, cut the theatrical pity act you little green-haired weasle." answered Shikoku tiredly, "Weren't you supposed to be working in the lab or something?"

"Already finished, Boss-man!" laughed the energetic fighter, "and Raiden-sama and Xiu will be happy with the invention this time. Though I don't agree with their verdict on my last creation."

"Don't ask." said Shikoku to Sakura before she even had the chance to phrase a question.

"…And I just need to test it on someone now…" continued Kensu, but Shikoku was already backing away.

"No way in freaking hell," he said to the green-haired fighter, noting the strange glint that had appeared in his eyes, "I'm not you're human guinea pig. Go test your crazy project on someone else."

"Naw. As if I'd use you, grandpa, " laughed Kensu good-naturedly, "You're too slow for my invention anyway. I bet a sloth would be better suited."

"Kensu, you've just done several things that annoy me," began Shikoku dangerously, "first, you insulted me. Next, you insulted my speed. Final and worst of all, you called me "grandpa". For that, you shall attent the Tournament in a group of individual body parts so small that they will be indistinguishable from each other."

Faster than the eye could see, he was on Kensu like a tiger. There was a blast of bright green light and smoke, and Sakura coughed, waiting for it to clear. When it did, however, all that was visible was Shikoku, sitting puzzledly on the floor.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" came Kensu's laughter from outside, "I guess you were my human guinea pig after all!"

Shikoku rushed to the window, but Kensu was already gone, laughing maniacally all the way into the distance.

"So, what was he testing?" asked Sakura, slightly confused by the last while's strange events.

"Oh, Kensu's our "Guaranteed Road Evil Engineer and Natal Devealoper of Ocular Technical Services" here at the Lookout." answered Shikoku easily.

Sakura's eyes became those little anime dots, and she blinked several times in confusion.

"Try seeing what the first letters of all the major words spell." explained Shikoku. It seemed as if he was used to this kind of reaction by now.

"G-R-E-E-"oh, I get it now!" exclaimed the Card mistress, "He chose the name, didn't he?"

"How _ever_ did you guess?" asked the elder warrior sarcastically.

"But why "Green Dots"? "

"Hey! Who _knows_ the way that his twisted little brain works?" asked Shikoku tiredly, "anyway, I'd better get back to figuring out that "Special Assignment" for Xiu and Raiden-sama."

He was almost out the door when Sakura stopped him again. "You didn't tell me exactly _what _he was testing," she remarked.

"Oh! He was seeing if his new project was safe to use on human beings." was the answer she received.

"But, he tested it on _himself?_ Didn't he realize what kinds of side-effects that might have had?" the fighter asked, shocked.

Shikoku walked back into the room and sat down directly next to Sakura. Taking her hand, he looked directly into her eyes.

"Haven't you ever wondered how Kensu's hair got to be the way it is now?" he asked seriously. Then he walked briskly out of the room, leaving Sakura laughing inside, her boredome forgotten.

********

A figure appeared out of the shadows next to Raiden. The immortal didn't even look at the warrior, merely nooded his head to aknowledge their presence.

"So, Xiu, how bad is it?" he asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled in. The black-clad warrior shook his head slightly, half disappointed, half wonderous of his old teacher's abilities. His face grew grave, however, when he remembered the true purpose for their meeting.

"Worse than expected," he answered seriously," the disappearances have been happening for a while now. Counting the Oni-chan of Nadeshiko's daughter, the total number is well over fifty. It's a good thing that Sakura had that vision, or we might never have known about it. I wonder how Yao'Xi'Liu has managed to get this past the Elder Kami."

"He has his ways," answered Raiden shortly, "I just wonder what the pattern in the missing is. There has to be some sort of connection."

"What do you think he needs them for?" asked Xiu carefully. Somehow, the knowledge that Yao'Xi'Liu was Raiden's brother made the question feel more awkward than it would have a couple days ago.

Raiden sighed, looking off in deep thought. "I wish I knew," he asnwered tiredly, "I wish I knew…"

********

Sakura sat down at the tabe that evening, feeling oddly giddy at seeing everyone again. Her face was alight in a smile, her eyes glowing with relief and happiness. The emotions dimmed, however, when she notices the two empty seats at the guys' usual table.

'Syaoran…Jun Fan…' she thought sadly, remembering her dream, 'I wonder if they're altight…'

A sudden image of a Chinese youth in green fighters' uniform and deep amber eyes crossed her mind, accompanied with a strange stab in her chest. Gasping slightly from shock, the young warrior placed a hand on the area, breathing short. The stab was gone now, replaced by an odd ache.

'What's going on with me?' Sakura questioned in her mind.

Her thought were cut short when she noticed the sudden loud sounds from the guys' table.

"Hmm…I wonder where Raiden's "Pets" are tonight? Probably skipping training duty, being too good to do like the rest of us." said a loudish drawling voice. It was revealed to belong to Miroku, another recruit that had been at the Lookout a little longer than Sakura and some others.

Sakura felt a quivering rage build within her, and was about to stand up and physically hurt the recruit, but Kensu got there first.

"Clean the stupid out of your ears for just one second and listen good," he hissed angrily, grabbing Miroku up by the collar, "You don't EVER suggest that other recruits are given better treatment by Raiden-sama, wakari-masu?"

Miroku shot the green-haired fighter a defiant glare. "I'll do what I want, and neither you, your bastard leader, or your slut of a sister can tell me otherwise."

Kensu's eyes exploded with green fire. He was on the recruit in a second,giving him a medium blow to the jaw. He would have done more, but was pulled off by Asina and Shikoku. "Kensu, you know better than to hit a recruit!" whispered the female fighter to her writhing and furious brother.

"But-"

"If he has complaints about the way things are run, he should take them up with Raiden-sama and Xiu. It isn't our place to educate him on the subject." added Shikoku.

The restrained warrior struggled a bit longer, then gave up. "Yeah, I know," he answered defeatedly, "but that little #@!$%!# makes me so mad with his attitude-"

"Well, we should keep this quiet from Raiden-sama and Xiu," said Atami quietly, "though I wouldn't mind having him thrown out, I don't think they need any more problems at the moment."

Wordlessly, the others nodded, all except one.

"You think we should tell, Húmi?" asked Shikoku, one eyebrow raised. The dragon-raiser gave no answer, but continued to look down at the table as she had been throughout the entire ordeal.

"Húmi, daijobu desu wa?" asked Sakura concernedly, moving over to pat the senior on the back.

"She just got news that her little sister, Kaeshi, disappeared." answered Asina in a subdued voice.

Húmi merely stayed in the same position, showing no change of expression.

All the fighters went still. No one moved or talked. It seemed the disappearings were getting closer and closer to home…

********

^^Well, that's it for this chapter, minna! Wai! Well, tell me if it was any good, k? I'm soooo sorry for leaving it there, but I couldn't really find another good place to end. Onegai, as usual WRITE A REVIEW! I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU IF YOU DO! And it only takes a couple minutes…well, ahem, moving on, here's the ULT for this chapter!

****

ULT

Kensu's Corner-Joke of the Day

(This one is thanks to Kingpin, Arigato for giving me the joke! Wai! Now, I hope none of the readers take offense in any way! It's ONLY A JOKE! NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!)

~Three blondes walk into a bar and order themselves a round. The bartender askes them why they're toasting themselves. One answers for them. "Well, we finished a puzzle in 56 hours, and on the box, it said "6 years and up!"

***

The Drunk (this is my joke, one of my favourites too!)

A police squad car parks near the entrance to the parking lot of a bar. They plan to wait there, and catch those who are out drinking and driving. After a little while, a man stumbles out of the bar, walking so unsteadily that it's obvious he's had WAY too much to drink. After walking aroung the parking lot cluelessly for a while, he drops to the ground in a heap. The police watch in amazement as he doesn't move for almost ten minutes, before he finally picks himself off the pavement and continues to stumble around. The cops wait tensely as he fumbles with his keys, trying them in several different cars. All this time a couple cars leave the parking lot. More card leave as the guy finally finds his car, and yet more leave as he fumbles clumsily with putting the keys into the ignition. Finally, he's the only guy left, and he's slumped over the steering wheel. The police think about checking if he's still alive, but he suddenly moves, turning on the ignition and driving out of the parking lot. (Knocking over two trash cans in the process). As soon as he's out, the cops turn on the signal lights, stopping the man and making him pull over to the side of the road. However, when they try the breathalizer test, the results are astonishing. There isn't a trace of alcahol in the man's body!

"Wait here while we get a new one," said the police officer to the guy, "this one's obviously broken.."

"I wouldn't say that at all, " answered the guy, "I'm the designated decoy."

^^lol! Hope you enjoyed them, minna! Onegai, send me any jokes you have and think are funny! (except pun jokes! Blech! Pun jokes are definitely the lowest form of humor!)


	11. The Core, Part 2

Konnichiwa minna-san! Wai! Once again, gomen for the long wait. I've had a TON of other things to do, like Karate tournaments and kyu gradings. Now that that's over, I should be back to my usual wait until April (who know? That's just when the next Tournament is). Anyway, I've been working hard on my website and it should be up in another little while. Quite a lot is done, but it still needs work. For future reference, the URL is:

http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/shotojurei/index.html

Take a look later (probably by the next two chapters it should be pretty much complete) and tell me what you think!

****

Arigatos: To SakuraJade, Suga-chan & Tiana-chan, Lenna and Nelly, rach, The Clow Creator, mya, ~*Sakura Scout*~, Aya Mikage~*, Saiera, The Flower Child, Kingpin, and tj. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *sniff*Wai!

****

Dedication: To SakuraJade, for being a great author and so thoughtful in letting me know when she's updated! To Lenna and Nelly for giving such original reviews! To Kingpin for sticking through with this story from the first! To sensei Yaguchi, for making our kyu gradings such an incredible experience! To sensei Bruce, Lewis, Marisol, and all the other karate-ka who make me look pathetic by comparison (hehe, it's true!). Also, to Colin Chin and Thomas Chin for making this last grading so interesting! You guys are great! Wai! And finally, last (but certainly not least!) to the faithful readers, who are the real driving force behind the story!

****

Disclaimer: I, sigh, DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY THIS? Fine, hai hai, ok. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Mortal Kombat (Trilogy or otherwise), Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Broken Sky, or anything else with a registered trade mark or logo. Instead, the lucky millionarea are CLAMP, Midway Entertainment, FUNimation, Chis Wooding, etc. Jurei-chan Takano only ownes some aspects of the storyline, and all the original characters (Yin, Xiu, Yao'Xi'Liu, Jun Fan, Shikoku *hai, I did name him after a Japanese island*, Ryushi *name stolen from _Broken Sky_, I must admit*, Asina, Kensu, Miroku, the Shadow Kami, Raiden *spelled as RAIDEN instead of RAYDEN*, and SYAORAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I snuck into the Kodansha and CLAMP HQ and stole him! I am open to all negotiations, minna! Hehe! Just kidding! I WISH I owned him, but alas, I'm not anywhere NEAR that lucky. Instead, I have to settle with writing ficcies. Oh, well, that's how this came about, ne?

Now FINALLY, after the long, long wait, CHAPTER ELEVEN!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide) 

A CCS Fanfic by Jurei-chan

Miroku stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his face. Along his cheek, running down to his jaw, was a thin, jagged cut. His eyes narrowed as his fingers brushed the open aperture. This would probably turn into a scar. And it was all thanks to that green-haired trouble-maker…

'He did this…his stupid fighter's gloved are edged with metal…'

"You'll pay for this one day, Kensu," he whispered to himself, "the day will come when you're stupid game-playing will get you so deeply into trouble that you won't be able to weasle your way out…"

********

"_Kuro-sama_…"

A soft hiss was all that was needed. The dark form in the shadows seemed to materialise out of nowhere, directly in front of the coal-black throne. The figure seated there nodded the tiniest of nods in aknowledgement. The dark form bowed deeply, it's deep red eyes, however, remained focused forward.

"What have you discovered?" the figure in the throne asked, it's voice a low mix of sounds that was almost indistinguishable from the silence and hum of machinery. It seemed that the other party could hear it well, however, as it's voice answered, seeming to come from all directions at once.

"They have sent two recruits in search of the dark dragon," it hissed, "Our spy has also uncovered that they know about the disappearances. It seems, however, that they do not know the connection between each."

Yao'Xi'Liu's lips curved in a cold, cruel smile. Noob Saibot was by far his most competent fighter, assassin, spy, and general all rolled into one.

"Alert the Shadow Kami that someone has dared to enter his realm." He said silkily, "As for them discovering the disappearances, that is of no concern. They will never figure out what we plan to do with them all."

Noob Saibot nodded briefly before melting back into the shadows.

Raiden's brother allowed himself a small chuckle.

"My, this will certainly be the most interesting Tournament yet…"

********

The girl sat in the dank cell, her nimble mind thinking up escape plan after escape plan. Each was tossed aside when she found faults that would definitely cost her her life. If only she had one more person with her, the chances would be thrown in her favour…

Her deep indigo eyes glowed briefly as a chill ran down her spine. Though the feeling had beenfleeting, there was no denying it. She knew to trust her instincts above all else. That was the main principle…if you wished to stay alive in the Core.

Something was going to happen.

Though she had no way of knowing what, she was certain that she was right. Sitting there in the darkness, the feeling came again, this time stronger than before.

Yin slipped her cloth mask on in anticipation. Now all that anyone would be able to see of her was her eyes. The rest of her face below them was shrouded in purple cloth, giving her a mysterious appearance. Twisting a strand of her dark purple hair, she crouched in the dark, waiting…

Waiting for whatever it might be that would ensure her freedom…

********

Syaoran's instincts were going haywire. At first, he hadn't noticed it, the gradual feeling of something not being quite right. The longer the feeling persisted, however, the stronger it became, until the Chinese warrior couldn't ignore it any longer. The chill he felt, the feeling of being watched…

"Jun Fan…" he whispered quietly, "we're not alone. Something else's after us…"

"I know…" Jun Fan answered, his eyes remaining forward, "don't give the impression that we're aware of their presence."

Syaoran nodded minutely. He fixed his gaze forward, but the feeling still persisted. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something fade out of the shadows for an instant, but managed to convince himself not to check.

A bend in the pathway came up, edged in purple shadows given from the orangish glow. Both warriors turned the bend, walking cautiously through the darkness. Though the gloom only lasted about a minute, it seemed to stretch forever. Finally emerging from a particularly black spot, Jun Fan turned around to check on Syaoran, making sure that the younger fighter was untouched.

Much to his utmost shock, Jun Fan saw the green figure for only a second before he heared a short gasp of surprise, and the blackness seemed to swallow him back. Dashing back to help his companion, the red-clad youth's hand met with thin air. It was as if the shadows had consumed him entirely.

Suddenly, four black figures attacked. It was purely fighter's instincts that managed to save him from the first blows, but the shadows were incredibly and inhumanly fast. Jun Fan blocked as many attacks as possible, but their advantage soon began to show. At last, one of them managed to strike the youth on the back of the head, making him slip quickly into inky blackness.

********

The room around was dark, only illuminated by a white stone that glowed with a pale light. Syaoran groaned as he gained consiousness, touching his head briefly before moving his hand away. The pain was dull and throbbing. All he could really remember was seeing Jun Fan up ahead, then being swallowed by blackness...

Wait a minute…room?

Observing his surroundings, the young fighter was puzzled.

'Where in Kami-sama's name _am _I?' he thought to himself. He noticed that the bed was slightly comfortable, but not extremely so. Besides the door that he could now make out, a small window was the only other exit. Presently, wooden slats covered it, but it was a window nonetheless.

Standing up, Syaoran made his way to the door and tried to turn the handle. As he expected, it was locked. Walking over to the window, he managed to pry one of the slats away and look out. His breath caught in his throat as he observed the long and painful-looking fall to the ground. The sides of the building in which he was housed were coal black.

'I'm in the tower…' he realised, 'but why?'

Searching his person, the youth discovered that he had most everything of what he had in his posession, with exception to his father's sword. Reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out the protective tube containing the Incomplete Scroll. Taking the talisman out, he chanted the incantation once again.

__

"Ancient forces of our past and future

Show us the way of Courage and Truth

Let Light and Drakness unite in the Balance

Now! I, the Master, command you!

RELEASE THE SPIRIT WITHIN!"

The scroll glowed with the brilliant golden light once again, which gathered in Syaoran's hand. The energy arrow pointed through the door, becoming brighter.

'Well, the dark Dragon is definitely here,' he thought, stowing the scroll, 'Now the only thing standing in my way is how to get it, and where to find Jun Fan.'

Taking out another tube from his pack, Syaoran unrolled the parchment held inside. It was a picture of a girl, her honey-auburn hair blowing gently in the breeze, a beautiful smile upon her face (remember Tomoyo's picture?) as her emerald eyes seemed to glisten in the darkness with a life that many would have deemed impossible.

The young warrior sighed wistfully. At least he still had some reminder of her…

'Sakura,' he thought, 'I wonder what she's doing now? At least she's safe…'

With this last thought, Syaoran returned to the bed and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

********

Yin came alert as the door to her cell creaked open. Taking the opportunity offered, she stood up and was about to burst through, hoping to surprise the guard, when a large, oddly-shaped thing was slung in through the doorway, hitting the girl and landing them both at the back of the cell. The door then closed, leaving her, once again, without opportunity.

Shaking her head dazedly in order to clear it, the purple-clad female turned her attention to the object that had been so unceremoniously thrown into her space. With a gasp, she realized that it was a person. Her curiosity gained her better judgement, and she began to observe the other entity with interest.Presently unconsious, the youth was obviously a fighter. From what the female warrior could tell in the gloomy light, his whole presence gave that impression, from the crimson battle uniform to the strong and muscular limbs. Yin noticed that he also had a strong and determined face, edged by a shock of black spiky hair which was tied back in a cloth headband.

Suddenly, he began to stir. The girl watched as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be a yellow amber colour that sharply contrasted with his other aspects. They focused, meeting her own deep indigo ones as he gained realization of his surroundings. Suddenly becoming fully aware, he jumped to his feet, landing in fighter's stance.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice dripping mistrust and suspicion.

"A prisoner, like you." She answered, holding his gaze with her own. She had found at an early age that eye contact was the best way to convince others of your words.

He sized her up, observing her every detail. Standing at her full height, she couldn't have reached further than his shoulder. Her slight, muscular figure was clad in a tight purple costume which hugged her curves gracefully. She wore deep brown leather boots which came up to her lower hip, as well as cloth wrist bands around her forearms. The costume looked like a tight tunic, slit at the sides to her waist, fastened at her middle by a brown sash. Her deep purple hair was tied back in such a way that half of it was free, flowing loosely down her back.

Jun Fan relaxed slightly, still not completely trusting the girl he saw in front of him. She was quite pretty, he had to admit, but appearances could be deceiving.

"Where is this place?" he asked at last, shoving aside his thoughts for the moment.

"This is Asai, the Shadow Kami fortress," answered Yin, "we are presently in the dungeons. But not for long."

"What do you mean, 'Not for long'? " asked Jun Fan critically. He had a feeling that this had to do with him somehow.

"We're going to escape. And you're going to help me do it."

The young warrior could barely believe his ears.

"W-Wait a minute, I never said I was going to help you!" he interjected.

"Do you really see another option at the moment?" she asked, "It's the only smart thing to do. -That is, if you don't want to be fed to the Kublaichira."

Jun Fan felt his stomach sink. The barely pronouncable word didn't sound too promising.

"Ok. Fine, I'll help." he replied to her comment, "What do we do?"

********

__

"Sakura…"

Sakura could hear her name being whispered softly. Someone was calling her…

Rising to her feet, she followed the whispers out the door. The Enkyuuku that usually lit the passages were not there. Instead, the halls were lit by torches. Shadows lengthened around the flickering light, giving the by-now-familiar corridors an unusual feel. Twisting and turning, they led her farther and farther away from her brightly lit room, until she could no longer distinguish her location any more than she could fly a dragon.

She suddenly stopped as the answer came to her. _Dragons…_

'But, they can communicate with humans?' she questioned herself, testing her thoughts, 'And if so, why me and not Húmi or Ryushi?'

__

Sakura…

The whisper came louder, with more urgency. The young warrioress increased her speed, following the call at a faster pace. Something told her to hurry…

Without warning, she broke into a run. The walls passed her by, undistinguishable from each other. Her dizzying flight continued until she finally emerged in a cavern which she had never seen. She highly doubted that it was even part of the Lookout. The ceiling was lost in darkness, and the edges of the room were not visible. Ionly her immediate area was lit, seeming as if the light was coming from herself. With uncanny certainty, Sakura walked out into the unknown, making her way in a straight line.

The cavern then burst into light, so bright that everything else was lost in the whiteness. Surprisingly, she could still see, not having to shelter her eyes from the glare. Path uninterrupted, Sakura continued forward.

A figure began to emerge from the light, stark against the brightness. It became larger and larger as she neared it, finally revealing itself to be an enlarged version of the dragon talisman she wore around her neck.

__

Sakura… it called to her, the soft hiss wrapping her in an incredible feeling of peace. The female fighter reached out, touching the golden scales.

__

What is it you want from me, Shenryao? She asked in a soft, sleepy voice.Her eyes were partly closed, the soothing emotion affecting them making her feel slightly light-headed. The echoes issued sent her floating off into serene tranquility.

Like liquid gold, the dragon began to uncoil from the golden circle. Finally, it came before Sakura, majestically large and glowing, radiating incredible strength and serenity. Its pure white eyes fixed solidly on her jade green ones as it's voice reverberated through her entire being when it spoke.

__

Sakura…Shiroi no Tenshi, your time has come…

Sakura looked at the dragon in confusion. _What do you mean?_ She asked softly, fearing the worst.

Though she couldn't be sure, she thought that Shenryao might have laughed softly (she didn't really know if dragons laugh, ne?) The sound made her feel warm.

__

No, it isn't your time to leave this world, he hissed, _the time has come for you to fulfill the role for which you were born, to protect your world from the Side of Evil and the greater force behind it._

The cardmistress pondered the dragon's words for a while. _So there is another force behind the Side of Evil?_ She finally asked.

__

Yes, Shenryao answered, _the evil has deeper roots than any of you realize. Merely defeating them in this tournament will not save your world. You must finish things. For good._

Sakura looked at the dragon, turning the new information over in her mind. _Is that the purpose of the Double Dragon?_ She asked, her eyes riveted on the gleaming creature.

__

The Double Dragon will merely allow you and the warrior-son of the Fast Tiger to unite the fragmented powers of the Counter. It will also awaken the hidden powers you both hold within you. Was the answer she received.

At the mention of Syaoran, her heart sped slightly, though she couldn't understand why. 'Hoe?' she thought, confusion showing openly on her face, 'Why am I reacting like this? He's only a friend…partial friend…and it isn't like he'd ever like me back…Hoe?'

Once again, she thought Shenryao might have laughed. _It seems that you are at an indecision,_ he said kindly, a surprisingly soft expression crossing his features.

Sakura decided not to continue on the subject. _What must we do once we have the powers of the Double Dragon within our posession?_ She asked instead.

__

That you will have to discover on your own. I will, however, leave you a clue…

The young fighter listened closely as the voice of the dragon echoed around her. The form before her began to grow hazy, as if a gauze cloth was slowly being layered in front of it. The sound began to grow fainter, finally becoming echos.

__

As the force has been broken, and must be made whole

So must you become one with that which you hold as both gift and curse

Your fate is what you choose to make it, two paths of indecision

Unite the dark and light within to seal away the realm from the threat which you seek to protect it from

Remember my words when the Changeling reveals his true form…

May you find that which you seek deep inside…

Remember……………

And Sakura was slowly floated through the whiteness, the misty feeling, the light images, only to-

THWUMP!

She sat up, rubbing her head. Looking at her surroundings, she saw that she was on the floor of the girls' quarters, amidst a tangle of sheets.

'So that was the misty feeling…' she thought.

Blinking, she stood up and unwrapped herself from the sheets. Replacing them on the bed, the young Clow Mistress gathered her clothes and headed for the showers, figuring that since she was up so early, she might as well take advantage of the situation. Humming quietly to herself as she went, the Enkyuuku glowed happily in their holders as she passed.

Feeling the water wash over her being, Sakura thought bck to her dream, and found out that she couldn't remember it at all. The few details which she could recall slipped away from her as smoothly as the flowing water of the shower. No matter how much she tried to grasp them, they slipped through her fingers and disappeared until she was left with only a vague sense that she had learned something of importance in the realm of sleep.

********

^^Yup, that's it for this enstallment! Gomen if theis chapter was boring and not really worth the wait. The thing with the most relevance, I guess, was the meeting of Yin (more about her in later chapters). Tough it's not very noticeable, some ground work was laid down, but you'll have to look carefully to find it. In the next chapter, There will be a small for-fun contest in which you guys sift through the lines and tell me which ones I used from Mortal Kombat. Anyway, that's all for now! Ja ne minna! ~Jurei-chan

End-of-Chapter notes:

~Kensu was working on a new weapon for use by the Side of Good in the last chapter, a sort of disappearing smoke bomb, if you will. That is part of his fighters' equipment now, along with his metal-edged gloves (heck, I dono why he wears metal-edged gloves! I guess he just likes to do dangerous stuff ^^) and goggles (for obvious reasons, ne?)

~Kwaihu's sword DOES contain special abilities, though they aren't used that much because they require so much energy to work (Kwaihu could probably afford it, being one of the strongest fighters alive and all). It can use elements (like Syaoran's Ofuda) without having to use the papers. The carrier can also store magical energy inside it.

~Yes, Kensu is insane. Yes, he is Asina's twin brother (though they look NOTHING alike), yes, his hair is naturally spiky (I dono about green, though), and yes, he is one of my favourite characters. He's wacky, zany, and unbelievably carefree. What's not to like? 

~A pun joke is a joke that relies on double meanings of a word or similarities in sound in order to be funny; a play on words to be exact. (ex: Q: What did Tennessee? A: The same thing that Arkansas or Q: What did the carpet say to the floor? A: I gotcha covered)

~Sakura got her mother's iron fans in order to replace hers. (read chapter 5) they have special abilitles too, like sending out energy waves, etc. I got the idea rfom MK, as I LOVE KITANA, AND HER WEAPONS ARE COOL!

~Kero went back to sleep in the Clow Book as it's guardian

****

ULT

Kensu's Corner 

Hai hai, it's time for Kensu's Corner again! Arigato to everyone who submitted jokes! I try to use all of them, if possible, except if they're repeats, in which case I will use the one I received first!

Fot this week, MORE BLONDE JOKES! (onegai, blonde readers, don't take offense!)

~*

~Three blondes walk into a building. Beats me, I would've guessed one of them would have seen it.

~* 

Q: How do you drive a blonde insane?

A: Put her in a circular room and tell her to go sit in the corner.

~*

Q: How do you drown three blondes in a submarine?

A: Knock on the door.

~*

Q: Why did the blonde get thrown out of the M&M factory?

A: Because she threw away all the W's

~*

A blonde is driving along on a road, swerving like crazy. Finally, a police officer stops her and gert her to pull over. "Ma'am," he says, "Are you aware that you were swerving across the road, not only blocking traffic in your own lane, but cutting off people in the other?"

"Oh, yes!" she answers, "but you see, all these trees keep popping out of the ground, and I'm swerving to avoid them!"

The cop takes a good look in the lady's car before speaking.

"Uh, ma'am, that's your air freshener."

~*

A blonde is speeding along in her red convertible on a country road, when she sees another blonde in the middle of a field, rowing a boat and getting nowhere. The blonde in the car stops her vehicle and jumps out, at the same time yelling at the blonde in the field.

"It's blondes like you that give us other blondes a bad name!" she cries, "If I could swim, I'd come out there and kick your ass!"

~*

Hope you enjoyed the jokes! Wai! Please, send me more! It's great to get help on this section, as I only have so many jokes that are actually funny (that is to say, not pun jokes). Well, Ja till next time! ~Jurei-chan


	12. The Chosen One, Part 1

Konnyanya! Wai! As promised, here's chapter twelve of "The Tournament"! Seeing as chapter eleven was kinda short and not too exciting, this chapter will be longer and another one of those "Really critical, full of events" chapters. Heck, it might even have a fight! Well…I don't know. Maybe, but most of the fighting action will occur in the chapters to come.

~*SPECIAL NOTE*~

~This chapter and the next one have a special for-fun contest. I have mixed in lines from the Mortal Kombat movie, and the person who manages to find them wins! As well, a question to all readers- WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE ORIGINAL CHARACTER? Think carefully, as your vote will affect events in later chapters! Just tell me in your review who you think is the best original chara and what lines I used! 

****

Arigatos: to SakuraJade, Sakura&Li 4ever, ~*Sakura Scout*~, syrupjunkie, Karamel, and Suga-chan & Tiana-chan! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 

****

Dedication: To Aura-chan, my very good tomodachi. It's really great to be able to fool around in Social and LA while drawing anime! Keep working on your "Elfin Ways" comic, as it's soooo great! Wai! To Jerry-kun, for being so kawaii and that much fun to talk to about everything Japan. To Keelan-kun, for our frequent fights on msn as Pixie-chan and Cloud Strife! (waiiiii, so much fun!) And to Sensei for being such a supportive and kind mentor! This is for all of you! ~Oh! And to the creators of Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh, Mortal Kombat, Dragonball (and DBZ), and Broken Sky! I owe this ficcy to all of you!

****

Disclaimer: I own all aspects of this story! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Naw, just kidding. I don't own anything but the original characters and the idea of squishing everything together into one interesting whole. Now I should stop before I depress myself too much and ruin my self-esteem. Instead, the owners are CLAMP, Kodansha, Funimation, Midway Entertainment, Akira Toriyama (creator of DB and DBZ), Chris Wooding, and eveyone else I'm forgetting. Oh, great! Now I have to go take my depression out on some poor person who just HAPPENS to be standing in my way… ~thinks a moment~ "ÖH GAKI-CHAN…" hehe, nevermind. I'll spare you the details…

Now! Without further ado, CHAPTER TWELVE!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide) 

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Jurei-chan

Jun Fan looked at Yin thoughtfully for a whole two minutes before expressing his thoughts.

"You're crazy." he finally said at last.

Yin smirked slightly under her mask. She would expect nothing less from someone with more than half a brain and at least a teaspoon of common sense. To get out of here, however, you had to be inventive.

"If you come up with any other plans, please fill me in oh great and wise sensei," she mocked sarcastically, her eyes glinting mischeviously.

Jun Fan had to smile. Though he had only known this girl for a couple hours, he was already devealoping an appreciation for her scrappy nature and strong spirit.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to it," he sighed resignedly, "but how are we going to get out in the first place?"

Yin made her way over to the cell door, pushing it softly. The door opened a crack, squeaking in protest.

The youth stared at her in surprise. "How come the door isn't locked?" he asked, his eyes searching her face for the answer. He discovered that it was oddly easy to follow through with this action.

"I put a stop in front of it before they hucked you in here and knocked me clear off my feet."

Taking a look, the red-clad warrior noted that she was right. A small rolled cloth kept the door from closing completely.

"Now to begin," said Yin in a business-like tone, "you know what you need to do."

Nodding, Jun Fan slipped out the cell door and made his way along the passage, marking his path as he went. There were so many doors and passages that he would have been entirely lost had Yin not told him what to look for. 'Mou, this place is like a warren!' he thought, noting the cells and doors that came into view and then were passed as he walked on. The inside of the cells were utterly revolting, some containing things which made the young warrior want to throw up. He decided to try and ignore them before he carried through on the urges.

Finally, he reached a door covered by the sign of a dragon's head. Reaching out a hand, he turned the doorknob and went inside.

The room he found himself in was dimly lit and pretty dirty. There were three doors, four including the one he had just entered through, each on opposing walls. In the middle of the room was a table; a flat, smooth piece of glass on its surface. Creeping briskly to the item, Jun Fan reached out a finger and stroked the face of the object and whispered to it quietly. In response, the object began to glow. The glow brightened, twisting into words and letters which he couldn't read.

'Kuso!' he thought, 'Why did she not tell me about this?'

~*_Begin Jun Fan Flashback*~_

Jun Fan looked questioningly at Yin, his eyes studying her critically.

"So, after I find this "Rashin" thing, what do I do with it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yin sighed, slowly going over the information once again.

"You stroke the face while whispering the word "shiai" three times, and it will glow. The glowing will twist into letters and words you can't understand…

~*End Flashback*~

Jun Fan swore under his breath again. 'Shimata! She did tell me! Now what did she say next?'

Unfortunately, for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

Studying the symbols for a while, he tried to see if anything looked familiar to him. Though he couldn't make head or tail of the markings, some similarities did seem to emerge. Eyes scanning the glass, he stood up suddenly and smacked himself in the head. "You Baka! Mou…" he chastised himself, "It was THAT obvious…"

On the object, a large red "X" pulsed gently, a smaller green one next to it. The large words 'YOU ARE HERE' flashed. Jun Fan had been reading the thing upside down.

'No wonder the letters looked farmiliar…' he said to himself, reading the map.

'Now to find the guard room…aha! Here we go! I take the door straight ahead and turn left, pass three doors, and enter the fourth on the right. Okay!'

The warrior slipped out the door, making an incredible effort not to make any sound, only to run straight in to the duo on guard on the other side.

********

The door to Syaoran's room creaked open. The young warrior stood up, quickly stowing the scroll he had been looking at. Somehow, looking at the picture had made him feel less alone.

Two black-clad guards entered, beckoning to him. They looked like all the other guards that patrolled Asai, with black cloaks that hid all their features. After a few moments, Syaoran obliged, following them out of the room.

Like Jun Fan, one of the first things he noticed was that there was an uncountable number of doors and passages other than the path they followed. After the first couple turns and twists, the young Chinese youth stopped trying to remember their path but merely followed the guards. He also now knew why they didn't seem worried about him escaping.

The trio soon reached a large door that bore the sign of the dragon over it. Pushing it open, they entered a circular room with a long, deep drop in the middle. Inside the pit was a tall black pillar. Hundreds of cloaked figures amassed around it. Syaoran noted that they were actually on one of the many platforms that circled the pillar at different levels. His two guides led him around the center of the room and through another door with the identical dragon symbol over it.

Passages, rooms, and corridors passed in an indestinguishable blur. Syaoran was having more trouble following the guards now, as they had increased their speed and were almost impossible to tell from their surroundings. Another passage, another door, a wall, wait! A WALL? Syaoran decided that he was just seeing things and that since everything was the same colour, he must have been mistaken. Nevertheless, he had the feeling that he was merely dismissing it because he was too tired to deal with walking through walls.

Finally, they reached a large hall with large double doors at the end. On either side of the door was a dragon statue; coal black with glowing blue eyes. Syaoran made a note of the room, and continued on.

As the guards led him on, the young warrior began to think of his quest, family, friends, and everything else that was a part of him. He got this odd instinct that it was the last time he would ever get to think of them.

Before he realized what was happening, a door opened, and he was shoved through. Letting out a cry of amazement was all he could do before he found himself falling down, down, down, through pitch blackness

********

Luckily for Jun Fan, the two guards were as surprised as he was by the sudden run-in. Reacting with no more than a split second's hesitation, the young fighter struck out at one, hitting him between the shoulder and the neck. Turning his attention to the other guard, Jun Fan received a blow directly to the face. Staggering back from the force, he managed to block the strikes aimed at him by the creature. Whatever it was, he decided, it wasn't human. A good fighter, though, but certainly not human.

The shadow tried to sweep him off his feet with a low kick, but the warrior jumped agilely and struck out at it in return. His fist met with nothing but cloth, however, and he had to dodge quickly to avoid being hit.

Thinking quickly, Jun Fan tried to formulate a plan. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last forever, and his opponent showed no signs of tiring. Jeez, he couldn't even hit the thing!

'What can I do?' he thought, jumping again as another low kick came at him, 'There has to be some way I can beat it!'

Suddenly, a black tendril snaked around his wrist, holding him fast. The youth looked at it in surprise before realizing that it was coming from the opposing fighter. Another flew at him, trying to grab his other wrist, but he swerved quickly and it shot past. The battle suddenly turned into him trying to avoid the black tendrils rather than attack the creature.

The blows were coming closer and closer to landing, but Jun Fan continued to dodge and avoid them. He was tiring, though, and the shadow still showed no sign of fatigue.

Then, the warrior knew he had made the wrong move. Even before the black whisp made contact, he was aware of his mistake. Faster than he could register, the shadow snaked around his other wrist, trapping him and releaving him of the use of his arms.

Still desperately trying to figure out some kind of plan, the young fighter struggled fruitlessly against the bonds that restrained him. Until, that is, it hit him.

Wasting no time, he managed to aim his hands at each other. Then, he released a blast of crimson energy, severing the tendrils in one clear shot. The guard howled in pain and backed away. Jun Fan noticed, however, that it wasn't so much the energy that hurt him, more the light from the blast.

Thinking quickly, he reached back into the pack he carried with him and grabbed the torch which he had stored from the entrance to the Core. The wood burned comfortably in his hand as he channeled his power once again and ignited the end with a crimson flame. Despite not being real fire, the energy licked hungrily along the length of the timber, illuminating the dreary passage brightly with a red glow. The shadow cowered back in fear at the sight of the new weapon its opponent now wielded.

Encouraged by this, the young warrior pressed forward towards it, torch extended. Shrinking back from the light, the guard was cornered slowly as Jun Fan kept the segment alight. Finally reaching the wall, the creature seemed to panic, frantically searching for a path of escape. With one last movement, the red-clad warrior pushed the burning beacon across the last distance separating it from its target. With a cry, the guard turned to ash and disintegrated.

The youth breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the torch. He then noticed the form of the other guard on the floor and repeated the same process on this one. Seeing as he didn't think he was in the kind of shape needed to deal with another creature like the one he'd just faced, he decided to get rid of it before it got a chance to harm him.(minna, I know this sounds kinda ruthless, but these are creatured created out of magic and not actual beings)

Once again putting out the flames engulfing the end of the wooden segment, Jun Fan continued on his way to reach the guard room, where the next part of the risky plan would unfold.

********

'This seems oddly familiar,' thought Syaoran to himself calmly as he fell, 'now all that needs to come next is the-'

His thoughts were cut off when he landed sharply. Luckily for him, there was something there to break his fall. Getting up off the strange object, he summoned a small amount of power to allow him to see. Realizing his surroundings, he immediately backed away in repulsion at what he saw.

The thing that broke his fall was the largest slug-like monster that he had ever seen (not that he'd ever seen one before). It's gigantic body oozed slime as it moved in it's sleep, twisting and expanding with gigantic breaths. It appeared to have been sleeping.

But not anymore.

Panic seized Syaoran as he searched the area for any possible means of escape. The creature meanwhile stirred and awoke with a loud roar, it's mass rising up as it reared upon the back part of it's body. He no longer needed his power to see; the creature's body glowed green with an iridescent light.

The young warrior barely had time to dodge as it came at him with surprising speed for something so big. Having missed it's quarry, it attacked again, slime flying everywhere as it's movements took all the space available in the cavern. Dodging and jumping to avoid slime and attacks simultaneously, his eyes continued to search for some avenue through which to flee. So preoccupied was he that the slug monster had almost cornered him completely against the black wall.

'Oh, great,' he thought, 'rule seven of the fighter's priorities, "Never allow your opponent to gain an advantage through your preoccupation". How could I forget?'

As the creature reared up to its full height, a farmiliar feeling coursed througb Syaoran's veins once again, a feeling he hadn't felt since he had encountered "the other recruit" in Shotokan Village. The slug monster dove at him, mouth agape and displaying it's many rows of sharp teeth through its vile mouth. The head had almost reached its target when the surging power intensified, glowing around the young warrior and causing his entire being to glow with a brilliant golden energy. It whipped through his hair, rushed all around him as a strong wind would gust. He allowed his fists to tense as the feeling rushed through him, the power the strongest he had ever felt it before. The exhilaration of it caused him to hold back from releasing the attack to the last possible moment, enjoying the rush that the raw energy caused within him. Seeming to sense the danger it was in, the creature stopped its charge, but it was too late.

"KAMEHAME NO **KIAI**!"

Syaoran released the charge of power in one great wave. The golden energy tore through the creature like tree roots tearing through soil, only much faster. It let out a great shriek of pain that threatened to deafen the young warrior as the light mercilessly ripped at its body. Syaoran turned away from the scene, unable to take it all in. The light burned brighter as the slug thing gave one final roar, reared back, and blew apart into a thousand pieces. What was left was soon consimed by a strange blue fire that reduced it to ash.(hehe, can tell I've been playing Zelda, ne?)

The Chinese fighter stood in shock for a few moments following the events that had just occurred. Though everything had in truth only taken a few moments, it seemed like the whole thing had been slowed down and played before his eyes like a strange and slightly disturbing movie. Finally coming out of shock sufficiently, the after effects caught up to him. The young warrior heaved and turned around, emptying the contents of his stomach on the stone floor of the cavern. (remember something; Syaoran hasn't actually killed anything before with the Kamehame no Kiai)

After recovering, Syaoran tried to adjust to the sudden darkness as the last of the blue fire disappeared. Once again, he summoned a small amount of energy and looked about the cavern in an attempt to escape the hightly sickening place. He wandered around for a while, searching the walls and floor for some opening through which to escape. 'This place is huge,' he realized after a couple moments of searching, 'I should just shoot one large blast in order to see the whole thing quickly.'

Following through on the idea, he gathered sufficient energy in his hand and released a large blast. Though the lighting was only momentary, it was enough to see the incredible large hole in the wall opposite him. The Kamehame no Kiai had not only disposed of the creature, but provided him with an escape route as well. The Chinese warrior shuddered at the thought for a moment as he recalled the immense power he wielded in the technique. He also realized what a potential danger it was to him if it ever managed to escape his control. To think it could have even hurt Sakura so badly if she hadn't managed to counter it herself…

The thought caused him to shake uncontrollably. 'I'm virtually a walking danger to all my friends…' he realized, 'At any moment, I could just…'

A new strength then seemed to take control of him, brushing aside his misgivings. _It will not escape your control, or harm those you care about_, it seemed to say, _for they will never threaten you._

Heartened by this, Syaoran stepped out and headed towards the large opening opposite. Through some great amount of luck, the wall that had been broken through led directly to the stairs that he had travelled right before being pushed into the pit. The lack of guards around made him think for a while. 'They must have so much confidence in that monster thing that they see no reason to guard in case someone escapes,' he realized, 'I guess I'm the only one that has.

Creeping down the stairs with the least amount of noise possible, he headed straight towards the room he had noted earlier. Something inside told him that this was what he had been looking for from the start. He pushed the doors open soundlessly, checked once more to make sure that no one had seen him, and slipped into the room beyond.

********

Yin came alert as a guard approached her cell. It moved soundlessly through the gloom of the dungeon, coming closer and closer to where she was kept. It then neared the door, bending as if to sheck the lock.

Taking the opportunity openly, she pushed against the door. Hard. The metal contraption swung heavily, sweeping the shadow off its feet. Yin was on it in mere moments, ready to attack.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked a voice from within the cowl of the black material, "Mou, and I help you too…"

Yin stopped immediately, looking at the figure on the floor quizzically.

"Jun Fan?" she asked finally, still confused.

The fighter removed the cowl from his head, glaring at her. "Wonderful sleuthing!" he commented sarcastically, "However did you guess?"

The female warrior giggled nervously. "Eheh, um…sorry about that…" she offered, "It's just, you're pretty convincing! Hehe…"

Jun Fan got up off the floor, face still displaying a small frown. Somehow, her compliment seemed to make his annoyance fade. Dusting himself off, the Tournament fighter reached underneath the black robes and withdrew another set identical to those he wore. These he handed to Yin with a small smile. "Here," he said, holding the roll of cloth out to her, "Hurry and put them on so that we can get out of here."

The female fighter accepted them with a smile of her own. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to hear that!" she answered him, "Time here really streches into one indistinguishable mass. I don't think I can remember how long I've been here, to tell the truth."

"Ready?" asked JunFan, eyeing Yin critically.

The purple-haired girl gave a confident grin. "Let's dance," she said, slipping the robes over her costume.

Silent as the shadows they were trying to mimic, they slipped from the cells and out of the room, leaving it as still as if nothing living had ever set foot within.

********

The chamber that Syaoran found himself within was cavernous and echoing. Pale torchlight illuminated in small pools ever couple yards along the black stone walls. The place gave off a still air that made the young Chinese fighter's skin crawl. For all its lack of movement, he couldn't help feeling as if there was something else there, something which sure didn't seem too happy with his presence.

It wasn't long after this that the whispers began.

At first, they began softly, so quietly that he was barely aware of them at all. But they gradually increased in volume, slowly echoing louder and louder until it was as if someone was whispering into his ear. The warrior listened until the words became clear to him. _Are you sure that what you seek is even here? _The voice coninued to grow, getting louder and louder in a slow but sure rate. _Who's to say it even exists? After all, it is a legend. Why risk your life for an old story?_

'No. I'm here for Raiden-sama and the others,' thought Syaoran, 'It IS here, it has to be…'

__

And will you even be able to find it? Are you worthy enough of such great a tool? Will your personal strength be great enough to control such power? Can-

'No! I MUST stop this now!' he thought desperately, 'I've got to stop listening to these doubts…'

__

-deal with it? Is the burden of Kwaihu's legacy too much for your shoulders to bare? The son of a great warrior, what if you let him and all those you know down? What then? Are you even the one chosen to carry the gift?

Syaoran collapsed to the floor on his knees, hands over his ears. 'I MUST not listen! I CAN'T! It isn't true, none of it's true…'

__

One so young, you are not yet old enough to fulfill this task. Not yet strong enough, wise enough. You do not posess the wisdom or the ingenuity, the judgement, the knowledge-

'NO! I can't give in! I…can't…no…'

The young warrior's defences were slowly being worn away by the doubts. The voice had now reached a talking tone, gradually escalating to a raised shout. It's words grated at Syaoran, stripping away his portection, leaving him helpless to it. It began to permeate his mind like an overpowering perfume, clouding his judgement, tearing his strength of will until he began to believe what it told him. Its suggestions seemed so easy to give in to, the ideas so close, so simple to just embrace them…

__

Are you the one chosen to wield the power? How can one as weak as you, one who constantly must have someone fight for them, be the chosen one? You can't be. Quite simply impossible.

'Yes…' he thought, stupor seeping through his mind in a fogging blanket, 'Quite simply impossible…'

****

No.

A new voice cut through the mist blanketing his senses. It seemed to become a barrier, blocking out the words which were now at a shrieking tone. Syaoran was unaware as the previous voice began to speak faster, almost desperate to regain the control that it had encated over him a few moments before. The new voice kept it at bay, shielding the fighter from its suggestions and clearing his mind.

****

No. It isn't impossible.

The Chinese youth began to slowly get to his feet as his strength seemed to flow back to him. The new voice became louder, like the brazen tone of a bell.

****

I am the one. I am the one who will wield the power.

Syaoran stood upright as the words washed over him in a cleansing shower. All his previous doubts ebbed away, leaving instead a new sensation of confidence that he had been lacking before. The feeling filled him with their power, a fire that had not been present lighting within the core of his being.

****

I am the chosen one.

And the youth knew what to say.

"I _AM_ the chosen one!"

********

^_^Well minna, that's all for this chapter! I tried to make it a little longer that the last one, and I hope I succeeded! Wai! Gomen, but that's the only place I could really end it! Onegai ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI R&R! It only takes a couple minutes, and it means a lot to me! That's how I find out how I'm doing, and whether I'm messing up the story too badly! Any questions or comments can be asked in the reviews, or e-mailed to me at sweet_sakura7@hotmail.com Ja ne till chapter thirteen!~Jurei-chan

****

Kensu's Corner- joke(s) of the chapter

Gomen ne minna, but no one sent me any jokes, so there's only a couple this time! (hope none of you are lawyers or very religious! Hehe)

~*

The penalty for laughing in a court of law is a hefty fine and six months in prison. If it weren't for this, the jury would never get to hear the evidence.

~*

A man walked in to an ethnic deli one day and looked at the menu. This is what he saw.

Calf's brains- $2.50/lb

Monkey brains- $10.67/lb

Lawyer brains- $100.99/lb

"Why are the lawyer brains so much?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Are you kidding?" asked the guy in response, "Do you know how many lawyers we had to go through in order to get a pound of brains?"

~*

When the son of a famous Hollywood actor was asked about the roles his father played, this is what he answered.

"My daddy does all kinds of guys. Sometimes, he plays the good guy, and sometimes, he plays the lawyer."

~*

A man had to catch a taxi to get to an important business meeting. However, when one came, he was caught in having to compete for it with another man. Finally, the other guy bribed the taxi driver with a fifty dollar tip.

"You're a stinking thief, you know that?" said the guy before the cab drove off.

"Close," answered the other guy, "I'm an attorney."

~*

Jesus, Moses, and a third party who shall remain nameless for the moment, were all plaing golf one day.

First, Moses goes up and tees off. The ball flies a fair distance, but then heads for the water hazard. As it reaches the edge, though, the waters part, and the ball rolls through to land on the green.

The Jesus tees off. The shot's going fine, until it begins to head for the water hazard. When it gets there, however, it merely hovers over the water and lands on the green.

The third party (who shall STILL remain nameless) tees off. The ball heads for the water hazard, when it bounces off a rock and flies through the air. It's then picked up by a hawk, who wings over the parking lot of the club and drops it there. The ball rolls along, amongst all the people, is kicked away by a kid, hits a tree, lands on a rock, bounces off, hits another tree, hits another rock, is caught by another bird, and is dropped in the hole.

Moses then turns to Jesus quietly and says, "Man, I really hate playing with your dad!"

~* 

That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed them! And this chapter also holds the intro to a new section.

****

The Asina Counterpart- recommended fanfics from FF.Net

I decided to start this, seeing as I sometimes wish people would tell me of fics they enjoyed so that I can read more good stories! All the ficcies in this section (unless otherwise specified) are for the Cardcaptor Sakura Archive. They might also have a brief summary and personal rating. I hope you'll take a look at some of these! Wai! Oh! And Chette teng's ficcies won't be on here, because enough people already know about them, and I don't want to bee TOO redundant!

****

Things That Yami Would Never Say or Do!

Genre: Humor (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Author: Lady Yami

Mainly a very silly gathering of things that Yami Yuugi would never do or say (thus the title). You really don't need TOO heavy an understanding of what's going on in the anime to get it (heck I'M not too sure what's going on!), but it has a ton of reference to other shows, and is actually kinda funny!

J-chan rates it: *******/10

****

Stuffed Animal

Genre: Romance/Humor

Author: Daidouji Tomoyo

An AU ficcy where Tomoeda is a very mysterious and wonderous town that has been chosen as the location for a big movie. Li Xiao Lang (a big teen star) is the lead role. Everything seems very familiar to him, especially the young Kinomoto Sakura (who has problems of her own, what with every indecent guy in town after her hand), but he can't remember anything, despite his sisters telling him that he used to live there for ten years of his life…Another mystery to solve, what IS the Tomoeda Stuffed Animal? This is a really well-written ficcy, with tons of humor and mush (for those who like it) without going to the cheezy side. Another thing is that the chapters are long, but leave you wanting more! From the author of "Fall Play" and "Study Buddy"!

J-chan rates it: **********/10

****

Fall Play

Genre: Romance/Humor

Author: Daidouji Tomoyo

Hehe, another one from her! In this ficcy, Sakura's and Syaoran's class have to do the Fall Play for the school's literary fest! However, this isn't anywhere NEAR your average "CCS do "Romeo&Juliet" ficcy! Heck, Sakura isn't even…well, I'll let you find out for yourself! A pretty humerous fic, and so cute too! 

J-chan rates it: *********/10

****

Light Guardians

Genre: Action/Adverture/Romance (I think)

Author: Lenna, Nelly & Kyra

Yep, some of my very own readers! This story has GOT to be one of my favourites! Sakura and the gang are transported to another world, onewhich they have to save. Hey! Wait! It isn't just another one of those! What with each getting a special power (fire, earth, water, wing, lightning, light), and Kero-chan in human form, who KNOWS what could happen? Unfortunately, this story hasn't been updated in a while. ONEGAI, UPDATE SOON! WAHHHHHH! Very good, especially considering English isn't your first language!

J-chan rates it: **********/10

****

All For the Fate of the World

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Author: SakuraJade

Hehe, another one of my readers! Wai! This ficcy is based on "Blue Seed" (well, that's what I'm told, anyway. I've never actually SEEN Blue Seed!) Sakura is the Kushinada, one chosen to protect the race of man from the Arigami (plant-like alien dudes from what I gather) as a human sacrifice. Instead, she is found and protected by the TAC, a group that is the only force against the takeover by the Arigami. In the group (of course) is Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and a certain "Little Wolf"…DEFINITELY a fic you shouldn't miss! Even if you don't like romance, there's plenty of action (actually, more than romance so far). Something for everyone!

J-chan rates it: **********/10

^-^Those are all the ficcies for now! Heck, if I named EVERY fic in the same chapter, I would end up with a longer list than the chapter itself! Wai! Hope you take a look and review for these guys! Kami-sama knows they certainly deserve it! If you've found a good fic that isn't on the list, tell me about it and I'll take a look! If I like it, I'll put it on the list (maybe not the next chapter, but definitely sometime!)

Ja ne all! Hope your holidays were as happy as could be! Wai! 


	13. The Chosen One, Part 2

Konnyanyaichiwa minna-san! Once again, I apologize for the long wait and present to you CHAPTER THIRTEEN! Hehe, the little contest is still on, for all of you that actually wish to participate. Also, if you haven't yet voted for your favourite original chara (meaning out of Shikoku, Asina, Kensu, Ryushi, Húmi, Jade, Atami, Yin, Jun Fan, Xiu, Miroku, etc.) onegai, do! As I said before, these will have effects on later events in the story! For those who asked, Sakura will have way more action later on, when they actually get to the Tournament Location…(you'll have to wait and see! Hehe) and I will feature her and some of the other chara who haven't really starred much, so that you can get an idea of each's personality, etc.

****

Arigatos: to pinkuser, Suga-chan and Tiana-chan, lil_charmed_one, SakuraJade, syrupjunkie, A Reader And A Fan, Rinny, Sakura Scout, Dusk-Magic13, Otaku-hime, Sukera, Shirahana (Whoa! 7 times! Hehe), Lenna, Nelly & Kyra, The Flower Child, Kat_chan01, Joseph and Clarissa Russel, Deedlit'sFlame, and Azeala! **Sniffs** WAIIIII! ARIGATO!

****

Dedication: To A Reader And A Fan and Kat_Chan01, whose reviews were some of the most encouraging and wonderful I've ever received! Arigato! I really feel like writing now! ~smiles~ To everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! To sensei, I hope that you can get through this difficult time for you soon! And to Marisol, who has been such a wonderful karate friend to me! (*Jurei-chan: Hehe, are you SURE about Colin? *Marisol: SHUT UP! *Jurei-chan: ~grins in very Eriol-like manner~ Hehehehehehehehe…) And to SakuraJade (It's really great to be able to discuss both MK _and_ CCS! Onegai, keep going on your ficcies! They're soooo good!)

****

Disclaimer: ~sigh~once again, here's the admittance by me that I don't own CCS, DBZ DB, MK, Broken Sky, or anything else I might use in this ficcy. Mou, did I ever say I DID own them? Huh? It's not like I'm not making any money off this, anyway!

A man in a black suit with dark sunglasses appears out of the shadows. "That wasn't part of the original disclaimer," he says, his voice strangely deep and echoing.

Jurei looks at him with contempt, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I decided to add that, k? I'm kinda sick of you people telling me how to do my disclaimers."

The man looks at her. She can see the blazing fire hidden by the sunglasses, however his expression remains neutral. "I suppose I will just have to follow my master's orders," he answers. He puts the glasses away in a pocket of his suit, rolling his sleeves up in a businesslike manner. Jurei-chan goes into fighting stance, hands in jukumai. Already, she can see the horns growing from his head and the dark red color of his eyes.

Suddenly, he attacks, fist flying towards the author. She dodges the attack and counters with one of her own, which is blocked. Leaping away from each other, the two face each other from across the room (which has oddly transformed into a traditional dojo).

The man smirks evilly, eyes flaming brightly. Jurei mirrors the look almost perfectly (minus the dark red eyes). She then stands up, almost as if bored. The suited man looks in surprise for a few moments, then glares determinedly. Moving with incredible speed, he charges at the girl, fists flaming with a strange rusty red-coloured energy. Jurei merely seems to disappear from the spot. Looking around puzzledly, the black-garbed minion doesn't see the attack coming from above until it's too late. Just at the last second, he jumps aside. Jurei-chan's attack missed finishing him off, but his arm is now badly injured.

The teenage girl smirks across at the minion, only to have her opponent laugh. Puzzled slightly, she is rewarded quickly when he seems to disappear from the spot. A fraction of a moment later, he attacks her from behind. The authoress flies across the room, landing on the floor. She lies there, not moving. The black-suited minion 

"Now, I hope all wishes for descent are gone…" he says, eyes gleaming confidently. He reaches into his pocket and removes the sunglasses, putting them on again. Surprisingly, they're perfectly intact.

"KAMEHAME NO **KIAI**!"

The look of surprise remains fixed on the minion's face as a brilliant golden light tears into him. Mouth opened in a silent scream, he is completely engulfed by the energy. Moments later, there's nothing left of him but a smoking pair of sunglasses which clatter to the floor.

Jurei sighs, frustrated. "Arrrgh! Darn minions! EVERY time it's the same thing! Can't they ever come up with some original lines? Mou, cloning has DEFINITELY gone too far, as well with that genetic modifying stuff. Well, they keep forgetting that THIS IS MY FIC! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-erm, excuse me. ~turns to readers~ you must think me crazy by now ~notes the stunned and scared look on their faces~ hehe, I guess I'll take that as a yes. Now, to the fic!

****

The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Jurei-chan

"I _AM_ THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Immediately, the voices outside stopped completely. Syaoran stood, stunned, in the silence that followed. Now that the sounds from without were gone, the deathlike stillness was even more deathly silence was even more oppressive than it had been before. The young warrior stepped forward experimentally. Nothing happened.

'I guess that must have been some kind of obstacle to keep me from continuing,' he realized, eyes roaming the chamber in search of some kind of directional clue. Moving on, he began to head for the other side of the room. The floor below was oddly smooth, made of black marble.

As he neared the center of the room, two lights appeared out of nowhere, brightly illuminating two circular stone pillars; each about three feet high. In the moments that followed, the young fighter stood in stunned silence. The sudden change from dark to light took some getting used to. That was, of course, before he realized what was lying atop each.

'What?…Are they…?' he thought in shock.

Running forward towards the pillars, he was stopped when the ground began to rumble ominously. The two pillars shot up, rising out of the floor. Now, they were about fifteen feet high, clearly lifting both Kwaihu's sword and the Dark Dragon out of reach. Just when he began to try and think of a way to get to them, long black spikes shot out of the columns. Had he been any closer, he would have been skewered completely through. Syaoran's shock only lasted a few moments this time, interrupted by an ominously echoing and booming voice that rang through the chamber.

"You may only choose one."

The Chinese youth sighed in frustration. 'How am I supposed to choose?' he thought, completely divided, 'My father's sword, or the talisman?'

Once again, the voice that had saved him from the doubts came to him. _Do as your father would have done in your position…_

The amber eyes only closed for a moment, snapping open almost immediately. Wasting no time, he headed towards the pillar on the left.

As soon as his hand gripped the first spike, another spasm shook the chamber. The spikes began to shift and move, pulling in and out of the pillar. Not allowing this to discourage him, Syaoran began to make his way up the height towards his destination; The Dark Dragon. Holding onto the spikes tightly, he began to get a feel for when a spike was about to withdraw, and avoided those for the most part. It was the outcoming spikes that he had to watch out for.

Suddenly, the spike that he gripped in his right hand shot quickly out from his grip. Swinging dangerously out, the young warrior held on with his other hand, trying to find somewhere to grab on to. The spike that held him began to swing around, heading straight into one at an odd angle from the rest. With great certainty, the chestnut-haired teen realized what would happen if he couldn't find a way to avert his path.

Thinking quickly, he used the momentum of the aperture to jump. He seemed to slow in mid-air, flying for what felt like an endless moment before finally grabbing tightly onto a spike just above the one he had been heading towards. Wasting no time, he reached out and gripped another black barb that had just shot out, only to have it break off in his hand.

'Oh, great!' he thought, 'Now, I'm going to have to check anything I grip onto beforehand, waisting more time! They really didn't wait to make this easy for me, whoever arranged this.'

Seeing another opportunity, he tested the next spike to shoot out. Finding it strong enough, he transferred his body to it quickly, seconds before the one he had been holding onto withdrew quickly and without warning. Now a good fifteen feet above the ground, he didn't care to think of falling. In fact, he didn't even take the time to look down. It might have cost him his life.

Now only a few well-chosen holds from his destination, Syaoran began to feel exhilaration at the closeness to his goal. That is, before the black spike he held swung quickly to the other side of the column. The young warrior could do nothing but cling desperately while the jarring force from the stop almost shook him loose. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as he saw a particularly sharp barb begin a heavy descent straight towards him.

********

For how heavily guarded the fortress of Arai was, it was surprisingly easy for the two escaped prisoners to get free without discovery. Before he even knew it, Jun Fan found himself outside the black tower and standing at the beginning of the stone roadway back towards the entry to the Core from the Lookout.

Despite freedom being so close, he and Yin continued to walk in the slow pace of the Guards until they rounded a corner and crouched below the rock pinnacle. Walking hunched over, the two hurried until they were far away enough for Yin to believe them safe from vision. The red-clad warrior would have argued the fact, but she seemed to know very well the inside of the fortress. What said she didn't know about their visual range too?

"Whew!" He said, removing the cowled robes, "How can they stand those things? They're so HOT!"

Yin pulled off her own robes. "I'd rather go through a few moments of hot and uncomfortable disguise than stay in those dungeons!" she stated, wiping her brow. Standing, she stretched her back muscles, seeming to relish the amount of space now available.

Jun Fan found himself staring at her. The brighter light of the outside Core world (well, brighter than the fortress, anyway) allowed him to see her in much better detail. The light of the fires heightened the way her costume hugged her curves, showing her well-toned and strong fighter's figure. The long cascade of purple hair fell behind her in a wave, the front fringes framing her still masked face. Her bright indigo eyes seemed to glow mysteriously above the violet cloth that hid her face. Suddenly, the young fighter found himself wanting to see her face…

'Huh? Where did that thought come from?' he thought to himself, 'I can't be…No, I've got other things to pay attention to, like where Syaoran is.'

"Umm…look-" he began, but the female warrior cut him off.

"So, where're you heading, now that you're out?" she asked. The question seemed a little too casual, as if she didn't wish to give the impression that she really wanted to know out of anything other than mild curiosity.

Jun Fan looked at her in slight surprise, then mulled the question over in his mind before answering her directly.

"Well, I _should_ be heading to the Lookout, I guess, but I still need to find Syaoran-or what happened to him…" he said, looking at the distant pathway that wound a far ways before disappearing completely from view.

Yin looked at him, her face showing confusion.

"…Lookout? Syaoran?" she asked finally.

Jun Fan fell over, anime-style. In all the planning to escape and frantic events, he had never really introduced himself properly. The female warrior didn't have a clue of what was going on.

"Eheh…well…this might take a little explaining…" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

********

"CONCENTRATE!"

Sakura tried once again to focus her thoughts on the task at hand, but for some reason, her mind just wouldn't obey her. It kept drifting away, instead running to thoughts of the strange dream she couldn't remember, and a certain amber-eyed Chinese warrior presently away on a quest to retrieve the Dark Dragon-half of the Double Dragons talisman for the Side of Good.

'Nani?' she wondered, realizing the path her thoughts had chosen, 'Why am I thinking of _him_? Isn't Jun Fan…'

Suddenly, she found herself unable to move any part of herself, other than her head. Looking up, she saw Shikoku staring down at her, an irate expression on his face.

"Sakura, you're supposed to be learning how to release the element cards without a wand, not daydreaming about Kwaihu's son," he sighed, his voice showing impatience and annoyance. The female warrior realized that he must have used a binding attack on her while her thoughts drifted.

Sakura immediately blushed faintly, automatically beginning to stutter in her defense. The blue-eyed warrior merely raised a hand in order to stop her attempts.

"Save it, I know that look on your face all too well," he said, sighing in frustration, "If I let you dream for a while, then will you promise to get to work?"

"S-Shikoku! I-" Sakura began, but the senior interrupted her again.

"Look," he said, giving the younger fighter a gentler look as he ran a hand through his brown bangs, "this is really important. You need to learn this before we leave for the island, okay? Syaoran is also doing something that's very important to us and out Side, but you can't worry about him so much if it means depriving yourself of concentration and training, which is _your _responsibility. Wakari-masu?"

Sakura nodded, her determination renewed. "Hai, wakari-masu!" she replied, her expression turning serious once again. She had been so busy with the newness of the Lookout and all that it meant that she had forgotten her promise to avenge her mother's death. The thought of Scorpion stirred back into life the internal fire that had gone dormant ever since her arrival. Shikoku smiled slightly and removed the binding energy, drawing it back within himself. (if you read Shikoku's profile on the website, you'll see that he has the ability to draw his energy back and use it again)

"Now, once more. Ichi…ni…san!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the target, jade fire within them burning with an almost unbelievable intensity. Her body tensed like a coiled spring, muscles tightly clenched. Slowly, she placed the heel of her hands against each other, gathering the energy between them. She could feel the power building within, a strange feeling spreading through her body that seemed to consume everything in its path. Gathering as much as she could stand, the young Japanese fighter gripped the energy for a while longer before projecting it out in the way she had been taught.

"Grant me your powers…NOW! FIERY! RELEASE!"

Shikoku's eyes widened slightly when the flash of light was gone. There was absolutely no evidence of there ever having BEEN a target in the first place, only a scorched black crater where it had stood moments before.

"Sugoi! You're getting it, Sakura-chan!" he cried, jumping up happily, "Way to go!…Now, you only really need to find a way to stop destroying Raiden-sama's Training Room floor, and he'll be happy as Kensu on sugar."

Sakura stood in her fighting stance, breathing hard. The amount of focus and magical channeling that was needed drained her completely, but it was getting easier every day. Turning to her senior, she smiled tiredly.

"Hai, I finally got it. Won't the others be happy when I…tell…zzzzzzzzzzz."

Shikoku sweatdropped before catching the young girl. 'Well, I guess we _have_ been training for a long time, ne?' he thought to himself, looking down at the figure he held. Hoisting her up higher, he began to make his way towards the girl's sleeping quarters.

He was just walking through the main doorway that led from the training room to one of the many hallways when he heared sounds coming from a smaller room off to the side. Curious, he made his way towards it and opened the door a small crack, peeking inside.

"Atami, GET SERIOUS!" yelled Jade, looking at the youth with a focused frown, "We're supposed to be _fighting_, remember?"

The male fighter opposite her gave an infuriating grin and shook his dark gold bangs out of his face. (Hai, I decided to change his hair color, as there's already quite a few people with brown hair) "But, violence is no way to settle an argument!" he mocked, looking for all the world like one of those sage old monks who sits in his monastery which is strangely, yet conveniently set at the top of a mountain which is just as infuriating to climb as trying to make sense out of the cleverly thought out-yet muddled beyond belief riddles he gives you.

Jade grimaced. "Mou, do you _always_ have to be so annoying?" she asked, giving him a vexing glare. 'I wonder how in the seven worlds He ever got chosen to fight for the Side of Good if he never even trains…Doesn't he know how dangerous this is going to be? Well…this _is_ Atami we're talking about…'

Atami's grin spread wider. "Of course!" he answered, "I thought that was what made me 'irresistible beyond belief' to you back home! It's what makes me, oh…what's that term you so liberally use…'kawaii', ne?" Following this statement, he put on what he considered to be his most adorable face, looking exactly like a cute kitten that- (*Atami: I like puppies better! *Jurei-chan: FINE! Alright already! And aren't I the one writing the fic?) -looking exactly like a cute little puppy-dog with adorably big eyes.

The Chinese girl shook her head slowly, sighing. "Okay, okay, you win. Now, can we _please_ get back to training?"

The youth's expression turned gentle and loving. "Anything for you, kirei no hana."

"And _quit it _with the pet names, already! Mou, you know you don't need to suck up!"

"Hai, Jade no tenshi!"

~groan~

Shikoku watched in amusement as the two continued back and forth, mostly with Jade commanding, begging, pleading, and beseeching with the Japanese boy to get serious, and with him turning her every attempt away cleverly. Shikoku knew that Atami did all this for two reasons: to tease his girlfriend, and to avoid training. Despite being a pretty strong warrior, he really didn't seem to enjoy fighting.

"-Speaking of pet names, did you know they started back in the second century when-"

"Stop it! What did I tell you about lies, Atami?"

Shikoku continued his path towards the sleeping quarters, the arguments between the two getting fainter as he got further and further away. Turning a corner, he was almost back at the sleeping quarters when he was again interrupted by something, but this time not so easy on his patience. An annoyingly familiar voice suddenly broke through the semi-quiet that had devealoped, shattering it so sharply that Shikoku flinched noticeably. 

"HEY, BOSS-MAN!"

Shikoku groaned. 'Not now, onegai, kami-sama, _anyone_ but him! Even Scorpion…' he prayed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Kensu bounced up happily, his green spiky hair becoming even more messy-looking. Openly displayed on his face was a careless grin that certainly made him look at least slightly deranged.

Shikoku continued walking, still praying with his eyes screwed shut. The green-haired G.R.E.E.N.D.O.T.S (remember? Hehe, I don't really remember what it stands for) for the Side of Good watched in slight confusion as the older youth completely ignored him.

"Yo, Boss-man, is something- WATCH OUT!"

'Oh yeah,' thought Shikoku, 'As if I'm gonna fall for that-'

~BONK~

Kensu shook his head sadly. "I told ya…" he sighed, looking down at the stunned warrior, then the wall that he had walked in to, "Now I just hope the wall will survive! Imagine where we'd be if you kept walking into walls all the time?" Somehow, his voice seemed decidedly casual, as if he was trying to hide something. 

Shikoku shook off the effects of the collision with surprising speed. "What did you do _this_ time?" he asked tiredly, an annoyed expression on his face, "Let's just hope for your sake it has nothing to do with either the kitchen or Húmi's underwear drawer this time…"

Kensu laughed nervously. "Eheh…no! Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea? Maybe you should take a little vacation for-"

"…or my private lab…" continued the elder fighter, voice dropping to a dangerous tone.

"-A… couple… months... AnywayIbettergetgoingseeyaandtellRyushiitwasnothingpersonalandthatheshouldbeabletofinditallinanhourorsobyeeeee!"

And there was a dust cloud where Kensu had been and a small figure in the distance running as far away as he could manage to get.

Shikoku stood there, stunned, for a few moments before the last part finally dawned on him.

"My…PRIVATE…LAB! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FERRET! I'M PERSONALLY GOING TO BREAK YOU INTO A THOUSAND-"

Looking down, he realized that he was yelling and that Sakura was still lying on the ground where he had dropped her when running into the wall. Checking to make sure that she was still asleep and not in a coma as a result of his little…run-in, he walked the last little distance and finally made it to the Girls Sleeping Quarters.

"Now where is her-ah! There it is! Heh-couldn't really have missed it." He said quietly to himself, crossing the room and depositing the young female warrior on her bed. It was obviously Sakura's. Húmi's was covered in an orange-red blanket with pictures of little dragons all over it, Asina's was lilac with a well-painted picture on the wall of her family (who could ever miss Kensu's hair?) and Jade's had a small stand next to it with a picture of her and Atami, as well as some Martial Arts books. The only other bed in the room was empty, without any blankets or anything, and situated next to the Medicinal Chest.

'Even after all that, she's still asleep? She must be really worn out…' he thought, casting a quick glance at the slumbering girl.

The fighter wondered for a few moments at the empty bed before heading out of the room and towards his Private Lab to discover the damage that Kensu had instilled.

********

"So that's why you're in the Core world? Well, I guess it makes everything seem more logical and makes you look less like a maniac," stated Yin, nodding her head slightly.

"Hey!" 

The female warrior dismissed the outraged expression with a careless wave of her hand. "What I meant is that the Core world isn't somewhere you would go for no reason, unless you were crazy. It's just not a smart thing to do, unless you've lived here most of your life, like me." 

Jun Fan looked at her with interest. "You've lived here your whole life?" he asked, expression slightly curious, "How did you end up in Arai, then?" 

Yin's expression became distant. "Well, I guess it's only fair I tell you about me now," she said, sighing softly.

~*_Flashback_*~

__

A younger Yin bowed respectfully before a figure on a black throne. The black-robed shape spoke, voice echoing loudly throughout the room, sending shivers up the spines of those present.

"Your assignment is to escort the newfound trespasser of the fifth world to the Kublaichira's Pit," the voice hissed, spreading through the shadows with strange assimilation.

Yin bowed again, then slipped back into the shadows like a spot of black night rejoining the main mass. Her black robes made it easy, seeming to adjust to the inky blackness like some living thing that thrived on the absence of light.

********

The door opened slowly as two cowled people prepared to fulfill their assignment. Yin fidgeted slightly within her robes. Something gave her a strange feeling of discomfort. Something was wrong…

A small figure walked slowly out into the dim light of the corridor. The female fighter could barely hide her surprise. The "trespasser" was a five-year-old girl with greenish-blue hair like most Fifth-Worlders, tied in pigtails. Her eyes were full of fear, but a strange determination burned there too. As the three began the walk to the Pit, Yin couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. She surely couldn't have known what she was doing when she crossed over; it was suicide walking directly through a Core portal with no protection…

The Pit seemed to sense her apprehension, because they got there almost too quickly for any normal escort. The feeling got more intense as they came closer; Yin could feel its impatience to claim the innocent life she held in her custody.

Suddenly, without really knowing what she was doing, the warrior attacked the other figure. Firing a quick blast of purple energy, Yin finished the minion off quickly before turning to the girl. "Go!" she hissed urgently, still only half aware of her actions, "If you follow this passage straight to the end, you'll find a door. Through that, and straight on outside, you'll get to the Fifth World portal. Hurry! They'll be here in a little while!"

The girl smiled at Yin happily before turning and running down the passage. "Truwh Ayshni! Aurishwthruktweuq!" she called back through the gloom, her small voice fierce with determination. (*Jurei-chan: For those who don't speak Fifth World Grujuqin dialect, that's "Thank you! You have my life debt! –or "I am indebted to you")

Yin smiled slightly as she watched the small form fade away into the dimly lit corridor. With a strange feeling that she had never experienced before spreading through her body, she suddenly came to her senses. Despite experiencing the unusual warmth and gladness, she knew she had to do something to save herself. Laying down on the ground quickly, she pretended to have been knocked out.

Moments later, she was dragged before the Shadow Kami and sentenced to the dungeons for incompetence. It was pure luck that saved her from the Kublaichira Pit.

~*End Flashback*~
    
    Jun Fan looked at Yin with slight shock. Now he understood why she knew the fortress so well, but with the discovery came the new confusion and slightly frightening thought. _Yin had been an Arai Fortress guard…
    _"…that was a long time ago," the female warrior was saying in the meantime, but the red-clad youth was only listening partly. Until, that is, he heared her whisper something softly to herself.
    "Huh? Nani?" he asked quietly, eyes downcast.
    Yin turned to look at him, her deep indigo eyes bearing into his strongly. "I was the only human guard to ever survive in that fortress," she said quietly, "before that, I was a little kid wandering around the Core, trying to escape them at every turn. That's the only reason they considered me for a guard when they did manage to catch me, because I was strong enough to elude them for so long. I guess I acted like that because I was virtually raised that way in there. I'm not a guard anymore, so you don't have to think of me as one."
    The male fighter was slightly surprised for a moment before he relaxed a bit. It astonished him that she was able to pick up on his emotions so easily. 'It's almost like she can read my mind,' he thought to himself.
    Yin grinned roguishly. "No, I can't read your mind. You're like an open book compared to the minions in there," she explained, grin widening.
    Jun Fan shook his head slowly in shock. 'I'll have to be careful from now on,' he thought to himself, looking at his new companion with growing admiration. Then, something hit him.
    "Why do you wear the mask?" he asked curiously, reaching up a couple fingers as if to touch the cloth.
    Yin flinched noticeably. "I-It's…nothing really…" she avoided, not meeting his eyes.
    Frowning critically, he studied her. Long, silky, purple hair…tight-fitting fighter's uniform…thigh-height leather boots…face… No, she wasn't telling the truth, he decided.
    "Well, how about we formulate some plan to find out where your friend is," she said before he could say anything further on the matter, "Syaoran is going to need help…if he hasn't been fed to the Kublaichira yet, that is. Or if the Shadow Kami hasn't ordered for him to be brought into the throne room for the Judgement , cause then he'll be dead before we can do anything. Or-"
    "Mou, proper little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" teased Jun Fan, getting a grin from her in return, "Well, anyway, there's nothing wrong with trying. Do you have any ideas?"
    Expression becoming more serious, Yin turned away from the warrior. She had just noticed how close she and Jun Fan were standing, and she thanked her mask for hiding her light blush. (*Jurei-chan: If you don't really understand, Yin's mask covers her mouth area and cheeks to about the middle of her nose. How can she grin and stuff with the mask, you ask? As I've kinda specified, she's got very expressive eyes.)
    "Well…one," she said slowly, looking up, "But it'll be risky. I wish I could come up with something else in the little time we have…"
    It was Jun Fan's turn to grin roguishly. "As long as it'll work, I'm happy," he said, "Anyway, I'm used to doing risky things. That's all I've done for the last few weeks!"
    Yin laughed lightly, and Jun Fan found himself drawn to the sound. It seemed to make everything less serious and threatening, and he wished he'd get to hear it more…"Ack!" he caught himself thinking again, and promptly began to hit himself a couple times in order to "straighten" the path of his thoughts.
    "Jun Fan? Daijobu?" asked Yin worriedly, her face coming close to his as she felt his head.
    Jun Fan blushed quickly before turning away. "Hai, I'm fine," he said, eyes concentrating on the ground, "Let's get on with it. What's your plan?"
    Yin looked at him, still worried. "Okay…if you're sure," she said. 'Why am I so worried?' she asked herself mentally, 'This isn't like me at all…'
    "This is what we should do."
    ********
    Syaoran's eyes widened as the spike began it's heavy descent towards him. Time seemed to slow, and everything else seemed to fade into oblivion. He tried to avoid it, but his body just wouldn't obey his commands. He was completely frozen and helpless.
    Suddenly, however, something seemed to take control of his body. The Chinese youth felt as if someone was guiding his actions, and he was merely watching. His body swung out, letting go of the spike as he flipped up past the would-be danger and onto the top of the platform.
    'Wow. How the heck did I do that?' he asked himself, but could come up with no explanation. Finally turning away from the edge he had been looking off, he reached out a few tentative fingers and carefully gripped the Dark Dragon in his hand. The metal was cool and soothing against his slightly agitated palm and he tightened his fingers around the talisman with renewed confidence. Finally, he had in his possession what he had been searching for.
    The column gave a sudden shake and he tried to balance himself as the spikes withdrew and the two pillars rushed quickly down to their previous position. Looking down at the floor in surprise, he found he couldn't even tell that there had been anything different. Realizing something quickly, he sprang across to the floor opposite and picked up his father's sword from where it lay. Strapping it to his back quickly, he looked around the room with slight apprehension. There was the feeling that he wasn't alone again…
    _"Why do you seek the Dark Dragon?"
    _The voice echoed through the room in an oddly familiar way. It was a low hiss, one that seemed to assimilate with the shadows easily.
    Syaoran's heart pounded in apprehension as he looked around anxiously. The torches that illuminated the walls flared brighter, and he could see the room more clearly. Ahead of him was a stone pool like the one Raiden used to look into the worlds, and a hulking figure shrouded in shadow. The Chinese warrior realized it to be a massive stone throne, empty at the moment. No, there was something sitting there. Being completely shrouded in black robes and cowl covering the face completely from view, it wasn't surprising that the youth hadn't seen it right away. The form stood up, and Syaoran followed it with his eyes. Besides that, he was completely immobile. Moving slowly, the massive form was over eight feet tall and the young Chinese boy didn't think it was all an illusion either.
    _"What do you intend to do with the powers of the Dark Dragon?"_ the voice came again, and he realized that it was coming from the black-clad form.
    "……Who are you?" asked Syaoran after a moment's pause. He couldn't help but feel as if the creature opposite him was extremely dangerous, despite not having attacked him yet.
    There was the sharp sound of what must have been laughter echoing through the chamber. "_Me? Why do you ask? You did come searching through my World, did you not? Surely you were warned beforehand?"
    _The fighter gulped slightly before answering. "You-You're one of the Shadow Kami," he stated with more confidence than he felt. He wished like crazy that he was wrong.
    _"Smart. But not quite as bright as I expected. I am not one of the Shadow Kami,"
    _Syaoran felt himself relax slightly at this, but tensed immediately at what was said next.
    _"I am THE ONLY Shadow Kami,"_ said the figure, the sound echoing more harshly than before.
    The young Chinese warrior watched with tense apprehension as the Shadow Kami came closer, finally circling him in the same, measured pace. _"But you still have not answered my question, Why do you seek my Dark Treasure?"
    _Gripping on his emotions and the hilt of Kwaihu's Sword, Syaoran readied himself for defense as he answered quietly.
    "I am here to retrieve the Dark Dragon for Raiden and the Side of Good and to use it's powers, combined with that of the other half in the upcoming Shaolin Worlds Combat Tournament," he stated, still not betraying the fear he felt, "One of the fighters of the Side of Good possesses the Light half, and uniting the talisman once again is the only hope we have of defeating the side of Evil and saving the Earth World."
    To his surprise, the Shadow Kami seemed to show slight interest. The cowled head came closer as if examining the warrior.
    _"Tell me of this Tournament," _it said, voice more interested and less harsh than before.
    Syaoran's gaze followed the figure as it continued to circle him. "Well, it's the fight between the sides of Good and Evil for permanent control of Earth," he explained, "It was conceived by the Elder Kami over the Worlds and this one is a tie breaker for the Tournament ten years ago where my father and Shang Tsun both killed each other at the same time…"
    _"Hmmmm,"_ said the Shadow Kami, and by it's tone, the young warrior could tell it was just toying, _"What causes you to think I would give up my treasure to your side? Wouldn't it be more logical for me to give it to this Side of Evil, seeing as we both thrive in the darkness and glory in it's tributes, like death and conformity?"
    _Syaoran was ready. "Thriving in the darkness doesn't necessarily mean you are Evil," he pointed out, "You and they aren't one and the same."
    _"Very good,"_ hissed the Shadow Kami, _"Not many can make that assimilation. I am quite surprised that one as young as you has realized that fact. Tell me of your father."
    _"Well…" began the Chinese boy slowly, "He was one of the greatest fighters in the Seven Worlds and fought bravely to protect his family. I was merely six years old at the time, but remember him as an honourable and proud man…"
    _"Kwaihu Li…I remember his name being uttered a couple times by the few travelers to every have passed through this world as an exchange for outside information. And he died ten years ago…"
    _Syaoran wondered for a moment at how the Shadow Kami knew his father's name, but didn't mention it. Talking about his father had awakened the possibility of all the people he could lose, and the feeling was like a sour flavour in his mouth. "If you relish in death then," he said, voice bitter, "You would feel kinship to the Tournament. After all, that's what it's about…death, and losing those we care for…"
    _"Mortal men and women defending your own World?"_ interrupted the Shadow Kami, voice critical, _"Hmm…It doesn't seem as if this Tournament is really what you think it to be. From what I gather, it is not about death, but life…"
    _Syaoran looked up in surprise. For the first time, it had actually sounded like the Shadow Kami was serious, and not merely toying. "Well," he said finally, sighing slightly, "I'm ready for your decision. Are you going to kill me, keep me prisoner, or set me free?"
    Once again, the Shadow Kami laughed. _"I see many properties in you which would be a shame to destroy,"_ it said evenly, yet not with much emotion, _"Few have asked me for my judgement with such courage and fearlessness. You, Syaoran Li, make me curious. I will let you go and take the Dark Dragon to your leader."
    _A stunned expression was blatantly obvious on the youth's face. He had never expected that the Shadow Kami would _willingly_ give him the talisman half!He had naturally thought that it would wish to keep the power held in the Dark Dragon and not want to part with it so easily.
    _"Do not look so surprised,"_ it said, hissing quietly, _"The Dark Dragon is not as much use to me as you might think it. Just as the Light Dragon doesn't endow enormous powers to it's current holder, the Dark Dragon gives me no such power either. The talisman is only really powerful when completed. I am curious to see this power, so I will allow you to take this half and join it with that which the young girl Sakura holds. "
    _Syaoran nodded in understanding. It made sense; the reason why the Side of Evil had never tried to get the talisman from Sakura was because they never thought the Shadow Kami would give up the other half, rendering it useless.
    _"Before I ask you to leave,"_ said the Shadow Kami,_ "I tell you this. I have let you live, but never believe I will hesitate to kill you if you ever wander back into my World. This time, you were lucky. I don't approve of descention and betrayal, so I tell you that one of your own has betrayed you, sold you out to the Side of Evil. Beware what you say loosely and use this information well."
    _The Chinese warrior bowed quickly and turned to leave, but stopped.
    _"Your companion has left Arai already,"_ said the Shadow Kami, before he could even ask anything, _"The two wait outside. Follow the corridor without to the end and you will find a door through which you leave. I allow you safe passage, but only back to your Entrance door.Now go!"
    _Syaoran bowed once again and went quickly through the door. He virtually ran through the corridor and was walking through the door at the end in what seemed like the blink of an eye. One thought ran through his head, however, as he went.
    'What did he mean by _the two_?'
    The Shadow Kami watched him leave with almost unhidden amusement. Moments later, another hissing voice filled the chamber.
    _"Are you certain it was wise it leave the Dark Treasure in the hands of a child?"
    _Cloaked forms appeared from every dark area of the walls. All were identical to the Shadow Kami. In the dark areas, it could now be seen that each held an enormous black throne.
    _"I have confidence in my decision," _it replied, _"I am quite interested to see how this will continue…"
    _
    ********
    "Syaoran! Am I glad to see you!" came a very familiar voice.
    "Jun Fan! Hey! What are you doing here?" the Chinese warrior asked, smiling. Somehow, he didn't seem to feel so strongly against the other Chinese youth after the ordeal.
    Jun Fan smiled. "Rescuing you," he said in mock seriousness, "What else? Anyway, how'd you get out?"
    "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" said Syaoran, sighing, "I'm actually not too sure myself how it all happened. I'll tell you one thing, thought, there were quite a few times where I thought I was a goner. That place is a freaking death trap! How about you? How did you escape?"
    The red-clad fighter paused and turned around, whistling long and low. Moments later, a slight girl with purple hair and deep indigo eyes was standing next to him apprehensively.
    "Syaoran, meet Yin. She's the one that got me out of there." He said simply.
    Syaoran extending his hand in a sign of friendship. "Dozo yoroshiku. I'm Syaoran Li."
    Yin stared for a minute before answering. "Syaoran LI? As in, son of Kwaihu, ne? Wow! Jun Fan never told me you were Kwaihu's _son_!"
    Jun Fan felt a small flare of anger at the amount of attention Yin was giving Syaoran, but then dismissed it quickly as his imagination. "Well, we should get going," he said, "The faster we go, the safer we'll be."
    "Definitely! Let's go!" said Yin enthusiastically. The two Chinese fighters looked at her with slight surprise.
    "Uhh…you're sure you want to come with us?" asked Syaoran carefully, "we're going back to the Lookout, and the Tournament after that. It could be dangerous."
    Yin laughed carelessly. "You don't have to worry about me! I know what I'm getting into."
    The two guys merely shook their heads slowly and followed Yin as she began to skip ahead of them. They _did_ notice, however, that she wasn't heading in the same direction they had come.
    "Hey! Are you sure you know where you're going? Isn't the doorway _that_ way?" asked Jun Fan, looking at her with surprise.
    The Core fighter winked flirtatiously. "Nope! That's the long way of getting there! Part of the magic portecting the Core switches things around, so if you want to go back, you have to head in the opposite direction."
    Syaoran nodded in understanding. It really was a lucky thing that Jun Fan had gotten thrown in the same cell as Yin, or they might never have gotten out of there.
    After travelling for a good while, the Earth warriors came to two conclusions. One, the Core World was _definitely_ much bigger than they had throught, and two…Yin must have been high or something. She skipped, whistled, hummed, and even turned a couple cartwheels as they proceeded to wander toward the doorway. She seemed to be a completely different person from the serious warrior Jun Fan had met at Arai.
    "Hey! Yin! What's that?" asked Syaoran curiously, pointing to something in the distance.
    The happy fighter turned to look in the direction he pointed, eyes narrowing slightly. "That dark spot? That's the start of the Narrows and the Sea of Absence. Take my advice, you _never_ want to go there. It's the virtual lawless pit of the Worlds, where everything that's banished from the Core and other Worlds goes."
    The three continued on, but the young fighter found his eyes continue to stray towards the darkness. Something told him that it wasn't going to be the last time he laid eyes on it.
    ********
    "Raiden-sama! They're back!"
    Raiden looked up from the scene of the Worlds as Xiu came running out onto the balcony. It was obvious that the warrior was extremely relieved and happy, though it might not have been entirely for obvious reasons.
    "Have them come to see me as soon as possible," he replied, "I have a feeling that they have something to tell me that is of great importance."
    Xiu bowed quickly, and rushed off. He was actually smiling, and his ice blue eyes were their warm color.
    Raiden turned back to surveying the Worlds, his smile becoming slightly sad. "Yes, I know that they have learned something important, and I feel that it will not be something I wish to hear."
    ********
    ^^Yeah! Wai! That's the longest chapter I've written so far! Ohohohohohohohohohoho! Next time comes the Island and the beginning of the Tournament…well, maybe. Onegai, ONEGAI ONEGAI REVIEW! It really makes my day, and I like to know what you think! Well, that's all for now! Ja ne till next time, minna-san! Wai! ~Jurei-chan
    **ULT**
    **_Kensu's Corner (Joke of the Chapter)
    _**
    Not many this time, minna! I'm kinda running out, so if you know any, ONEGAI SEND THEM TO ME! Wai! ^^ Remember, I'm a Catholic _and _Latin American, so onegai, don't take offense, k? I believe in God as much as the rest of us, and I believe that he must have a sense of humor.
    ~*
    _From one of the Top Ten things that piss me off list…(a friend of my brother's made this)
    _~Some people say, "Well, you just want to have your piece of cake and eat it too, ne?" Well, duh! What am I supposed to do? Let it rot? Eat someone else's piece of cake? Sheesh…
    ~People that turn to you in a theatre and ask, "Did you see that?" No, I paid eight fifty to come and stare at the ceiling! Mou, people, honestly!
    ~*
    Before God sent Jesus down to Earth, he gave him a choice. He told him, "You can either die by the cross, or die by bees." Jesus chose the cross, and that's why Catholics make the sign of the cross when praying and not the sign of swatting away bees.
    ~*
    The Americans devealoped a special cannon for firing chickens at airplane windshields, in order to test their resistance against impact by birds. The Galithians heared about it, and expressed interest in it. They had a superfast train that they wished to test, and so asked the Americans to send them the cannon. Weeks later, the cannon arrived. Full of excitement, the Galithians loaded the cannon and had a huge exhibition before taking aim and firing the machine. To their surprise, the chicken went straight through the windshield, destroyed most of the interior, whizzed through the many compartments, and flew through the back of the train. Shocked beyond belief, the Galithians sent a letter to the American devealopers and told them what had happened, along with many reports and notes tjhat had been taken after the incident. About a week later, they received a very short, dry e-mail in return with these words.
    "DEFROST THE CHICKEN FIRST!"
    ~*
    That's it for this edition! Onegai, SEND ME JOKES YOU HAVE FOUND FUNNY! Wai! I'll definitely post them, unless if they're EXTREMELY offensive or inappropriate.
    **_The Asina Counterpart_** –recommended Fanfictions of Fanfiction.Net
    Waii! I'm so glad you all liked this! I'll definitely continue! Arigato!
    **The Power of Two Hearts
    **Author: KayJuli
    Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure
    Well, you ask for an original story with S+S and action? This is definitely one of the better stories on the Net at the moment! I started reading it, and just couldn't stop! Also, until recently, KayJuli updated _very_ often with nice, long chapters. Unlike the majority of the prophecy stories written, this one isn't monotonous and is just chock full of original ideas and both obvious and subtle differences. I really recommend it, and I hope that it's updated soon, cause I'm really on the edge of my seat on this one! I like how Touya is one of the bad guys, but not bad, and how Syaoran is the leader of the Resistance…well, I'll let you find out for yourselves! Wai! A MUST READ!
    J-chan gives it: **********/10
    **Bachelor Number…Who?
    **
    Author: LiLDraGoNGuRL28
    Genre: Romance
    Hehe, this is really a cute one! The story is that Syaoran works for a dating service. And, wouldn't you know it, Sakura comes to meet someone there after her boyfriend cheated on her and broke her heart. Now, of course, the Little Wolf is pretty torn, having to arrange dates for her when he really likes her…I'm definitely enjoying reading this one! Chapters are medium length, but satisfying. Surprisingly, Touya doen't hate Syaoran because after Sakura's old boyfriend, _anyone's_ better! A little E+T too! Wai! KAWAII!
    J-chan gives it: *********/10
    **Yoake no Dakiau, Mayonaka no Kiken
    **
    Author: Enchantress101
    Genre: Romance/????
    Well, this one _definitely _starts differently! What? Syaoran, accused of Sakura's attempted murder? Hmmm…no, he wouldn't hurt her, ne? Well, everyone (including Tomoyo) doesn't seem agree. Despite a dark start, however, this fic isn't all like that. Afterwards, it's more to the Romance side with slight bits of Waff. For those who enjoy reading fics where Eriol is as devilish as ever. Pretty good, if you ask me!
    J-chan gives it: ********.5/10
    **Exchange Student
    **
    Author: Fuyu no Iki
    Genre: Romance/Fantasy (slight humor)
    A CCS/HP crossover. No! Don't look like that! This one isn't like the rest! Sakura becomes an exchange student to Hogwarts and becomes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The reason for going, however, is that she was supposed to meet someone when collecting the Clow Cards back in Japan, but he never showed up. Eriol believes that she might meet them at Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of the CCS/HP crossovers, however, Sakura meets a Slytherin unlike any other…a certain Chinese exchange student by the name of Syaoran Li… Unfortunately, this ficcy's only at chapter two. I can tell, however, that this won't be a waste of time! Hehe
    J-chan gives it: *********/10
    Anyway, I hope you take a look at these ficcies and review for the authors! I'm sure they'll really appreciate it! Ja ne till next time minna! Wai! Ja ne! ~Jurei-chan
    P.S: remember to visit my website at http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/shotojurei/ and to sign the guestbook! If you have experience with HTML, I wouldn't mind some help with managing the site either. Some parts are still under heavy construction. Right now, the part which I'm working the most on is the Soundtrack for "The Tournament" Wai! ^^ Ja! 


	14. Dark Destinies and Uncertain Fates

Konnyanya minna! Chapter FOURTEEN! Wai! I'll keep things short, k? Gomen ne for the wait, as I've had many people giving me near- death threats if I don't continue soon! I know excuses don't make it any easier, but I really don't want to ruin the quality of the fic for speed, and have had lots of karate-related events happening lately. Anyway, ONEGAI, REVIEW! There! Now, to the fic! Oh, yeah! Onegai, read "Foreign Destiny" and tell me what you think! It's inspired by Disney's Mulan, but it WON'T be completely identical or anything! Only the first chapter follows the movie very closely, 'cause I thought the opening scenes were some of the most striking. Now, I hope you will bother to read, if it interests you! Enjoy!

**Arigatos:** to Shirahana, pinkuser, syrupjunkie, Sakura-Chan, Lenna and Nelly, K-clan, MeLMeL, Rebekkah-sama, Maddy, Jed Jones, Sakura Scout, Dusk-Magic13, Acticflames, The clow creator, Azeala, Jed Jones (again! Arigato! I'm glad you like it so much! ^^), Little Sakura, Tagrina, Wings of Fire, and hikari! Arigato gozaimasu! Wai! 

**Dedication: **To all those who have ever reviewed and have found this story interesting enough to read! It's only through your support that I continue to write! Wai! Arigato for giving feedback to 180 reviews, all of which are positive! You have no clue how wonderful this makes me feel! To Deedlit'sFlame, for all her support on msn and for teaching me so much Japanese! To Lisa for allowing me to stay at her home for the weekend (hai, I guess I COULD be called a freeloader! Hehe ^^;) and for giving me some ideas for this! And to the JKA, ISKF, Toshi Uchiage, and Sensei. You are the best things in my life, and I'm proud to be able to call myself your student!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in whole or in part own Cardcaptor Sakura and its respective characters, Mortal Kombat and the characters I've used from that wonderful game, Dragonball (and DBZ), Chris Wooding's _Broken Sky_ (Told ya I don't own it!) and anything else with a registered trademark. They belong to: CLAMP, Midway Entertainment, Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Chris Wooding (no DUH!) and anyone else I'm forgetting to mention. This, of course, it purely for entertainment and I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF IT! That's why they call it FANFICTION! So unless you want to end up like that minion in my last disclaimer…

Now! To CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

**The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)**

A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction by Jurei-chan

"Yeah! FOOOOOOD!"

Syaoran and Jun Fan sat at the tables along with all the other recruits at the Lookout for dinner. On normal circumstances, they wouldn't have stared at the food with such longing glances, but the three days in the Core world with little to nothing to eat, and what lay before them looked like a feast.

Ryushi sweatdropped as he watched the two warriors eat. "Uhh…you two might want to slow down before you choke or something," he said. 'And I thought Shikoku, Asina, and Kensu were the only ones who did this after an assignment…'

"Hey! Pass the Ramen, would ya?" called Kensu, mouth already full of food and holding out his bowl, "Those two are already on their seventh bowl! I _won't_ be left behind!"

"Same here!" called Shikoku, chewing at an inhuman speed. Ryushi's sweatdrop grew bigger as he watched the two special projects team members fighting over the Ramen bowl.

"What the-HEY! DON'T TAKE ALL THE RAMEN, YOU GREEDY LITTLE-"

Syaoran and Jun Fan joined in the fight, glaring daggers at the other two.

"And who said YOU'D be the ones to finish it off…?" asked Syaoran, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Same goes to you!" said Kensu, shielding the bowl with his body protectively, "This is MINE! You'll have to go through ME to get to it…"

Jun Fan snatched the bowl from the other side and whisked it out of the green-haired fighter's grasp. Jumping away, he held his pilfered prize over his head triumphantly.

All four fighters stayed perfectly still, the three on the ground delivering death glares hot enough to burn through the walls. Jun Fan smiled maniacally, stroking the bowl like a precious pet. "Hehehehehe…mine…all mine! BWAHAHAHAHAH- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HEY!"

Ryushi chewed slowly, making a huge show of enjoying the food. "Mmmmm, I must say, the noodles are definitely at their best tonight! And this special sauce compliments the delicately fried flavour…"

If looks could kill, Ryushi would have been dead four times over from the glares he received for this statement.

Over at the women's table, four people sweatdropped simultaneously. Yin's expression was obviously confused.

"Do they always do that?" she asked, pointing at the scene of four fighters trying to strangle a fifth one with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. They seemed to be using his deep blue-coloured headband for the job. The other female warriors sighed loudly at the question.

"Uhhh only once every week or so," Hãmi answered with a look of disinterest as she fished in her bowl to grab another mouthful with her chopsticks, "other than that, dinner's usually a quiet affair…or about as quiet as it gets around here…"

"You'd think they'd have noticed by now…" Jade said in a pitying tone, helping herself to more Ramen.

"I mean, how obvious can it be?" asked Asina, shaking her head.

Sakura sighed sadly, surveying the scene of guys fighting over the empty bowl and trying to kill Ryushi at the same time. "Ya know, why are they practically killing each other…"

"…When there's all this Ramen here?" finished Yin, filling her bowl again from the gigantic mountain in the centre of the table, "Yeah…kinda weird…how _did_ we get all this Ramen, anyway?"

Jade and Hãmi laughed nervously. "Eheh...aheh…hehe, yeah…well, let's just say we ought to enjoy it before they notice…" put in Jade quickly, heaping her bowl high, "Now, I guess I'm going to take this out to…um…hey, I'm going to the Dragonholds, k? Coming Hãmi?"

The Dragonrider nodded, also helping herself to a generous portion before following the other girl out. "Well, Sayonara people!" she called quietly to the others, "and good luck to you all…"

There was the quick sound of running footsteps, and the two were gone like smoke in the wind.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Trust those two…" she shook her head quickly, "Well, I'm not going to be caught with this lot! Ja ne minna-san!"

She stood up and tossed a small pink ball up and down in her hand, as if testing the weight. Then, she quickly whispered something under her breath and threw the ball as hard as possible at the floor beneath her feet. There was a momentary flash of blinding pink light, and she was gone.

Yin looked around confusedly at the empty seats. "Hmmm…I take it that this isn't good…" she said quietly, holding her bowl in one hand as she hastily filled it with the other.

"Nope! Now come on!" hissed Asina, grabbing her hand, "Let's get out of here!"

"Waiiit! My Ramen!" Yin mourned as she was unceremoniously pulled from the hall, "and I wasn't done, either…"

The guys looked up from their furious fight, noticing that the hall was strangely empty. (Still, they failed to notice the gigantic mound of Ramen sitting right there…^^;)

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" asked Atami, looking around the room curiously, "I could have sworn they were here a few minutes ago…"

"Hmmm…that's funny…" Shikoku noted with a serious expression, "it isn't like them to leave so quickly…"

"Hey! Look at that!" cried Kensu, his voice echoing pure shock and surprise.

"Nani? What is it? Have you found something?" asked all the other guys, all of them slightly worried.

"…someone didn't finish their Ramen…"

All five of the others fell over, anime-style.

"Hey, do you think I can have it-"

"Uhh, no, Kensu," cut in Shikoku in a dry tone.

"Awww, man! I'm always shafted when it comes to food!"

"Yeah, right. You call eight bowls of Ramen shafted?"

"Well, you got nine…"

Jun Fan, Syaoran, Atami, and Miroku let out exasperated anime sighs as they watched the two fighters at it again. That is, until Syaoran noticed Ryushi absorbed in something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asked the older warrior with a cute expression of interest.

"…(munch munch)…Well, it's (gromf)…really a shame to let all this good…(swallow munch scrunch)…Ramen go to waste…" explained Ryushi, looking up from the bowl, "And after so much fighting, too…"

The four youths fell over, sweatdrops rolling down their heads.

********

Xiu sat, looking out on the sight that lay before him. The blue mist swirled lazily between the worlds, making small spirals and changing shades slowly as the time progressed. The fighter sighed sadly. Sometimes, one wondered if it was worth living with the loss…

He had given his entire life to the Side of Good, had seen friend cut down in front of him, had sacrificed almost everything he had for the good of Earth, but was that really the way to live the rest of his life?

An image of Kwaihu appeared as he watched the mist with a tired gaze. His best friend since the first moments at the Lookout together almost seventeen years ago, the warrior was one of the most reliable and steadfast comrades anyone could ask for. Always Kwaihu and Xiu, wherever they went, you wouldn't find one without the other. He let out a small chuckle as he remembered some of the stunts they'd pulled when they were merely recruits themselves. Yet, no one had ever stopped to think how Kwaihu's death had affected him. On the outside, he seemed unchanged. He continued his task and eventually became second in command to Raiden-sama himself, but on the inside…

Kwaihu's face faded, and was replaced with that of a young woman. She seemed to smile at him happily, her dark amber eyes aglow with happiness as a soft breeze blew her blue-black hair gently around her face. His eyes felt the sting of unshed tears. Yukimi…

Xiu wiped a sleeve across his eyes as image after image replayed through the mist. Kwaihu, Yukimi, Nadeshiko, Taro, Fen, Ryuu, Kurama, Gichin, Funa, Maiko, Shinnosuke…each vision was accompanied by another flood of painful memories.

And Xiao Lang…

Suddenly, a small ray of hope broke through the darkness of depression. In Xiao Lang, Xiu saw a new chance, a new hope…

The boy was becoming more and more like his father each day. Already, Xiu could see Kwaihu's marks emerging in his son. His strong determination, his great and immeasurable courage, and his sharp tendency to feel every emotion with a fierce fire that burned endlessly…as well as his tendency to pick up companions on his assignments. After all, that was how they had met Yukimi…

Then, a shadow flickered across Xiu's expression. That girl…Yin? There was something about her…something he didn't trust. However, when he had warned Raiden of his instinct, the Immortal had smiled and told him that she had no ill intentions and could not be turned away. After all, she _had_ aided Xiao Lang and Jun Fan out of the Core World, but that could have been part of some larger deception that required their trust. All in all, the Chinese warrior didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He wouldn't allow himself to be disillusioned by her smiles and imitations of innocence, not while there was the risk to Xiao Lang's life…no, he would never allow that to happen.

Xiu stood up, right hand tightening into a fist. He owed his friend this chance. Nothing would happen to Xiao Lang Li.

Even if it was the last thing Xiu Lin did…

********

Raiden shook his head slowly as he watched the look of fierce determination that spread across Xiu's face. He had no illusions as to what the fighter's oath would mean.

Turning away from the doorway, he strolled slowly through the dim, echoing chamber. Time was running out, and Yao'Xi'Liu's plans were still completely shrouded in mystery. It seemed unlikely that the leader of the Side of Evil would allow the Side of Good to gain such powerful weapons without doing more to stop them. It just seemed too easy…

The Immortal heard Xiu enter the room, his usual firm, unshakable self. One wouldn't think he still carried the scars from the last Tournament so vividly. He sighed quietly. As Ryushi had told Xiao Lang on their first meeting, there were many different kinds of recovering that needed to be done after the Worlds Combat Tournament. Not all of the wounds healed…

"Raiden-sama."

"Xiu…" acknowledged Raiden, "I am glad you were able to postpone your training of the fighters to meet with me."

The black-clad warrior nodded. "I have a feeling that this is to do with the information recovered by Xiao Lang, is it not?" he asked, his tone firm and quiet.

"Hai…" sighed Raiden, "What do you make of it?"

Xiu thought hard for a moment. "It would not surprise me in the least," he finally replied, "I have thought for a while now that the Side of Evil were being too quiet…Unfortunately, I don't see who could have been supplying them with information. Hardly anyone could possibly be aware of the kinds of knowledge that have been relayed back to Yao'Xi'Liu."

"My brother has eyes and ears in the most unlikely places," said Raiden seriously, "I only hope nothing of essential value has reached his attention. It could mean the end for us and all of the Earth World. From Shikoku's last count, he had fifty-odd fighters, three quarters of whom were either from the Otherworld or from the Core. Outcasts, mostly, but all extremely dangerous warriors. He also had ten assassins, as well as five fighters on his council."

Xiu whistled. "That council…who was on it this time?"

Raiden grimaced. "Five of his best and most ruthless warriors," he said, "Only a few have survived from the last Tournament, however. Scorpion among them…"

The Immortal noticed Xiu's fist clench tightly for a moment at the mention of that name. The pause was brief.

"…But I have no real knowledge of who the others are. Only of one, named Noob Saibot."

"Noob Saibot?" asked the warrior curiously, "I'm quite sure I've heard that name somewhere before…"

"He was a member of the Lin Kuei clan of ninja on Shuri, the fifth World. An outcast now, due to attempted treason against the elder of the Lin Kuei. Unfortunately, he was not banished before he learned all of the most deadly and feared attacks held in secret by the clan. It seems, however, that he still retains some of his old code of loyalty to them, as he has kept the techniques secret from everyone, including Yao'Xi'Liu."

Xiu shook his head slowly. "And the Tournament is nearer than ever…"

He straightened from his leaning position against one of the pillars. "I will return to the younger fighters now," he announced, "they need a lot more training of they are expected to be able to fight that. Xiao Lang still must learn how to release the Kamehame no Kiai on his own. Nadeshiko's daughter…she has begun to learn how to release her potential Ki, but is still a long ways from being able to master her inner power. It seems Kwaihu…it seems Kwaihu hid the technique much too well."

Xiu turned and was almost out the door when Raiden called to him.

"Xiu…" he said, his expression softening.

The warrior looked up, his expression sad.

"Remember…Kwaihu and the others gave up their lives for the cause, but also for their friends and family. Thank them, and do what you can so that their sacrifices were not in vain."

Xiu looked surprised, then nodded in affirmation. Raiden's words were just what he needed to renew his motivation and drive to win. He left the room quickly, eyes focused directly in front of him. Inside, an ice blue fire seemed to burn hotter than ever before.

The immortal sighed. So much had been lost for this, and it seemed the greatest injustice of all for such a loyal fighter to have to shoulder the cost. He only hoped that in the end, it had all been worthwhile.

'Good and Evil are seldom brought to such confrontation,' he noted thoughtfully, 'So we will make this a battle to remember. Let it never be said that the Earth World gave up without a fight...'

********

"RYU SHO KAAAAAAI!"

Ryushi released the ball of blue energy, sending it straight at Sakura. She dodged it, flipping over the fighter to land on his blind side and deliver a finishing kick. He blocked, and the two sprang away from each other to land at opposite sides of the room. Both were breathing heavily.

The elder fighter grinned lopsidedly. It seemed she was getting better at withholding the Kamehame no Kiai from coming into play when she didn't wish it to. She had definitely come a long way from the cold, unfeeling guardian of Shotokan village both in fighting ability and personal trust.

He straightened, turning to look at the other fighters as they trained for the upcoming Tournament. From almost every corner of the dojo, shouts could be heard, while bursts of different colours of Ki flashed occasionally. Now _this_ was what the Worlds Combat Tournament should be like!

"Shuri no HOTEN HA!"

He moved quickly to one side as Sakura attacked, her fist flaming with pink energy. She was definitely faster than before, too! Those training sessions with Shikoku had definitely started to pay off.

He deftly deflected her kick, countering with a side thrust of his own. Her hand closed quickly and turned it aside with an udi barai, which he blocked, grabbing her wrist within his own hand. She broke his grip with surprising ease, turning the captive fist into a quick tetsui to the ribs.

Ryushi's grin grew wider. A very good touch of ingenuity, though it might just cost her the match. He ducked low, sweeping her legs out from under her with a swift kick. Sakura let out a gasp of surprised as she found herself falling to the ground, but muscle memory kicked in and she broke her fall, rolling to one side to avoid Ryushi's punch. On her feet in a matter of moments, she glared at him defiantly.

"You're going to get it for that one, Ryu-kun!"

She ran at him, fist flaming with pink Ki. Ryushi stood at the ready, guard held in front of his body. She sped up, her feet a blur as she came closer and closer to him. That was when her image blurred, and the older warrior found himself confronted with three, no, _five_ Sakuras!

"What the…" he managed before he was hit from all sides with flaming fists. He struck out at one image, but found himself striking thin air!

All the Sakuras then sprang away, blurring back into one. The Okinawan fighter shook his head in amazement, wiping the blood from a jagged cut across his cheek.

"Very nice, Sakura-chan!" he said approvingly, "That's definitely going to be a useful technique! Better than the Shadow Kick!"

She smiled, breathing hard. "It's something I discovered," she explained, "You're actually the first person I've been able to try it on. I guess it's a keeper!"

Ryushi mock frowned. "Hey, I don't enjoy being a guinea pig for new techniques!" he complained, a cute little annoyed look on his face. Sakura giggled in reply, because Ryushi looked akin to a little five-year old who's candy had just been taken away.

"Arigato, Ryu-kun! I'm glad that you aren't mad at me!" she said, her face displaying a kawaii expression of sweet innocence.

He shook his head, grinning widely. "That look will get you in trouble one day," he lectured good-naturedly, "I swear, you could get away with _murder_!"

On the other side of the training hall, Syaoran was having a lot more trouble with his training.

"Come on, Xiao Lang, I know you can do better than this!" cried Xiu in exasperation.

The younger Chinese warrior steeled himself, trying to concentrate more intensely. The golden Ki of the Kamehame no Kiai glowed briefly, then disappeared.

Xiu shook his head, a displeased frown evident on his facial features. "Xiao Lang, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, "Do you know what could happen to you if your concentration wavers like this in the Tournament? Everything could be ruined!"

Syaoran released the Ki he had been holding, looking sad. The green energy swirled harmlessly around his figure before fading away. He was trying really hard, but the huge energy surge just wouldn't occur, no matter what he tried. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to channel it!" he defended himself, but Xiu didn't seem to be in a very tolerant mood.

"I can't take this!" the older fighter glared hotly, "If Kwaihu's own son is going to be so slack in training, I'm not going to waste my time! You, Xiao Lang Li, are a disgrace to the name of Li the way you are handling yourself and your training! Come back to me when you've learned to focus!"

Syaoran looked like he had been struck across the face. The elder Chinese warrior turned his back angrily in the traditional sign of dismissal. The young Li stood still, head lowered in disgrace.

Xiu then disappeared in an angry ice blue flash. No one tried to stop him. It was evident he should be avoided for a while.

Sakura looked at the young Chinese warrior with regret. Being lectured like that from Xiu was almost like having his own father tell him he was a disgrace. Syaoran's face became neutral and cold, though his head remained low as he walked out of the training hall quietly. She didn't know which was worse. She had caught a glimpse of Xiu's eyes, which had had no trace of anything but anger and coldness. It was like looking into pools or arctic ice. However, Syaoran's eyes were the only thing that gave away the incredible hurt and disgrace he was feeling, something that gave her a strange jolt of discomfort in the pit of her stomach. 

"Hey, Ryu-kun, do you mind if we end a little early today?" she asked suddenly.

Ryushi looked pretty surprised. He then smiled gently. "Not at all, Sakura-chan," he answered, "I think it's probably best, actually."

The Japanese girl nodded agreement, bowing quickly to the senior. She then left the dojo, following the same direction Syaoran had taken.

Hãmi caught Ryushi's eye from across the room, and he winked in reply. Maybe this would turn out for the best. It wasn't good that Syaoran couldn't seem to control the Kamehame no Kiai, but who knew? Stranger things had happened, and Ryushi could tell that what Syaoran really needed right now was someone to talk to. Someone who he didn't feel threatened by and felt he could trust.

Asina looked at Hãmi, then giggled. She was well aware of the intentions held by the Dragonrider and the Scout, and she was in complete agreement. There could never be too many couples at the Lookout…and even then, friendship was always a start towards other emotions…

********

Syaoran walked dejectedly along the empty passage. He could still hear Xiu's words echoing through his mind, and thought he hated to admit it, they hurt. Being yelled at by Xiu was almost like being told by Kwaihu that he had shamed the entire family.

He sighed. Things just seemed so jumbled lately, like everyone was in a constant state of tension. And he realized that everyone was, no matter how much they tried to hide it. Shikoku's increased appetite, Hãmi and Jade's latest little torture run, Ryushi's constant easy smile, Asina's strange obsession with showing Yin the ropes, and Sakura's…

He couldn't think of anything, and that puzzled him. Was she just not nervous? Or did she feel she had nothing to lose? Another possibility was also that she had managed to hide it so well that no one could notice…he shook his head dismissing the puzzle that was Sakura Kinomoto. Kensu? What about the green-haired fighter? The young Chinese warrior almost laughed aloud, despite his depression. It seemed almost impossible to see Kensu any other way than his annoying, pranking self. Maybe that was his cover? Nah, he had been that way since the very first day Syaoran had met him. And Jun Fan?

Syaoran grimaced at the name. Jun Fan had smoothed over the tension with added courteous behavior and more gallantry than before, something that seemed to impress Sakura. A huge wave of anger and jealousy welled through him, making his fists clench. That little…but he also felt a swell of sadness. It was quite obvious to him that he would never be able to compete with Jun Fan, and the thought hurt almost as much as Xiu's anger had. She liked Jun Fan, and he couldn't blame her either. That was probably what hurt him the most, the fact that he couldn't possibly compete with the other Chinese youth because he could understand why she cared about him. Somehow, that knowledge tore him; whether to wish for her, or wish for her happiness, because Jun Fan was perfect. Not like Xiao Lang Li. Cold, distant Xiao Lang. Cold, distant…afraid…

He stopped. The thought had come out of nowhere, but it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was afraid. Afraid to let people near him. It just made it more painful when you lost them…

That much had become apparent to him through his mother's suffering after Kwaihu's death. Unknowingly, he had promised himself that he would never be like that, never have to live with that kind of loss. He hadn't even realized until that moment that he had erected a stone wall around himself to block everyone out, so that he was completely safe. Only, it hadn't worked. One emerald-eyes girl had managed to break through…

He sighed, stopping to sit on the front paws of one of the huge dragon statues that guarded the double doors that led to the Dragonholds. They were almost as big as their real-life counterparts, and Syaoran couldn't help but feel as if he was actually riding a dragon whenever he sat on their backs. He actually _would_ like to a dragon one day…

'Maybe if I ask Hãmi…' he thought to himself, before dismissing the idea with a shake of his head and a tired sigh.

The Chinese warrior suddenly found himself to be very tired…he yawned, laying back between the forelegs comfortably. Everything just seemed to be too much for him to take at the moment. He yawned once again, before falling into a fitful and restless sleep, predominated with images of darkness, loud cries filled with hopelessness, and a swift black shadow that ripped away the figure he clung to tightly, a girl with emerald green eyes and honey auburn hair. Then, there was the feeling of a powerful wind rushing by him, and everything disappeared in a flash of blinding white light…

********

"Hey, Syaoran-kun! Wake up!"

The young warrior came awake with a start. How long had he been asleep? Xiu was going to kill him…

Then he remembered what had happened previously in the training hall. His stomach jolted unpleasantly, and he felt almost sick. With the recollection came all the feelings of depression and shame, as well as the greatest sadness of all…

Suddenly, he realized that someone had called to him. He blinked away the sleep that clouded his vision, only to meet a pair of emerald-green eyes. Coming fully awake, he jolted to his feet, blushing faintly.

"Sa-Sakura! Ummm…"

Sakura smiled at him gently. "You have us all worried!" she said, reaching out a careful hand to pat his shoulder. Of course, Syaoran blushed darker at the contact made, but turned his face away. The unexpected encounter with her was causing conflicting emotions within him. Half of him was glad to see her, while the other half drowned further in unhappiness and depression, as well as a strange anger. Unfortunately, the depressed part seemed to win out.

"Why?" he asked quietly, turning away from her and beginning to head down into the Dragonholds, "Xiu would probably be happy…"

The female warrior's face turned sad. Syaoran's unhappy state was something that caused her to feel unhappy herself. She followed after him, almost having to run to keep up with him.

"Syaoran-kun…it isn't your fault…" she comforted, but he seemed not to hear her. It didn't seem to comfort him, anyway. He continued walking down the evenly hewn stone stairs, unaware of the slight increase in temperature.

"Syaoran-"

He then turned on her, face angry. "Just leave me alone!" he growled, his eyes a furious liquid amber, "Why would you care, anyway? Stop butting into other people's business and go hang all over Jun Fan instead!"

Sakura stopped dead, shocked beyond belief at his outburst. He didn't stop there, however.

"What use am I to this? I can't even use the damn Kamehame no Kiai, and you can. They don't need me, so just go back to being the prissy little princess who can't do anything wrong, the one who Xiu doesn't accuse of virtually destroying the Earth World's chances…"

She stepped half a pace back, as if she had been hit across the face. Syaoran's hands gripped into fists tightly, and his eyes shut tightly, a single tear gliding down his cheek. "Anyway, I don't need this. I don't need you, I don't need anyone! I never have, and I never will…I'm fine on my own…I always have been…"

"AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!" His eyes snapped open, and he sprang forward in an attack.

Sakura blocked the unexpected strike out of pure reflex. Syaoran attacked again, fist flaming bright forest-green energy, and she blocked again, jumping over him to try and escape. She ran down the stairs as fast as was possible with the incline, but it didn't seem to be fast enough. It was as if something else was driving the young warrior, an internal anger, jealousy, and intense hatred that burned with such intensity that it was almost frightening. A new energy spread through his veins, something that felt almost like liquid hot fire as it swept through his entire being.

The chase continued down the dark stone passage, the young Chinese warrior in hot pursuit as he followed her with incredible ease. The female fighter continued to run, not wanting to confront him, not wanting to hurt him…

She was almost through the door at the end of the staircase that led to the Dragonholds when a strong and almost vice-like hand grabbed hold of her arm. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. Syaoran flipped over her tense form, landing in front of her with a determined glare and steely anger glinting from his usually warm amber eyes.

"Syaoran…" Sakura looked into his cold gaze with frightened desperation. 'He's not himself…he can't be himself…he can't possibly hate me this much…Something is terribly wrong…'

"…All that stands in my way is you…" he said, his tone dangerously low. The Japanese girl found herself unable to break the intense gaze. It was almost hypnotic. She was only dimly aware of his hand as it caressed her face, of the rough callouses that contrasted to her own smooth skin. Then she heared a low whisper, but was unable to understand what was being said. The last thing she saw was the molten amber eyes filled with conflict between hatred, anger, and another emotion she couldn't place before everything went black.

Syaoran tossed the now still form away from him, something inside of him strangely appeased. It was a pity that he would never see her emerald gaze again, but it couldn't be helped. He walked slowly away from the scene, an oddly empty feeling within. That was why he had held her gaze for so long, so that he could enjoy it before it was gone forever; also, because that was how the Ki Shujin attack was performed…

********

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Syaoran woke up with a jolt, his entire body covered in cold sweat. Looking around himself, he saw that he was still reclined against one of the dragon statues where he had fallen asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Was it just…a dream?' the young Chinese warrior thought to himself, 'Oh, what a horrible nightmare! But it felt so real…'

He shuddered almost uncontrollably. No, masaka! He would never do anything like that!…Would…he…? The possibility was almost enough to make him break down. He wouldn't be able to live with himself! But, then again, the dream had proved him wrong there…

'I just…I don't know…' he shook his head in confusion, 'The dream…it just seems so possible. I'm right where it started, everything is just so plausible…'

"Syaoran-kun! There you are!"

He froze. That voice…he would know it anywhere…but right now, it was the worst possible thing that could happen. He needed to clear his mind first, before he did something drastic…

"You've had everyone so worried…"

Sakura looked at him, her face showing both relief and concern. Unlike his dream, however, Syaoran found himself to feel a combination of happiness, sadness, and guilt.

"I'm sorry, but…" he managed, turning his face away from her, "It's just…"

To his surprise, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw her gazing at him with a gentle and understanding expression. Not only that, he noticed an odd shine in her eyes which he would never have thought to see, especially not for him…

'Is Sakura…crying?' he thought in surprise, 'No, I've got to be seeing things…'

"Syaoran…it isn't your fault. It's just…well…this close around the Tournament, everyone's tense and nervous. No one really knows what will happen, and it's got to be hard on Xiu. He lost almost everyone from the last one…" she explained gently, a solitary tear gliding down her soft cheek as she sat down beside him, "He doesn't want to lose anyone else, but he knows that it _will_ happen, no matter what. It's inevitable, and part of the Tournament, but it's also taking it's toll on him, thinking about it. You know he feels personally responsible for you, as if you were his own son! He's afraid…just like everyone else…"

Syaoran watched as more tears leaked from her beautiful green eyes with a deep ache and sadness. He understood what she said, and it made him feel terrible. That he was the cause of her tears…it seemed that he was causing everyone grief, especially the people he cared the most about.

Sakura drew in a shaky breath. Though some of the recruits and Lookout dwellers couldn't tell, the tension and nervousness had affected her deeply as well. Watching people try and hide their emotional turmoil and hurt others by saying things they didn't mean was tearing her apart, especially since it might be the last thing they ever said…

A gentle touch to her face caused her to open her eyes wide in surprise. She looked sharply, only to see Syaoran smiling at her with compassion as he wiped her tears away with the utmost of care. Seeing her confusion, he chuckled.

"Arigato," he explained, placing a companionable arm around her shoulders, "I don't like to think where I'd be right now if you hadn't put things in perspective for me."

She stood up abruptly, causing him to lose his balance as he was hauled to his feet. The scene of Kwaihu's son on the floor in an unceremonious and unorganized heap was enough to send her off into giggles which she hastily covered with her hand.

"Mou, just laugh and get it over with!" he said, rubbing his sore rear which was still feeling the hardness of the floor.

He looked up in surprise at the sound of loud laughter. The fact that she had taken him at his word was both frustrating and funny at the same time. The humor won out, however, and he joined in, getting to his feet with a smile. It was good to hear her laugh…

"Well, let's get back to the other! They'll probably think we've gotten lost or something," said Sakura, shaking her head at the thought.

Syaoran raised one eyebrow, looking at her critically. "Hmmm, maybe," he said, then grimaced slightly, "Asina and Hãmi will probably think we've gone off together…"

She giggled again, nodding in agreement. "That'd be just like them," she said, "anyway, it's probably best if we return in time to get some more training done. Maybe you might even get that energy conversion right…"

Syaoran was only listening partly to her, because a new idea had just entered his mind. Off with Sakura? Well, he sure wouldn't mind…as if that would ever happen, anyway. They were only friends, nothing more.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a jolt through his system as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking down in shock, he saw the smallish lithe form of Sakura as she hugged him warmly. He blushed darkly in response, but returned the hug nonetheless. It felt good.

"Watashitachi wa tomodachi desu, ne?" she asked, breaking the hug to look up at him. He nodded his reply, because he didn't trust himself to talk. His confirmation, however, was enough to send her off into huge smiles as she skipped down the hall towards the training hall.

"Hai, tomodachi…" he sighed, his expression saddening slightly, which brightened slightly as she ran back to him so that they could walk back together. Inside, however, he remained melancholy. 'That's how it'll always be…'

********

Ryushi winked at Hãmi as they watched Syaoran and Sakura re-enter the training hall. It was obvious that something had changed between the two, which was definitely for the best. Asina joined them, smiling widely at the scene.

"I see that this really did work out for the best, ne?" she said, tossing back her pale lilac hair in a careless manner, "Ooh, they're just so _kawaii_…"

The Okinawan fighter sweatdropped. "Hehe, well, moving on…" he said, patting her on the back awkwardly, "we should get back to training. Tomorrow's a big day, and you don't want to be on Xiu's bad side, especially in the mood he's in now."

Hãmi and Asina nodded complacently…a little _too_ complacently for Ryushi's tastes, but it would have to do. They were planning something, but he couldn't tell what quite yet. Something told him, however, that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what it was, either…

"Well, minna, I've got to go find Jade…" said Hãmi happily, "she owes me money for that bet. Mind you, I had the thing in the bag from the start…"

"Well, I'd better see what my twisted and maniacal brother is up to…" Asina sighed and moved away too.

Ryushi went back to looking at Syaoran. It was pretty obvious to him that he liked the Japanese fighter from the start, but now…well, there he was blushing when she talked to him…

Then, something odd happened. He saw Syaoran stare at Sakura, but not blush. Not only that, he seemed to shudder slightly, as if something scared him…the elder fighter shook his head sharply. He might have imagined it, but he wasn't exactly the kind of person to hallucinate.

'Something's wrong…' he concluded, 'Something about Sakura has Syaoran genuinely scared, as if it's something he might do…I just wish I had some kind of clue as to what it might be!'

"Ryu-kun! Let's get back to training!"

He smiled at Sakura, noting the cute expression she used, like a little kid asking for sweets. "Sure, Sakura-chan. After all, big day tomorrow, and we all want to be ready, ne?"

She nodded. "Hai! Ooh, I'm so excited! I've never ridden a dragon before…"

"And not just any dragon, either! You'll be on my Darãn!" chimed Hãmi as she passed by, holding a cloth bag that jingled with the sound of coins, "Oh, by the way, arigato for winning me that bet…"

Sakura looked at the older girl with an expression that quite clearly stated her confusion. Ryushi sighed, patting her on the shoulder.

Ryushi sighed as he patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Uhhh…long story…" he explained, "Well, how about we start that match before rabid Xiu accuses us of single-handedly ruining the Earth World's chances and proclaims us outcasts of the Side of Good? He's probably watching, you know…"

********

"I see the first step has been successful, master…" a strange and echoing voice resounded through the dark chambers of the hall.

Yao'Xi'Liu nodded, his face still shrouded in blackness from the cowled robes he wore. "Tomorrow…all our planning will be realized. The final stage will begin…" he proclaimed in his odd dark voice, "Tomorrow, the Tournament begins!"

Another voice spoke. It seemed to come from all places, and to meld with the darkness. "Master, I have done as you commanded. All that is needed now is the dreams for the girl and the final blow…"

"I must ask, how is it we are able to break through the magic that protects the Lookout?" a fourth voice whispered. It had no substance, and it sounded monotone and empty.

"My brother has made one serious mistake, amongst the others he has committed that have sealed the Earth World's fate," Yao'Xi'Liu smiled menacingly, "He has allowed the key to enter the Lookout. Through this link, I am able to project all the suggestions I wish, and his shield is useless. Best of all, he is unaware, and does not suspect anything…"

"Ahhh, so the girl has managed to enter unchallenged?" asked another, the voice grating harshly through the air with incredible strength for it's reedy sound.

"Yes," the Dark Immortal answered, "and she is all we shall need to cast the fates in our favour. The Side of Good are helpless to stop the plague that shall assault them, and all because of Raiden's inability to see all sides of the truth. He only sees the good in all, not the darkness that they also hold. Everything holds darkness within, it is one of the laws that governs the Worlds."

"All we must do…is wait…" a dark tone echoed through the hall, "Everything is in place, and the fates shall play out into our hands…"

There were hisses of approval from all sides of the hall. Yao'Xi'Liu held up one hand for silence, and the sounds evaporated in mere moments. The leader of the Side of Evil smiled darkly. That was something else that his brother lacked in his fighters: discipline, harsh, unyielding discipline.

"Now, my captains, go and prepare my warriors further. I shall not have any possibility overlooked…"

From everywhere, there were signs of movement as figures made their way out of the hall at inhuman speed. Mere seconds later, the hall was deserted…except for Yao'Xi'Liu and two others.

"So, Master," the voice that had last spoken before the Dark Immortal had bade the chamber be emptied echoed through the shadows, clearly defining the sheer cavernous size of the room, "The legendary counter will be no threat to us?"

Yao'Xi'Liu nodded slowly after a few minutes of deliberation. "It should not be any obstacle, for Raiden's fighters are unable to use it…or at least, use it to its full potential as is necessary. I, however, refuse to underestimate my brother this time. He has an uncanny way of finding ways to survive, like an insect that refuses to die…"

"I suggest you allow me to rid you of the pest…" another voice came across the darkness as easily as if it was part of the dark. The tone and lyrical quality had a certain underlying feeling that made it uncannily at home in the blackness, as if it was part of it just yearning to return…

"No, Noob Saibot! How many times must I tell you, my brother is not careless, only foolish? He has taken precautions, created shields which even I cannot penetrate. An immortal can only be killed with magic or power, and he is protected from both while there. That is why the girl is there, for through her I can reach out without him realizing that with each passing moment…"

Noob Saibot leaped from the alcove in which he had observed the meeting. From his soundless landing, he was beside Yao'Xi'Liu as swiftly as thought. "Then why are you not able to reach him that way?" he asked, his voice slipping through the shadows as easily as ever.

Scorpion glared, his crimson eyes flaming. "Do you not think that the Master had realized that possibility?" he asked, his dark deep tone angry. It was like looking into the pits of the fiery Otherworld from which he came.

"The idea did cross my mind, but was discarded just as swiftly," The leader of the Side of Evil noted with a calm nod. This reaction seemed to catch Scorpion off-guard, for the colour of his eyes seemed to change from their angry crimson to a more puzzled vermillion hue.

"Master?"

"But then I realized that I cannot exault that much through the link," the Dark Immortal pointed out, "And the substantial magic needed would alert someone. If it failed, all would be ruined. No, it is to big a risk. One I am not willing to take. This way is most definitely better…"

"I see. We shall wait," Noob Saibot stated, nodding slightly. He then slipped through the shadows in the floor and was gone.

"Master, are you certain that it is wise to trust one as him?" asked Scorpion, his tone questioning, "He is, after all, a Lin Kuei…"

Yao'Xi'Liu's eyes glowed briefly, then returning to their odd glowing yellow-amber shade. A split-second later, Scorpion let our a hiss of pain as copper blood trickled down his right arm, glistening darkly on the black of his uniform and staining the yellow wristband he wore. His eyes widened briefly at the depth of the wound. The Dark Immortal was pretty confident if he felt he could afford to injure one of his best warriors as a warning.

"I do not let my guard down," the elder son of Kwailwong said, his voice dangerously low, "Do not for a moment suggest I am such a fool as my brother. Noob Saibot is one of my finest captains, but I hold no illusions as to what he is capable of. I know he is faithful to me, but I also know he could turn on me just as easily. No traitor of the Lin Kuei still carries honour in high regard, but he is useful to me."

Scorpion nodded in understanding, watching Yao'Xi'Liu in dark and grudging admiration. This one would not allow himself to be caught unprepared. Sometimes, it was almost as if something else was behind him, as if there were some greater darkness just wanting to be unleashed…Scorpion shook the idea easily. The times where it seemed like he could see the force were few and far between, and it was something more akin to dark power and wish for control than another separate being altogether. The evil within the Otherworld demon understood the Dark Immortal completely, but his semi-conscious self sometimes wondered how he could plan and painstakingly arrange for ten long years for one mere Tournament. It wasn't as if he couldn't easily conquer another World without Raiden noticing before it was too late, but his gaze seemed to be fixed on Earth…

Yao'Xi'Liu smiled grimly. Who would have thought that his foolish brother would have played so easily into his hands? One more move, and no one would be able to put a stop to his total and complete victory. There was no way he could lose.

'Finally, I will regain what is rightfully mine,' he mused, 'For it has been foretold, and it is my destiny…'

********

^^Wai, minna-san! Chapter fourteen in it's entirety! I hoped you enjoyed it, despite its strange moments and slightly darker tones here and there (*Jerry-kun: you call that "here and there"? That was virtually the whole chapter! *Jurei-chan: Hehe, well, it just, sort of…came out that way…^^;) which I did because I found that there weren't a lot of insights to Xiu and his personal traits, as well as some interesting S+S…well, they couldn't work out later on if they weren't even really on speaking terms with each other, ne? You'll see why the dream is so important later on, cause I can't really tell you why now without ruining the whole thing! Well, I hope you join me next time and ONEGAI, REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…ONEGAI? It really is the best part of writing ficcies, and I might just have given up on this without all your support! Now, to the ULT!

**ULT Section**

**Kensu's Corner**** (Joke of the Chapter)**

(This is one of my faves! Please keep in mind that I'm not blasphemous, and I'm not making fun of any religion! [At least on purpose!] So don't kill me! Hehe^^;)

~One Sunday, everyone was gathered in Sunday 9:00 Catholic mass when Satan came up through the floor of the church in all his fiery fury.

"I am Satan!" he boomed out to the stunned congregation in an earth-shattering voice, "All of you will burn in hell with me!"

Of course, everyone began to scream and run out of the church, while the Prince of Darkness laughed cruelly and blasted fire out to try and hurry the stragglers. However, the evil smile on his face became a puzzled look when he noticed one little old man who hadn't even moved from his seat and looked around the church almost as if Satan wasn't even there. He didn't even seem ruffled by the fire and the rumbling, which shook the floor at odd intervals, acting as if they happened to him every day.

"Do you not know who I am?" questioned Satan, voice like a gigantic bell struck with a sledgehammer.

"Of course I know who you are," answered the old man, calmly as if he was being asked by any normal person, let alone the ruler of Hell himself, "You're Satan. Everyone knows who you are."

The answer puzzled the Devil more than before. On all previous encounters, his name had seemed to strike fear into the hearts of the bravest.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he boomed, seeing if his tone could have any effect on the man.

"Hmmm, not particularly, no," the old man said, scratching the back of his head, almost bored.

"Why not?"

"Because," answered the little old man, "I've been married to your sister for forty-nine years, and frankly, she's ten times worse than you are!"

~

(Taken from "Lawyers and Other Reptiles II: The Appeal")

Q: What's the difference between a lawyer and an onion?

A: You cry when you cut the onion

~

A lawyer and a physician were walking near a beach. The made a bet for twenty-five cents as to whom could hold their breath underwater for the longest period of time. The lawyer drowned.

~

A passenger yacht was cruising through tropical waters one day when it hit a reef. The sides were badly damaged, and in a mere matter of moments, the wreckage was sinking into the Caribbean seas. Most of the passengers could have survived, maybe, except for the sharks that circled the assorted objects to which the people had attached themselves. Whenever possible, the sharks would attack, preying upon the helpless victims.

On one such item, two friends were floating together. Most of their attention was consumed by the predatory fish that circled, eager to make a meal of the two, but one couldn't help but notice a certain area, which the sharks seemed to be avoiding.

"Hey, how come the sharks aren't going after that guy?" he asked, pointing in the general direction of the clear area where one solitary "raft" could be seen.

His friend looked up momentarily, grimacing slightly. "Ah, that guy's a lawyer," he said, avoiding another shark as the creature swam past to prey on a fat lady in a gaudy hot pink dress.

"A lawyer? What does that have to do with it?" the first guy asked curiously.

"Didn't you know? It's simple, really, " the other guy answered, "it's an agreement between the sharks and the lawyers. They don't eat their own kind."

~

^^Well, minna-san, that's all for this time! ONEGAI, SEND ME JOKES! I'm running out…^^; Most of the ones I hear nowadays are either really dirty, (twisted people in my school, don't ask.^^;;;) or those "You had to be there" kind. N

**The Asina Counterpart ****(Favourite fanfics of Fanfiction.Net)**

**Saving Sakura**

Author: SakuraJade

Genre: Romance

Well, definitely one of the more interesting ideas out there. A couple of fics have been done with Sakura having an abusive step-mom, but this is definitely among the better ones! Basically, it sticks close to the CCS canon, but with enough poetic licensing and interesting twists to make it an all-around good fanfic. Also, lost of cute S+S! Wai! The chara are a bit older, but Sakura is still capturing Clow Cards and Syaoran has only just arrived in Tomoeda. The only issue I have is that SakuraJade is using the English names, but she has already switched to Japanese names in her newest fic, so it's no longer too much of an issue. I really recommend you read this and all of SakuraJade's fanfics, because they're all worth a look! Wai!^^

J-chan gives it: ********.5/10

**Forever Branded**

Author: Hyppoclymae

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

A very good fanfic all around! The way it's written causes it to have a distinct flavour all its own, and there's no other fanfic like it on fF.Net! (if there is, please tell me because I really loved it so much!) Unfortunately, Hyppoclymae-san hasn't updated in a while, but I'm hoping this will be continued soon, because it's one of my favourites! Despite being somewhat medieval, it has a heavier lean towards Greek mythology than England-style Middle Ages. Not recommended for readers 11-, due to some dialogue used, but they probably shouldn't be reading this fic either, ne? ~chases away all little ten-year old kids who are reading without parent's permission~ Anyway, I heavily recommend it to people who enjoy Alternate Universe fics, because it's REALLY far from the CCS canon! Wai! Take a look!

J-chan gives it: **********/10

**The Secret of ****Mahou********Kingdom******

Author: Manda-chan

Genre: Romance/Mystery

I have one word for this, and that is SUGOI! Wai! As a friend of the author, it's kinda my duty to alert people to this fic, because it's written in the tradition Manda-chan style, which is definitely noteworthy! Very kawaii, but I can't really tell you the plot without ruining something…even thought Manda-chan has done a wonderful job of keeping us on edge…(*cough* _update!_ *cough cough*) Also, I'd like to mention another of her fics, which she has decided not to continue. And I say ARE YOU CRAZY? She started "Lunar; Silver Star Story" in a CCS form, but decided not to continue due to the number of people who reviewed, which is a SHAME! The writing was almost better than playing the game yourself! Well, I guess we'll just have to let it go, unless a lot of people happened to review…well, anyway…(hehe, shameless advertising, ne? ^^;;;) R&R if you have time, because it's definitely a cute story! Wai!

J-chan gives it: ********.5/10 

J-chan gives "Silver Star Story": ********.5/10

**A ****Camp********Adventure**** Gone Wrong**

Author: Jadewing

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

VERY VERY KAWAII! Wai! I really loved this one! I had read it a while ago, but was reminded about it by a reviewer in a previous chapter, and I'm glad I was! All the pranks between Sakura's group and the guys' cabin are especially funny! A cute little S+S, with a hint of dark adventure to it too! My favourite chapter was probably "Of Treetops and Potato Wars" because it's just so funny and kawaii for S+S! Ahhh, I'm going to read it again as soon as I post this! Or maybe I'll read ALL the fics over again, because they're so great! Well, I recommend R&R for this, because it's definitely worth it! Wai! Take a look!

J-chan gives it: *********/10

^^All these fics are incredible, and I hope you take a look at them all! Hopefully, some of you have found this helpful in some way, so that stories that aren't exactly in the spotlight like Chette Teng's ficcies can get some exposure too! Of course, some fics out there aren't very original and repeat overused ideas, or the authors don't make an effort to use good grammar, spelling, and interesting words. Personally, I will try to find good fics that are well written and ones that I have enjoyed, hoping you will get some pleasure out of reading them, like I have. Onegai, tell these authors what you think! I'm sure they're all just as eager as I am to have their stories read and reviewed by you guys! Ja till chapter fifteen! ~Jurei-chan^.^


	15. Let the Tournament begin!

Konnyanyaichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to chapter fifteen! Amazing, ne? We're almost there! Anyway, I'm glad that all of you have actually found this interesting enough to continue reviewing! Wai! ^^ Arigato to everyone who reviewed, because your C&C were very encouraging and helpful! Insight is just so great, as I'm such a bad judge of my own work. Onegai, keep telling me what you think and how I could possibly improve this (especially since I find I've gotten a bit rusty over the last three months^^;;;)! That's what we all should look for as writers! For this chapter, I'm also going to thank everyone personally! ^^ You all deserve thanks separately!

*IMPORTANT NOTE* I'm considering the possibility of a sequel, but you guys would have to tell me if that sounds like a good idea. If not, the ending will change. If more people want a sequel, however, the ending will stay the same and tie in with the next story, kinda like the first MK movie, but not quite. (DON'T WORRY! THE SEQUEL WOULD BE GOOD! Can't have another one like the Second Mortal Kombat movie…^^;;;) Onegai, let me know in your reviews! Also, matching up of the original chara…I'm still trying to decide, and I need your guys' help on choosing who would be kawaii with who…

**Arigatos: **

pinkuser: Wai! I'm so happy that you like it! I'll definitely try to update faster! For the last couple months, I've been swamped with karate tournaments, homework, school projects, and an annoying colds . but that's all cleared up a bit, so I'll have more time to work on this and my other stories too! ^6 Arigato for all the reviews!

Wings of Fire: Whoa! Arigato for reviewing every single chapter! I'm glad you like it! I know you would probably like the chapters to come out faster, and they might, but I could never forgive myself for doing a half-baked job on something in order to get it done faster. (Karate law: "Never sacrifice technique for speed.") Anyway, here's chapter fifteen! I hope you enjoy it as much as the others, but I'm not really a very good judge of my own work and can't tell you whether it's good or not (you'll have to decide for yourself! ^^) Kill me? Well, you should at least wait until this fic is done, because If you didn't I'd have to come back as a ghost to finish it! Also, there'd be a lot of disappointed people… (*Sakura-chan: Hoe? GHOSTS? *Jurei-chan: ~sweatdrop~ nevermind…^^;;;)

syrupjunkie: Hai, chapter fourteen _was_ kinda darker, but I'm glad you liked it! Originally, when I was writing it, I hadn't planned for that to happen at all, and only for some S+S signs. However, when I began that part, it just started to turn out that way and I was like *Whoa! Hey, what if…?* I'm also glad that someone remembered that people will die, and I don't really like being too predictably cliché , so there won't be any of that "their love brought them back to life" or "secret revival spell" stuff. (i.e.: when people die, they _stay_ dead! ^^;) Yeah, I'm still deciding what fight will go for the SOE and which ones for the SOG, but I've got a couple figured out already. As for detail, well, I can't stand "barren" fics! That's why I like your ficcies! Glad you like all the original Chara, even Miroku (who isn't even that bad anymore) and as I said, Hyppoclyme hasn't uploaded in AGES! (Peeps think I'VE been taking a long time?^^;;;;) Also, M-chan told me she might be continuing Lunar, so we don't have to be sad anymore! Wai!^^ Arigato for all the reviews!

Manda-chan: Hehe, yeah, it's kinda apparent you haven't been reading for a while, but that's okay! Arigato fore reviewing all the chapters up to the latest, and so positively as well!^^ hehe, yeah…Jun Fan definitely is starting to notice Yin, and I'm still trying to decide whether or not to have J+Y as an actual couple in the story. It's really great to have you as a tomodachi online! Keep writing all your stories, cause they're all so SU-GI-OH!!! **^**^ Hehe, you're not the only one that thought Sakura was dead…heck, even I thought that for a while! Arigato for all the encouragement and suggestions! I owe everything to you and your fics! (You WERE the one that got me started on actually writing and gave me so much good advice! Wai!) 

Sukera: Glad to see you still like the story! Hehe, yeah…the dark part(s) were kinda scary…actually, I wasn't sure myself if Sakura was hurt for real or not…well, she won't die till at least the end, if at all. Heck, as a main chara, her death would have to be dramatic! Jkjkjkjkjkjkjk ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I don't think I would ever kill her off, cause I'd bet flamed to death! Not only that, poor Xiao Lang-kun! He'd have to live with that for the rest of his life… Sukera, instead of Sakura, ne? Well, you must have so many people get that wrong…^^;;;

Jed Jones: Hehe…yeah…^^;;;;; I guess I owe you some of the biggest apologies ever, ne? Wow, I take it you really like this ficcy! Anyway, the dream is important, so I couldn't really just take it out or change it. There's a reason why Xiao Lang-kun killed Sakura in it, and it ties in to the rest of the story. It just couldn't work any other way. I'm really glad you feel so adamantly about all of this! As I said to Wings of Fire, well, I could never ever forgive myself for doing a half-baked job. For me, there's no 'oops, I did a crappy job so I'll just update the better version' the first time is the ONLY time! If you gave me your e-mail address, though, I could tell you when I update. If not, well, that's up to you! Arson? Are you sure? Hehe, those are kinda scary…^^;

Lia Strife: ARIGATO! Wai! It's so SU-GI-OHHH that you decided to stick this through! Good thing you're at anime club now, ne? All the Inuyasha we want…BWAHAHAHAHA! Hehe, actually, Shawn-san leant me episodes 1-31, so I've been watching a little TOO much…^^;;; Nice to have you and Meg-chan there though, demo… ~Jurei-chan clamps her hand over Lia-chan's mouth~ Don't go blabbing that on the review sheet! People don't know, k? Yeah, you DO get special previews because of the circumstances, but…well…~sees other readers glaring at Jurei-chan~ I have to leave SOMETHING as a surprise, ne?

arcticflames: Ohohohohohohohohoho! I'm glad you think it was worth the wait! That's what gives me the confidence to continue writing! Wai! Arigato for reviewing, and for writing your stories! So kawaii, all of them!

Shirahana: Ahhh, don't worry about the long reviews, k? I LOVE long reviews, but I don't mind as long as I GET reviews! I'm glad you like my stuff! Your ficcy's very very cute! Wai! Arigato for all the encouraging comments! You were one of the first people to review this story, and I'm so glad you still think it entertaining enough to continue reading! Wai! I'll send you my other ficcy soon, so you can post it on your site! ^^

Sakura Scout: Yeah, I'm so glad you're still reviewing my fic! Well, as to your guess…you'll see! The dreams ARE important, though, as I've said, but there's more there than just S+S's future…well, ARIGATO FOR STICKING WITH THIS FROM THE BEGINNING! Wai! I owe this fic to you and everyone else that reviewed from the start! You've never really given up on this, and it's really through readers like you that I feel confident enough to continue writing! A lot of people have quit on this story, so it's nice to still have someone from the first review around who is still giving me C&C and impatient for the next chapter! Wai! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Sujakata: Arigato for reviewing! You're a very perceptive person, you know…Yin DOES have something to do with it all, but all will be revealed later…I do try to make it interesting, because that's the kind of story I like to read. Something that really makes you kinda look back and go 'Whoa! That was cool!' or 'I never expected THAT to happen!', but I'm not sure if I'm doing such a good job of that. I'm glad you liked chapter fourteen, and also how I wrote Sakura-chan as, because I did want her to be a little different than in other fics. (Where in other fics do you really see her fighting Otherworld demons and stuff?) Also, arigato for reviewing on Mediaminer.org! If I have time, I might upload some fanfic art, like pics of the original chara and stuff…well, that'd be WAY later. This chapter is to you!

Azalea: Waiiiii! Yeah! I'm glad you like this! Arigato for the reviews! Also, CONTINUE WRITING YOUR STUFF! It's very kawaii!

Sakura-Chan: Hai, all the fics I put in "The Asina Counterpart" are stories I have really enjoyed! Generally, I tend to read romance fics, but I love it when there's an original story and well-written action! The thing that really turns me off a fic is overused story ideas ("A new exchange student," or "CCS gang have to fight a new Evil"), bad spelling and grammar (and Sakura went 2 her dad, but he wasn't there cause he had to leve for NY), unimaginative language use ("and" "like" "went" all the time, with no description), and ENGLISH NAMES! Mind you, there are a couple decent fics with English names, but I've found the chances of finding one lower. I'm so glad you like "Foreign Destiny" cause that's my other longish chapter story. Not as long as this one, but longer than "Giving 'Training' New Meaning!" Arigato for the reviews! Wai!

Ashly: *Smiles* Yeah, I'm glad you like the ficcy! As I've said, I've been unable to write for a couple reasons…writer's block (CURSE YOU, DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!.) bad luck (colds, computer banning, viruses, you name it! ^^;), and lack of time. All I've had lately have been five minutes here and there, which isn't enough time for me to actually get into the story and continue. Onegai, keep reading for as long as this interests you! ^^ Arigato for being so considerate, too! As to why my website has only thirteen chapters…well…not anymore! I haven't really had time to work on it either, but I uploaded chapter fourteen and am finally getting back to work! ^^;;;;;;; I was swamped completely after finishing chapter fourteen, and haven't really been able to follow through on anything! That's it! ^^

hikari: *sigh* yeah, I haven't been able to work on this for ages, and I know it's annoying! *I personally can't stand when one of my favourite stories goes five months without updates….) But, I also understand that people have things that occupy their time, and writer's block is one of the darn worst things that was ever invented! Arigato for the review!

hikari angel: Once again, I HAVEN'T HAD TIME! Gomen ne if I sound slightly exasperated, but I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record. Abuse to my fans? I'd never do that purposefully, but I've really been without an option. Arigato for the adamant reviews, anyway! Also, the writer's block has been the biggest ever for this chapter, and that isn't a good thing…Also, if you want, you can go back and read "Mirror" now and enjoy it now that I've updated, ne?^^

Sarri-chan: Hehe, you're my 220th review! Arigato! As much as I LOVE S+S, however, I don't think this will be absolutely MUSH-loaded. That really doesn't fit too well with the storyline…(they tried it in Fatal Fury, and it wasn't an effective mix) However, there WILL be some S+S. Also, ARIGATO FOR THE JOKE! I've been asking for jokes for ages, and you're one of the only people to have complied! ^^ . As to the other chara, well, Kensu IS cool, ne? I'm kinda thinking whether or not to have some of the original chara match up…(you guys would get to tell me which ones would make the best couples!^^) and am considering writing a sequel, but once again, that depends on what you guys say. Onegai, keep reading for as long as you like it!^^

Betty Mew: Hehe, I love getting e-mails about my ficcy! Arigato! Not everyone has enough patience to do that, though. I personally find it a lot easier to just use the review box, so I admire those people that actually e-mail the author with their opinion. ^^ Your positive feedback is very encouraging! Keep reading as long as it interests you! Wai! And arigato for putting up with me and my odd internet schedule. I know it takes me too long to reply to e-mail…^^

Sarah Lynas: Another e-mail reviewer! I'm so glad you like this! Wai! Yeah, the 'I am Canadian' rant is funny…I should put that in Kensu's Corner! Actually, I did! Arigato for reminding me! ^^ Also, I now have your e-mail, so I can just send you the updates! ^^

SakuraJade: ^^ Arigato for reviewing, even though it took you so much effort! Hehe, and for the jokes! It's great that FINALLY, SOMEONE has actually sent me jokes; though I'm not sure I should put some of those up…they were funny, anyway! ^^ I almost killed myself laughing… (It must be a thing with older brothers, ne?) I really appreciate that you even bothered to e-mail me with the review and jokes. LOVE THE FICCIES! It's a shame that 'Saving Sakura' is over…*cries* As to 'Foreign Destiny', well, I've got lots to write, and Jerry-kun's been too busy to do anything this last little while, too, so it might be a while. Gomen ne! ^^

Karamel: Wai! ^^ I'm soooo happy to heart that you like the ficcy! Hehe, yours is kawaii too, but I'm not sure if you've updated in the last little while…^6;; I'll read whatever you post, though as soon as I finish with this! Your best reviewer? *blush* I'd never really consider myself to be THAT good of a review, but yokatta! It really makes me happy to hear you say that! Keep up the wonderful work on your stories! ^^

Shirley Molloy: hehe, my third e-mail reviewer! Of course I'll let you know when I update! Hehe, I actually really love when people ask me to notify them, because it means that they like my story enough to be slightly impatient…^^ Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Peacewish: Hehe, I know that the Mortal Kombat description is what tends to turn several people off my ficcy, but it's also what attracts others and that's really what it is. I'm glad you read it anyways, though, and enjoyed it despite your expectations!^^ I don't really want this fic to go to the pointless number of 30 chapters, so it'll probably end at about chapter 20-21. I have most of this planned out, so I guess I feel comfortable with the number I've set for myself. Thank you for the wishes for luck, cause the way things have been going lately I need as many of those as I can get! ^^;;; This one's for you!

Debster-chan: Hai, I'm going to try and get chapter three of "Foreign Destiny" up as soon as possible, but that one's trickier because it's a partner effort between be and my friend Jerry-kun. I'm glad you think my fics are fun to read, and I'll try to keep writing the same way I have been! ^^ Arigato! ^^

Morgan W: Arigato for your comments, and for FINALLY following through on my request for book recommendations! ^^ I'm glad you like my original chara, because it means that someone can actually identify with them in a way (meaning that they're more realistic than a lot of the ones I've come across before). Thanks for the review! ^^

sakuragirl14: Yes, I finally updated! ^^ I'm glad you think this is a good idea, cause it means I've found a combination that works! ^^ Arigato for your comments! ^^

And now, to…THE DISCLAIMER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Oh, fine! Here goes.

**Disclaimer:** Well, kinda sums it up, ne? For colourful, original disclaimers, see the other chapters. For simple ones that get the job done, see chapters 1, 2, and 14. For an apathetic disclaimer with the least amount of effort, see previous chapters 13, 12, 11. For legal disclaimer that uses a ton of redundant language and pointlessly complicated and professional-sounding words, see the statement below.

As stated in the aforementioned word "Disclaimer" this declaration is for the sole purpose of rejecting any and all claim over the used properties of Cardcaptor Sakura, Mortal Kombat, Broken Sky, Crystalis, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and any other series/books/movies/games (hereinafter, "the items") infringed either in whole or in part by the defendant. (Jurei-chan, hereinafter "The Author") The aforementioned "author" rejects all claims of ownership of said "items" to those (whether group or individual) included in the congregations therein, including, but not limited to companies/partnerships/corporations listed following. In the event of such occurrence/happenstance, said variety of owners (i.e: CLAMP, Midway Entertainment, Akira Toriyama, Chris Wooding, SNK, Nintendo, etc.) are entitled to any and all profits gained through the use of such "items", as well as legal rights over the aforementioned author and his/her financial situation.

Now, the translation!

Basically, the word disclaimer pretty much tells you that Jurei-chan doesn't own or pretend to own the stuff used in this fic. CCS, MK, DB, DBZ, BS, Crystalis, and all the other stuff not mentioned belongs to CLAMP, Akira Toriyama, Midway, SNK, Nintendo, and Chris Wooding. Also, all profits that might be made with this (yeah, right!^^;) belong to the owners. If the unbelievable and mystical were to happen and Jurei-chan ended up actually making money off this, they would be allowed to sue her. Yep, that's about it!

**Dedication:** To Sakura Scout and Shirahana, for sticking with this fic from the first chapter! As some of the only people from the first crowd still reading, I really owe them a lot! It's continuous readers like you guys that keep this one going! To Sensei Bruce and Toshi-sama, for your inspiring stories and dedication! Arigato for showing me how not to give up! And, finally, to Rumiko Takahashi, for showing how truly great a girl can be if she puts her mind to it! (As well as creating InuYasha! I love that anime/manga!^6) 

Finally, TO THE STORY!

**The Tournament (When Worlds Collide)**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction by Jurei-chan

"All that stands in my way is you…"

Sakura saw the striking amber eyes of Syaoran as he whispered the final words. For some reason, she found herself unable to move, unable to break the hypnotic gaze as a deep cold seemed to grow within her with each passing moment. As the whispering continued, she felt a darkness sweep through her, accompanied by an incredible pain more intense than anything she had felt before in her life. The searing feeling continued, growing fiercer and fiercer until Sakura felt as if her body was being ripped in half. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as one final flood of void, dark energy rushed into her unresponsive body…and then…nothing…

…And she woke up with a start.

'What was that?' she thought, lifting her hand to wipe the cold sweat from her forehead, 'Another premonition?'

The idea that Syaoran could kill her was frightening, especially since she would never be able to hurt him, even if it were to save herself…why? Why did she feel this way? She shook her head in frustration, banishing the feeling to the farthest reaches of her mind. 

'It's probably just Tournament nerves or something,' she thought to herself, 'everyone's been on edge lately, maybe this is how I react. But the dream was so real…it was like when I had that dream on the night Syaoran and Jun Fan left for the Core World…' she shivered, pulling the blanket around her more closely. It was still dark. She needed to sleep, especially since today was such a big day.

Lying on her side, the young fighter stared at the wall opposite her with mixed feelings. Now that she was awake, sleep seemed to elude her completely. The training matches with Ryushi were still affecting her, and she felt completely exhausted, but she just couldn't seem to cross the line between dreams and awakening. Dreams…somehow, she didn't think she _wanted_ to dream. Syaoran would never do that!…and yet…

Finally giving up altogether, Sakura sat up and pushed the blanket off of her body as she slid out of her bed. A dim light could be seen outside, telling the young female warrior that it wasn't as early as she had originally thought it to be. A moment's listening also told her that she was the only one awake as of yet in the Lookout. 'Yeah, all the lucky people are getting a good night's sleep! They don't have frightening dreams that someone who you hope is your friend will kill you at a moment's notice…'

The hallway beyond the door to the women's quarters was dim, the Enkyuuku glowing less brightly than during the day. They were sleeping too. Sakura sighed, slightly annoyed. Even the things lighting the corridors could sleep! It was almost as if everything was rubbing it in…

She stopped suddenly outside a door that was slightly ajar. Shikoku and Asina had decided that it would be best to move Yin there after she had complained of a severe headache. Odd…it had been closed when they all went to bed…

A sudden, undeniable curiosity overtook Sakura at that very moment. She found herself unable to walk away without taking a look, and the feeling seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment that she stood there in the hallway without moving on. As if by their own will, her feet seemed to guide her closer and closer towards the room…she stopped. It wasn't her business to look in on people while they slept! But the nagging sensation continued, urging her to look inside, telling her that it was something she'd regret if she ignored it's prodding…

Sakura paused, her hand already on the door. 'Well, it isn't like I'm going to wake her up…' she finally amended. With one more hesitation, she pushed against the wooden surface with soft assurance and looked into the room within only to see…

Nothing. Not even a sleeping Yin was inside. The bed was empty, and looked like it had barely been used at all. Wherever Yin was or had been, it wasn't in that room. Sakura shook her head slowly in slight confusion. That was odd…and why had she felt so compelled to take a look anyway? Yin had probably woken up early too and headed towards the showers or something. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

The Japanese fighter shrugged and continued on her way down the corridor towards the showers. 'I guess that just means more hot water for me…' she thought, making a valiant attempt to shake the dark and depressed mood the dream had left her in, 'maybe there're advantages to waking up early…'

The silence and stillness of the corridor was restored as the sounds of the awakened girl faded, following her into the distance. Once again, everything was in its slumbering state as it should be, the pre-dawn darkness surging softly back to its undisturbed condition. Nothing stirred…

Nothing except for a dark shadow slipping out from behind the door to the women's quarters. Wraithlike, it swiftly glided to the door that was slightly ajar, stopping momentarily in front of the wooden construction. Purple cloth shifted as it carefully tucked a palm-sized mirror away in the folds of its fighting uniform, returning to its original place as the figure slipped into the room. The door closed silently, and no one would have been able to tell that its occupant had ever left it at any time during the night.

********

"Whoohoo! Oh yeah! Food, food, and more food!"

Kensu ran up and down the extra table that had been set up for food at that morning's breakfast. Strangely, he wasn't the only one to share in this kind of display. Virtually every other recruit looked at the table longingly, noting that it seemed to have every possible thing they could have thought of wanting to eat at the moment.

Shikoku turned a cartwheel, his face lit up by such a big smile that you could have sworn it would have fallen off at the edges. Turning to Kensu, he clapped the fighter on the shoulder so strongly that it almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Can you believe it?" he asked excitedly, " They've really outdone themselves this time! Finally, someone appreciates us!"

Syaoran, Sakura, and Miroku watched the scene with dotted looks (Those kawaii dotted anime eyes again! ^^). Shikoku? Acting _chummy_ with Kensu? That was the oddest thing since…well…that _was_ the oddest thing.

"Something's wrong with _this_ picture…" Syaoran whispered to Sakura who giggled in response, nodding her agreement. Miroku just shook his head, walking away with a confused expression.

The two warriors hooked elbows, each with a triumphant look on their face. "Score one for the Special Projects team!" they exclaimed, their hands twisting in an odd little gesture somewhat like a handshake. This merely gained them a couple sweatdrops from everyone else.

Ryushi let out a low, astonished whistle, raising his eyebrows at the amount of food. "Really, its like they know just what everyone likes," he said approvingly, "Reminds me a little of last time, though this one's different for some reason…"

Jun Fan nodded in agreement. It really looked like someone knew exactly what to cook. Oddly enough, however, some of the items were a bit…er…exotic?

"Eeeeeew! Who actually _likes _sashimi with teriyaki, bean paste, soy sauce, pilaf, and konnyaku all at once?" Sakura asked, looking at the odd mix with a raised eyebrow. It sure didn't look like something you could actually _eat_.

"That is mine," said a voice behind her. The young Japanese warrior turned around, only to see Xiu.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Xiu-san! I didn't mean to insult your tastes in food or anything, but it _is _a bit of an…odd…mix, you must admit! I-"

Sakura stopped blustering, however, when she noted Xiu's expression. Though his face was neutral, his eyes were once again the soft shade of blue she recognized well. In return, she smiled brightly, giving him a quick bow before turning back to the table. The corner of the elder Chinese warrior's mouth twitched upwards slightly. Nadeshiko's daughter was every bit like her mother.

Xiu's expression became serious, however, when he saw the younger Chinese fighter in forest-green uniform further ahead of him. Sakura had fallen in next to him and was talking to him, a bright smile adorning her features. The senior warrior also noted that Kwaihu's son seemed quite at ease in her presence, even allowing a small smile back at the cute-ness she displayed so openly. There was definitely something he needed to deal with…

"Sumimasen, but I must speak to Xiao Lang for a moment."

Sakura stopped her sentence short. The tone with which the sentence was spoken was different from the one he had used with her moments before. It was cold and hard, somewhat like the one he had used the night before. She shivered slightly, noticing how Syaoran seemed to tense uncomfortably the moment it was spoken. This didn't look good.

"Ah…of course, Xiu-san," she said, bowing to him courteously.

"Arigato," he said curtly, his gaze never leaving the face of the Chinese youth. Wordlessly, he motioned for Syaoran to follow him away from the group assembled around the table. Sakura's eyes followed them, giving him a pained look. This was the last thing he needed before the Tournament…didn't Xiu see that? His self-confidence had already taken a dive from the lecture he had received the night before…

She turned her back to the two, joining the conversation between Ryushi, Húmi, and Asina. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong this time.

********

Xiu turned to Syaoran as they stopped a good distance away from everyone else. His expression was just as blank and cold as before, though somehow, the young Chinese warrior found it less threatening. The senior looked at him with a grave expression, and it became apparent that something was different. Something needed to be said.

"Xiao Lang…"

Syaoran could tell that Xiu was having trouble expressing what it was he wished to say. Unfortunately, from the way that he kept his face blank and is voice without major emotion, guessing was out of the question. 'One time where warrior training from the young age of four is _not_ helpful…' he thought, watching the older man wrestle with his thoughts.

Finally, Xiu continued. "Well…I just wished to tell you that…" he straightened, all uncertainty suddenly gone. "I wish to apologize for my words last night."

The Chinese youth barely kept himself from showing his surprise. It wasn't like Xiu to admit mistakes to one younger and less experienced than himself. Then again, the only one with more experience than him in Raiden's Lookout was Raiden himself, who needed no admissions.

"I understand the responsibilities that you, as Kwaihu's son, must bear," the senior warrior spoke again, "and I am quite impressed with how you have managed. Not many of your age and experience could deal with all the pressures we have laid upon your shoulders. Then again, you are, after all, of his blood…"

Here, Syaoran saw Xiu flinch noticeably. Then, everything became clear. As one of the last surviving fighters of the last Tournament, he still hadn't completely healed. Now, the time so close to another battle like the one ten years ago, all the fears and deaths were coming back to haunt him. 'I…I understand…'

This train of thought was cut short suddenly when an outstretched hand caught his attention. Looking up, he saw the senior's face display a fleeting grin. "I wish to tell you, Xiao Lang, that you have measured up to my standards more admirably than would be thought possible, and that…you have my trust."

At this, Syaoran felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Even from the first day, he had always felt afraid that he wasn't good enough to be his father's successor. Xiu's words were like a liberating sword cutting through the chains that bound him to that fear. Kwaihu's old friend thought him an asset! Not only that, he had earned Xiu's trust…Grinning slightly in return, he gripped the offered hand tightly in his own, acknowledging the gesture of alliance within fighters. He finally felt like he was home, accepted by the circle of warriors as only one of their kind can be.

********

"Spare fighting uniforms?"

"Check."

"Senzu beans?"

"Check! Whew! Hate to be without those…"

"Weapons?"

"Hell ya! Check!"

Asina wiped a hand across her forehead, brushing her lilac bangs out of her eyes in the process. "Looks like we've gotten everything…"

Jade poked her head back through the door frame from the storage area. "If we pack anything more, I don't think the dragons will be able to carry us to the island! Now let's get moving!"

Nodding complacently, the female warrior rolled up her list. "Now, all we need is to get all this stuff down to the holds. Shouldn't be a problem…"

"If we had eight arms each, that is," the Chinese girl said sarcastically.

Asina grinned slightly. "We won't have any trouble. It's Shikoku, Atami, and Kensu who'll have to deal with their lack of arms!"

Both girls giggled.

********

Sakura couldn't sit still. This was going to be her first time riding a dragon, and she was so excited that she felt as if she'd burst. Though hesitant at first, she had quickly grown accustomed to the idea of flying far above the ground on a huge, winged creature and lost all her reserve. She was even starting to see how Húmi could think them beautiful. After watching Húmi and Ryushi fly back from one of their casual air patrols over the seven worlds, she had lost most of her fear. The way that Darún had landed, curving his neck in a powerful, yet graceful arc and the rushing wind kicked up from the downward stroke of his wings had been exhilarating. Since that day, she had subconsciously been counting down to the moment when she too would get to ride.

"SAKURA!"

Looking up quickly, she saw Ryushi's blonde quills and sky blue headband at the edge of her vision. Looking down from her seat atop one of the dragon statues at the entrance to the Holds, she noted that his sea green eyes were much calmer and carefree than they had been in days.

"Sakura-chan! Meeting in the main hall!" he said, his breathing only slightly laboured.

She smiled, jumping down easily from the back of the dragon. "Hai! Let's go!" she said, almost unable to keep herself from skipping down the hall.

Ryushi grinned, following the lithe female fighter towards the main hall. Her excitement was too infectious. The way she seemed to radiate positive energy was almost enough to completely drive the seriousness of the upcoming battles out of his mind completely.

The Okinawan warrior and the young Japanese fighter were the last to appear in the hall. Slipping in as quietly and inconspicuously as possible, they made their way to sit next to Asina and Jade at one of the tables. An odd sense of nostalgia suddenly hit Sakura. 'This is the last time that all of us will be sitting together like this…' she realized, 'Some of these people who I've grown so close to might not make it through…'

Once again, she was jolted out of her thoughts, this time by a firm hand on her shoulder. Upon looking at it's owner, her own forest green eyes met with the kind hazel of Jade's.

"There's nothing to feel sad about, Ying Fa," Jade whispered quietly, "nothing can be helped, and it's better not to regret. After all, those who do not return…there will come a day when we shall see them again."

Sakura smiled in gratitude. From the kind tone of the girl's voice, she felt immeasurably better. There wasn't much time to dwell on the subject, however, because Raiden arrived merely moments later. The hall, which had previously been filled with the sounds of quiet murmuring from the recruits, grew silent as the lesser kami entered. It was apparent that he did not wish to waste time, for he seemed to glide quickly to the front of the assembly instead of his usual calm, collected stroll.

"Before we depart for the island, I wish to give you all some last words," he said, his face grave upon reaching the front of the assembly.

All the fighters nodded. After all, something like this was to be expected.

"As you all know," Raiden opened, "the Worlds Combat Tournament is one of the greatest battles of honour you will ever have the chance to fight in. However, it is also the most dangerous and deadly. Our opponents shall be strong warriors who may go to unlimited ends in order to achieve victory in the end. Though I wish with all my heart that it were not so, not all of you shall live to see the end of the Tournament…"

The lesser-kami paused, his eyes roaming the hall. On all the warriors' faces was a look of serious determination. Taking a slow breath, he continued.

"You are the only hope for those of the Earth World. Keep in mind what you fight for, and what is at stake. Some of you have lost family and friends to the Side of Evil and this tournament, so let their sacrifices and suffering not be in vain. Allow nothing to distract you from your task. The time for Training is past, and now is the moment to show the calibur of the warriors of the Side of Good. Number is insignificant. Be, in all forms, the true expression of your Spirit and do not let anyone, whether they are opponent, friend, Otherworld demon, or the Kami themselves diffuse the inner flame of spirit. Let it guide you, for only through your spirit can you battle as true warriors!"

Then, there was a brief flash of blue-white light, and Raiden was gone.

In the slightly uncomfortable and solemn silence that permeated the hall in the next few moments, Xiu stepped forward. There was no need for him to try and get everyone's attention, because no one's focus had shifted to anyplace other than the front of the room.

"As a surviving warrior of the last Worlds Combat Tournament," he began, his voice strangely calm and even, "I will now tell you to enjoy the company of your friends for as long as possible. Do not allow the upcoming battles to shadow your mind. You shape your own destiny, and this should be a happy memory for all of us!"

Talk finally resumed within the hall. The tense atmosphere which had previously been most predominant eased, and the fighters seemed to relax, laughing and joking between themselves as they headed out to finish their last-minute preparations. Xiu smiled sadly. This was what it should be like. As Ryushi had mentioned, the events schedule was the same as it had been ten years ago, but something was different, and he preferred it that way. Maybe the outcome would be different as well…

********

"Hoshikyu!"

Ryushi's face split into a wide smile as he ran forward excitedly. In reply to his call, an enormous, wedge-shaped head with sky-blue coloured scales lifted up from the ground and turned in the direction of the sound. The warrior approached the dragon easily, reaching a hand up to scratch the forehead gently. In reply, Hoshikyu's eyes half-closed in appreciation.

"Awwww, she's so pretty!"

Sakura made her way slowly towards the large, yet gentle-looking creature. "Can I pet her too?"

"Hehe, I dono," replied Ryushi with a grin, "Ask her! …But you should probably let her smell you first, cause she's not the most trusting dragon in the world. You might want to pet Darún. He's Húmi's. She's raised him to be the best behaved dragon up here, possibly in the Seven Worlds."

At this, Hoshikyu snorted at her rider with what Sakura imagined to be a slightly hurt expression. The blonde fighter merely laughed and proceeded to pet her. "You're the best girl there is…" he cooed, "…aw…come on! Don't look like that..."

Sakura shook her head slightly, walking away from the two and heading towards the orange-red shapes ahead. Húmi was already dressed in her flying gear and armor, her helmet gripped under her arm. Darún was standing complacently by as the dragonrider proceeded to buckle the flying straps onto his body. Though not as blatant about the bond they shared as Ryushi and Hoshikyu, the Japanese girl could still see their mutual affection towards each other by the caring way that Húmi checked the tightness so that the leather wouldn't rub uncomfortably against his brilliant fiery skin, or get caught underneath the edges of his scales. Not only could this be extremely painful for the dragon if the straps were to shift, but dangerous too. The scale could be ripped off, causing pain for the dragon and almost certain death for the rider. Suffering dragons were known to lose the conscious part of the mind and revert to mere instinct, which first of all was to remove the thing clinging to their back…

Darún nudged Húmi lightly with his head, stretching his enormous wings in an almost lazy gesture. When she looked at him questioningly, he jerked his head in Sakura's direction.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!"

Húmi extracted one of her hands from the black leather in order to wave Sakura closer. "Are you riding with me?" she asked, smiling.

Sakura blinked, slightly confused. "Uhh, I guess so…" she said slowly, a tiny frown on her face.

"Sugoi! This is Darún!" the dragonrider said excitedly, waving her hand at the fiery red creature, "He's my baby!"

"Right…" the younger Japanese fighter sweatdropped as she watched Húmi croon gently, stroked Darún's head in a tender loving manner.

'Maybe all people with dragons are this…er…enthusiastic…' Sakura thought to herself. Húmi and Ryushi acted nothing like their usual selves around the great-winged creatures…well, maybe Húmi…

"We are THE CHAMPIONS! Yeah! We ROCK! Whoohoo!"

All three warriors looked up as a huge gust of wind hit them full force. High above them, riding the breeze like a surging wave, a dragon soared with almost unbelievable speed. Flying with movements as smooth as water, it passed in a swooping rush that was impossible to follow with the eyes. Another gust almost pushed Sakura off her feet as it came to land beside Darún and Hoshikyu, flapping its great wings in order to stop itself from crashing into the rocky ground.

"Konnyanyaichiwa! We…have…ARRIVED!"

Húmi groaned. "I should have known…yep, it's Yakusho alright…"

Gazing at the new dragon more closely, the young Japanese girl could finally see their colours and distinguishing features. He was a handsome bronze shade which glinted more towards copper in the odd light from the three suns of the Lookout. Large, almost as big as Darún, with long, muscular limbs and a strong spiked tail, he was truly a sight to be seen. Seated upon the back of the magnificent creature, however, were two, very familiar figures.

"Hey all! WAZZUP?????"

Kensu jumped down the fair distance from the dragon's back to the ground as if it were no more than three feet. Strolling leisurely towards the three grounded warriors with a twisted grin, the green-haired special projects team member gave them all a quirky salute.

"Awaiting further orders, oh fearless leaders! We are yours to command!" he said, bowing extravagantly.

Putting on a long-suffering face, the dragonraiser sighed tiredly. "I thought you two were helping Asina, Jade, and Yin pack all the equipment and bring it down for the transport," she said flatly, "What are you doing here? And what in the name of the seven hells is 'Wazzup?'"

Kensu waved a hand carelessly, his grin unaffected in the least by the tone used by the Kyoto native. "We were sent to prepare dragons, seeing as both you and Ryushi have your own to attend to. Also, you would agree to just about anything if you saw the size of the pile those two had waiting for us…" he gave an involuntary shudder, "As to 'Wazzup', I invented it! It's now my officially coined phrase! Kakkoi, ne?"

Sakura and Húmi sweatdropped simultaneously.

"Don't you mean "three"?" asked the younger girl curiously, "Asina, Jade, and Yin?"

Kensu gave her an odd look. "Uhhh…nope, gomen ne, only Asina and Jade were there, and THANK THE GREATER KAMI! I don't think the dragons would be able to carry any more than what they packed…" he trailed off, seemingly in deep thought before turning his head back towards Yakusho and his rider to call back.

"Yo, Shikoku! Yin wasn't with Asina and Jade, was she?"

The other figure seated atop the great bronze dragon leaped down to join the group. Now that he was close up, Sakura could easily tell Shikoku's sapphire eyes gleaming within the helmet, a rusty bronze colour to match his dragon. Giving Yakusho an affectionate pat, he strode quickly towards the others with a worried look.

"Iie. Was she supposed to be?" he asked seriously, his gaze searching.

Ryushi also joined the group, leading Hoshikyu the short distance between their previous location and where the warriors stood. "Nan desu ka?" he asked them, noting the expressions they wore.

"Yin…do you know where she is?" Húmi put in before any of the others could answer.

The Okinawan warrior smiled. "Hai, the duties were shifted. Yin was switched to last sweep instead of equipment check."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, though for different reasons. The others were merely worried that Yin was lost, while Sakura couldn't help remembering what had happened at dawn…

'Maybe it's something completely harmless,' she said to herself, 'I'm…I'm worrying over nothing. After all, someone could have said the same thing if they saw my bed empty, and I just couldn't sleep. I've got to stop thinking everything to death.'

But she just couldn't help it. Something was bothering her, and she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

There was a sudden sound of other voices and footsteps, and the five looked towards the darkened rock steps. Making their way down the stone passage were most of the other recruits and fighters.

"Oh, kuso!" Húmi swore softly, "I still have to get the other dragons!"

Rushing off, the Japanese dragonrider was gone moments before the group reached the small gathering in front of the Dragonholds. Sakura noted, much to her relief, that Yin was among the number of warriors, along with Jun Fan, Syaoran, Asina, Atami, and Jade. It appeared that she was helping the two in charge of the equipment checks to carry all the luggage, something which seemed to make Kensu and Shikoku look rather uncomfortable.

"Oi, minna! Ogenki?" Jun Fan waved cheerfully to them as they approached, "Everything going okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura replied, smiling in return at the black-haired youth with the customary tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Húmi just went to get the other dragons. She'll be back in a minute!"

Jade and Asina gave each other a knowing look when they saw Syaoran's reaction. The Hong Kong youth's face was contorted in the most fearsome scowl either had ever seen, and his intense amber eyes were fixed on Sakura and Jun Fan with such determination that you probably couldn't have moved it with a crowbar. Asina mouthed "jealousy" to the other, who nodded in agreement. 

Unaware of Syaoran's deathglare, the cheerful young man wiped his brow with the back of his crimson fighting-gloved hand. "I hope she's going to bring quite a few," he said, "After how much Asina and Jade packed…Ow!"

Sakura giggled as the Chinese youth sat on the ground, rubbing his head as Asina put away her bo in its carrying straps. Syaoran couldn't help but smirk in a self-satisfied way.

Kensu shook his head with a frown. "Asina…you know you'll never get a boyfriend if you beat every guy that approaches you over the head with a stick…" he said, crossing his arms over his chest in a very good imitation of seriousness.

Moments later,  the green-haired youth found himself on the ground next to Jun Fan.

********

Todonotsumari Island. The location of the Worlds Combat Tournament.

Even now, ten years later, Xiu could still feel the same emotions as he had his first time flying to the mysterious island.

Apprehension, foreboding, and even…

Fear.

As much as he hated to admit it, even now he could feel the tight knots of anxiety gripping in his stomach. The same as the last time, exactly the same…

'But things will be different this time,' he told himself firmly, 'I'll make sure of that.'

The dragons slowed, hovering in the air as the recruits took a final look down upon what had been their home for the last two months. Down below, the Lookout seemed small and barren, its brown rock tinted a deeper ochre from the light of the three suns; Solaris, Armine, and Delphus.

Sakura sighed, her gaze turning sad. Though it had only been two months, she felt almost as if she had lived at the Lookout all her life. It seemed so much like home now…

Home. That word alone brought back memories that had been pushed aside by training and more dominant thoughts. Suddenly, the young warrior found herself missing Shotokan village with an intensity that caused her to gasp sharply. The small houses, the quiet mountains with their pinebrush scent drifting on the breeze, her solid duty as protector of the women and their peaceful life that had been almost all she had known for the previous sixteen years of her life. She took a breath that quivered slightly in her lungs. Would she ever be able to go back to her life?

Tomoyo…her father…suddenly, Sakura found her chest constricted in panic. 'I'm not supposed to be here! This was all wrong!' she thought in alarm, 'I don't belong in this group of fighters battling for the fate of the Earth World! I'm not meant to be here…I'm meant to be back in my village! Back in Shotokan! Back home…'

Her head dropped into her chest and she found herself crying silently. This was wrong…the darkness spiraled around her until she was all alone.

This was wrong…

She shook her head slowly. A mistake. Everything was a mistake.

The blackness became deeper, wrapping around her more tightly like the coils of some gigantic, horrible serpent. It seemed that the world was closing in, the darkness cloaking her until she felt completely lost. Lost and so alone…

"I'm not meant to do this…" she whispered quietly, "…I'm not…"

"You're wrong."

A strong wave of bright golden energy suddenly surged through Sakura, replacing the darkness with a rapidity that almost left her short of breath. Swirling around her comfortingly, it seemed to chase the black wave away as easily as  water washing away sand, leaving her person feeling calm, collected, and almost…cleansed in some way which she could not explain even to herself.

Finally, the flow subsided, the warmth ebbing away until it had faded entirely, except for her shoulder. There, she could still feel it, as well as a strange weight that definitely hadn't been there before. Pausing for a moment, she waited for the warmth to disappear from there too, but it did not. Instead, it remained until curiosity overcame the young Japanese warrior, causing her to turn her head slowly and look at the area. Her emerald-green eyes encountered something quite unexpected; a hand clad in green warrior's gloves, which led to a forest green-clothed arm…finally meeting a fiery amber gaze that regarded her with a strange burning intensity. The young Japanese girl found herself unable to move, the trance-like depths drawing her closer like a moth to a candle flame.

"You're wrong," Syaoran repeated again, his voice a husky low tone while his eyes bore deeper into the green pools opposite, "This is what you were meant do. This is your destiny…"

The Card Mistress found her breath begin to quicken as the young Chinese warrior leaned closer, unable to move. Odder still was the feeling that she didn't really wish to move away, awaiting with strange anticipation what she felt would happen next…

Then the spell was broken. The green-clad fighter woke from his trance with an audible jerk, blinking with slight confusion and mounting discomfort when he noticed what he was doing and how close he was…

Sakura quickly looked away and blushed lightly, while Syaoran removed his hand as if it had been burned. He flushed deep crimson, looking down shyly at his hands as they lay on the smooth black leather of the riding straps. It wasn't something he meant to do, he had just heard Sakura's dark comments. Once again, it was as if something had been controlling him, telling him to give her the energy flood, urging. Something that couldn't be ignored…he had experienced it before.

'Masaka…is it possible for the Kamehame no Kiai have a life of its own?' he wondered, 'Is that what I've felt all these times?'

Sakura gave the Chinese youth a sidelong glance, and noted at once the brooding frown on his features. Her own brow creased slightly; something had to be wrong. It wasn't likely that Syaoran would let something like the energy flood bother him that much…or was it?

"Uhh, Syaoran-" she began, but he spoke before she could finish.

"I'm sorry."

This took her by surprise. Turning, she looked at Syaoran squarely, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Na…ni?"

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to offend you or anything…I just heard what you said-"

"Daijobu," it was not Sakura's turn to cut him off, "I know. And arigato for pulling me out, it's just…"

Syaoran looked up, giving her an understanding and gentle smile. "You miss your family, your home," he guessed.

Sakura nodded, breaking eye contact and glancing at the ground far below. The Chinese warrior's expression softened as he continued.

"You miss the way things were, too. But keep in mind Sakura that you're fighting for your old life and everything that might be. You want them to have a future, ne? You give them hope…"

She nodded, her actions conveying a new conviction. "Wakari-masu," she stated firmly, bringing her determined gaze back to meet his "I can't let them all down, not when I've come so far. I also have reasons that need attending to."

To her flooded the memory of the vengeance she needed to enact on her mother's part. Suddenly, the rage against Scorpion and those who had killed her sprang back more fiercely than ever. Thinking back on her home, she had realized what a wonderful life she had had, one which her mother had been deprived of. Hatred coursed through her, and her hands tightened into fists. Her father, alone while she fought, and Touya kidnapped by the Side of Evil…all this was their fault, and she'd make them pay, starting with that Otherworld demon…

"I'd forgotten…" she whispered half to herself, half to Syaoran.

Back in her gaze was the burning fire that the Chinese youth remembered seeing when they had first met. This time, however, he saw something else with the intense flame, something he was sure hadn't been there before and which almost caused him to cry out in surprise.

Darkness and a seething hate...

Though she had shown such animosity before, he had never seen the burning hatred he saw now, the desire for revenge so strong. His heart ached within his chest for the cherry blossom. With such darkness driving her motives, he realized in silent desperation that she would do anything it took to fulfill her promise, even…

'_Mortal men and women defending your own world?__ Hmm…it doesn't seem as if this Tournament what you think it to be…not about death, but life…'_

The Shadow Kami's words suddenly came back to him, echoing through his mind with an eerie clarity, and he suddenly began to understand. A revelation began to take shape in his mind, though he still did not completely see _what yet…_

The Chinese youth sighed dispiritedly. She had _something wrong, though he still couldn't see what it was…he remained silent, however, not speaking of it. To mention anything before he could breach any rational idea would have been foolish and maybe even cause the small distance between them to widen, yet he couldn't deny the sadness he felt, and the empty ache he felt from such helplessness._

"Don't worry, mother…" Sakura said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else, "I _will avenge your death and free Touya even if I die trying…"_

Syaoran was so preoccupied brooding over what he had seen that he almost missed her words entirely as they were whipped away by the wind. The dragons began their flight once again towards Todonotsumari island; the Tournament, the end, the final outcome.

Revenge…hate…death…the Chinese warrior stared off sadly, barely seeing the wide expanse of sky around them.

"Save your brother," he said to himself quietly, almost as if speaking to the Japanese girl whose back was now turned to him once again, "but when the time comes, will you be able to save yourself from the darkness within…from yourself?"

********

Húmi's eyes narrowed as Darún went into a controlled turn, tilting on a diagonal and his wingtip rimming the same spot as he changed direction flawlessly in mid air. Around her the other dragons moved simultaneously with her fiery red mount. The dragonraiser raised her head slightly, the tinted black visor taking in the sight of Raiden and his magnificent Ancient ahead, leading the formation. The white and ice blue robes billowed about him as the wind caused by his speed whipped at his form, yet the lesser god stood completely still with his arms crossed easily across his chest, his gaze focused ahead.

It was the first time that the Kyoto girl had ever seen an Ancient. The Lookout Holds held no such creature; it was incredibly long, the shining white body coiling and uncoiling as it moved through the sky, yet the portion upon which the Immortal stood seemed to remain absolutely immobile. Ancients were rumoured to have been the first creatures created by the greater gods, and as such were known to have great wisdom and incredibly power. They only lived in the realms Beyond, rarely ever entering the Worlds.

'Odd,' she thought, her experienced eyes roaming the scaled form, 'Raiden-sama looks like he's ridden one his entire life…'

She then shrugged, bringing her attention back to her own mount. Raiden was also a mystery. As to him riding an Ancient all his life…he probably had.

The light of the three suns spilled over the scene of the squadron as it flew higher into the swirling cloud and away from the brown rock of the Lookout, the golden-orange light causing it to turn the colour of copper as the mounted warriors looked back on the place which had been their home and issued a silent goodbye.

********

"Hold on."

Sakura and Syaoran were brought back from their deep thoughts as the armoured warrior turned back to them, speaking in a surprisingly clear voice for the speed at which they were traveling. Both of them looked at her oddly for a moment before hurrying to comply to her suggestion. It took the Chinese warrior slightly less time to obey; he had already flown with Húmi once, and the memory was enough to jolt him into action. His hands quickly found their way to the black leather straps in front of him, gripping them tightly as he half-consciously closed his eyes. Sakura swiftly followed his example.

"Here we go!" Húmi cried excitedly, gripping her oak staff tightly as she gave Darún the command through thought. All around, the others did the same.

Sakura blinked in confusion as nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Why-"

Her words were cut off as suddenly, Darún burst forward. His wings beat strongly, propelling through the air almost as if he were swimming through the sky. Instead of beating up and down, the wide limbs turned to a vertical angle, beginning to beat horizontally. Through her tightly squinted eyes, the young Japanese Amazon saw that the other dragons in the squadron hadn't fallen behind in the least, but were all flying in the exact positions they had occupied before.

'I wonder why we suddenly switched?'

The answer came faster than she would ever have thought possible. Where there had been light and open sky around them, it was suddenly inky black. The wind of their speed, however, remained, though the dragons were no longer flapping their wings, but seemed to be soaring. Through the blackness, colours branched and wove themselves into a tunnel which she recognized immediately; a portal.

"You both ok?"

Húmi's head turned towards the two, the black visor glancing them over in an almost casual way. Sakura and Syaoran nodded wordlessly.

"Good."

A few moments of silence followed in which the recruits looked around, watching the colours in the portal walls speed by. Then Syaoran broke the silence.

"So…what exactly is this?" he asked curiously, looking at the rest of the fleet around them and noting how closely all of them were flying to each other.

"This is the Fukuroami," she answered him directly and without major interest, "a net of tunnels in the area between two places, kinda like a portal, I guess. Only way to get to the island. Lot shorter, too. They can take you almost anywhere in a fraction of the time. Have to be traveling at a certain speed to enter them too, so you can only use them on dragonback."

Syaoran nodded in understanding, his eyes coming to rest on the impressive figure of Raiden up ahead. Sakura looked at Húmi, who had gone back to controlling Darún, studying the fiery red armour. In all truth, Húmi seemed like a completely different person when in her armour and flying atop Darún's back. It was hard to believe that the friendly and good humored girl with chin-length black hair was the same person as this efficient dragonrider she saw before her.

"We're through."

This was all the warning that the two passengers received before they found themselves almost blinded by the sudden abundance of light. Blinking furiously, Syaoran attempted to adjust his vision as quickly as possible. When the spots finally stopped dancing in front of his vision, he resigned himself to look on Todonotsumari Island in depth.

And what a view.

Far below them, he could see what must have been sparkling blue ocean, but his attention wasn't focused on the shimmering turquoise; before them was a far more dazzling sight.

An amazing mass of the most complicated machine he had ever seen in his life floated, unsuspended by land on any side. It merely hovered in empty space, holding up an incredible spread of a wide stretch of sandy beach surrounding an interior of dense foliage. At the very centre of the island, the green canopy abated, giving way to more severe land forms, finally coming to three rocky peaks of tanned, sandy-coloured stone.

"Whoa…"

The youth half turned in his seat, looking away from the sight of the island. Sakura had an awe-struck expression on her face, clearly amazed with what she saw. He smiled. For now, what he had seen earlier in her eyes was gone, and he couldn't help feeling relieved. He continued to watch her a little longer, enjoying the way the sunlight shone gently on her honey-auburn hair, and how her emerald green eyes lit up when she smiled, even in the slightest…

…musings which abruptly came to an end when she looked at him directly, catching him completely off-guard.

"Uhh…Syaoran-kun? Daijobu?"

'People sure seem to ask that a lot…' he thought to himself dazedly as he shifted his gaze back to the island, answering her a slightly distracted "Hai, daijobu," in reply, "It's just-"

However, Sakura never got to find out what he was going to say because right at that moment, Húmi chose to cut it.

"And there's the Side of Evil. Figures they'd get here first."

Both the younger warriors turned their attention in the direction indicated by the dragonrider. Also flying above the island was a squadron larger than their own, all riding black dragons. Except for a select thirteen dragons in the centre of the formation, all the riders were dressed in identical black armour. Syaoran shivered. It reminded him all too clearly of his first flight on dragonback.

"How come they didn't land yet?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Etiquette. A tradition that both sides reach the Island itself at the same time…and there's the signal."

Raiden had removed one of his arms from their position across his chest and raised it in the air. At the exact moment when this was happening, a tall, black robed and cowled figure performed the same action in the ranks of the Side of Evil. He too, was riding an Ancient, its scales the colour of blood. As with Raiden's mount, it was the most distinguishable creature of the overall number in which it flew.

"Yao'Xi'Liu," Húmi stated, her eyes narrowing behind her visor.

On both sides the dragons began to descend, carrying the fighters mounted upon their backs closer to the destination for which they had trained and waited…Todonotsumari Island…and the Worlds Combat Tournament.

********

Sakura straightened from her previous position, standing back and admiring her handiwork. Though not the most luxurious sleeping area, she was satisfied. After all, the Worlds Combat Tournament wasn't exactly a vacation.

"It'll do."

Glancing out the window, she allowed her gaze to drift across the picturesque scenery below. From her position, she could see the forest sweep away from the base of the rocky landscape away to the edge of the Island. She sighed. At least the view was nice…

Stepping out of the room, she began to make her way towards the central hall to see if any last instructions would be given. In something as dangerous as this, the idea of being at some kind of disadvantage wasn't very comforting. Her hands flexed slightly in her leather fighter's gloves, adjusting to the unusual feeling. She was wearing Tomoyo's fighter's uniform, complete with the soft leather boots. Once wearing it, she had found that her friend had even created a hidden case sewed into the costume for her fans; now she could draw them at a moment's notice. She grinned. The irony was not wasted on her that she would fight the side of Evil and rescue her brother in the costume designed for her by someone she cared about…almost as if Tomoyo was right here beside her. None of her opponents would have such strengths with them…Strange though that she hadn't encountered a single other fighter, considering the numbers that the Side of Evil had appeared in.

Suddenly, the female fighter stiffened as the sound of footsteps became audible in the surrounding stillness. She listened attentively as they slowed, becoming cautious and almost completely disappearing altogether. Whoever it was hadn't left however, she could feel the presence at the edge of her mind.

'Could they…has this thing already started!?' she asked herself, the possibility shaking her more than she cared to admit.

Now the presence was more distinct, though whoever it was wasn't making any noise whatsoever…

Her fist clenched as her resolve hardened. No one would have the privilege of killing her until she had killed Scorpion. Whoever it was, they were out of luck. They weren't going to get off easy, either.

The iron fans made the least audible of noises as she drew them out, and a slightly comforting metallic scraping sound as they slipped open. She hadn't noticed just how long it had been since she had used her weapon of choice, and the familiar weight in her hands caused a strange calm to spread through her. This wasn't going to be so hard…

Oddly, the unidentified fighter seemed to sense her movement, because they stopped, coming no closer. The Japanese girl's green eyes narrowed as the grip on her weapon tightened. Now what?

The last thing she was prepared for, however, occurred at that very moment as all trace of the strange presence disappeared.

Sakura's body tensed as her eyes widened in surprise. It was like the fighter had simply ceased to exist. Suspiciously, she scanned the surrounding area for any indication of life, a pulse of magic, aura, anything that could tell her what had happened, finding absolutely nothing. The fans lowered, her form relaxing slightly as a small breath of relief escaped her throat. Raiden was the only one she had ever known to be able to remove himself from an area like that. All was well.

Her footsteps sounded quietly throughout the empty passage, giving the impression of emptiness. Almost as if she were the only one to ever pass through, the only living person to walk their stone floors, alone in this ancient place.

Alone.

She shook off the unpleasant feeling immediately. There was no way she would allow herself to give in to a weakening thought such as that. She was with all the others from the Lookout. Not the only one against such a great opponent. Not alone.

And how right she was; a fact she became aware of only as she felt the cold metal of the sword press against the back of her neck uncomfortably. She tensed in both surprise and anger at herself. How…? Who had such an ability…they had certainly used it well to gain an advantage, and now she was helpless to defend herself…or was she? The Japanese girl's lips curved in a slight grin.

The Sakura Cards…and whoever held the sword to her back most probably didn't expect any kind of attack or retaliation from her…The smile turned into a small grin before her lips began to move. Which card to choose…something strong, an attack card, something aggressive…something to give whoever hoped to surprise her a challenge. The words came, so quiet that they were lost in the corridor as mere whispers of wind.

"Fiery…I, your mistress, command you. Come to my aid…form-"

"Sakura?"

The sword dropped from the steady grip which had held it to her exposed neck as her gaze widened in surprise. How? Could it really be…?

"Syaoran?"

She turned, body facing the young warrior with disbelief. Not that she wasn't happy that it was him, but how had he…she should have been able to sense his presence…

"Don't DO that to me!!!" he cried, his eyes blazing both anger and relief, "I was ready to do something drastic!"

Sakura's face finally broke into a grin. "As if you should talk! I was about to sick the Fiery Card on you! Jeez, how did you make your aura disappear?" she spoke quickly, tone both happy, pouty, and reprieved at each comment.

The fiery amber mirrored her expression, even if the lips only curved slightly. "I'm glad to see it worked. Just something I mastered last night. After Xiu yelled at me, I thought I might as well have _something new to use…it's no Kamehame no Kiai, but…well, I basically draw my aura into my body and put a neutral energy shield…can't use it in battle, cause it won't protect you, but it shields you from detection."_

"Wow! Never thought of anything like that…" the Japanese warrior acknowledged with an incline of her head, "you should tell Shikoku! He could definitely put it to use!" 'Finding out where the people they kidnapped are…'

Syaoran looked at her critically. 'There's something else there…' "Yeah, I guess I will. You know…this Tournament has me completely paranoid. I feel like I have to be on my guard ever moment, sleep with one eye open…that kind of thing. That's why I attacked you…"

"Same here. I was scared that the thing had already started or something…"

The Chinese youth suddenly snapped his fingers. "Speaking of, we should get going down to the main hall. Don't want to miss anything of help, do we?"

Sakura nodded, turning back in the direction she had intended to go. "Hope we don't get lost…this place reminds me of a rabbit warren!" she stated, grabbing Syaoran's hand tightly in her own, "Let's go!"

Even though only their fingers touched due to their gloves, a blush still tinge Syaoran's cheeks. 'If this weren't so serious...' he thought slightly dreamily to himself, '…I don't think getting lost would be such a bad thing…stop that. I need to concentrate on the Tournament and mastering the Kamehame no Kiai…'

But try as he might, the thoughts wouldn't go away. Her gentle scent lingered in the air around them, teasing his senses while the softness of her fingers entwined in his own turned the light flush to a deep crimson hue. Subconsciously, he found his hand tightening its grip, almost as if afraid to discover that this was all some twisted joke his mind was playing on him. 'Sakura…'

That's when it hit him, almost causing him to stop in his tracks and gasp for the air that suddenly seemed to have become of such shortage to his system. It was almost like being hit full in the stomach with the strongest Ushiro-geri Ryushi had ever sent at him. Why he was so worried…the way she affected him…how jealous (yes, he was finally admitting it to himself, if not anyone else) he got whenever she showed some kind of interest in Jun Fan…it was the only possible explanation.

He cared for her.

He, Li Xiao Lang, song of Kwaihu, had allowed this Japanese girl to become something important to him. Not that he had ever really had a chance…

His fiery amber eyes widened in both recognition and horror. This was terrible! Here they were, in the most dangerous Tournament the worlds had ever known, and all he could think about was somehow keeping Sakura from getting hurt…if anyone were to discover his feelings for her, they could use her to get to him. The worst weakness possible…not to mention she would most definitely be harmed…his stomach tightened uncomfortably at the thought. Sakura was in danger now because of him.

They had now almost reached the central corridor that connected to the main hall. The young warrior felt his pace begin to slow, his mind in a twisted jumble of confusion and despair. There had to be a way of dealing with this…the last thing he wanted was to have Sakura's death on his hands, thus his nightmares the nights previous. One false step…

He stopped completely, a faraway gaze in his eyes as the horrible images sprang unbidden to his mind. The Chinese youth found himself sinking into a deep despair unlike any he had known before. What would he do? What _could he do? They were in this together, and the possibilities of failure were overwhelming. If Sakura were to die, if not at the hands of another warrior, then at his own…what would become of him then?_

'I…I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself,' he thought dazedly to himself, 'I…I would rather die…'

And then, when the twisted beast of darkness he had seen so many times before seemed to be at its most monstrous, the golden strength and energy came flooding through him once again. The amber eyes which before had been despaired and haunted flared to life once more, their fiery depths illuminating the truth. His expression became one of determination and power as he had felt only three times previous, the golden glow surrounding his mind striking at the beast with fresh intensity. It shied back from the light, shrinking in size as its jaws let out tortured screams of agony. Syaoran's green-gloved fist tightened as he faced the newly revealed reality with fearless conviction, his back turned to the fading shadow of fear which thrashed one final time before disappearing completely.

His feelings…they went deeper than just mutual caring, as he had believed. He saw himself, reflected in the mirror of his emotion and nodded once in acknowledgement, accepting the facts he knew to be true but had sought to hide from himself for all this time.

For that was the truth, stripped of all barriers, veils, and lies and laid bare for his stubborn feet to see. He loved her.

And Kami above be damned if Xiao Lang Li would allow anything he loved to be broken.

His features relaxed, his mouth even twitching up slightly into what could almost have been a comfortable grin. His question had been answered. Whether Sakura knew it or not, she would not be alone.

"Syaoran-kun!" the sweet voice faded into his thoughts, finally spurring his body back into motion.

Looking down, he saw Sakura's worried green eyes gazing up at him, her hand on his cheek. "Syaoran-kun…" she repeated, brushing her fingers to his forehead in concern, "Daijobu? You've been like this all day…I'm getting worried about you."

Instead of his usual reaction, however, Syaoran lifted his own hand, taking hers down with a calm half-smile. "I'm fine," he answered, "just something on my mind, but I finally figured it out."

Surprisingly, Sakura flushed a light pink as she averted her gaze from his own with great difficulty. His expression…she mentally shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her. "Yokatta," she replied, smiling softly.

The Chinese warrior gripped her hand tightly once more, turning back in the direction of the Great Hall. "We'd better get going," he said evenly, despite the slight increase of his heart rate from her smile, "I think I hear talking. We might be late…"

The two set off once again, finally reaching the doors and slipping into the cavernous room. They had been right; it was crammed with fighters, most of them from the Side of Evil, though Sakura could see Ryushi's blonde quills, amongst other heads belonging to members of the Side of Good through the crowd. She cursed softly to herself as she heard the unnerving voice coming from the top of the stone stairs at the front of the room, magnified so that the words were clear even in the large crowd and echoing space. Standing atop the impressive flight was the black-robed figure they had seen before, its cowl still drawn over its head so not even the face was visible. Yao'Xi'Liu, without a doubt.

"-opponent. All breaking of these rules is punishable by death."

Syaoran frowned, his eyes narrowing as he tried to get a better look at the leader for the Side of Evil. His figure was easily near seven feet in height, cloaked from head to foot in long, black, sweeping robes of black so dark it made the night sky look like midday, and his face covered in the cowl from within which nothing could be seen, he cut a very foreboding and intimidating figure.

Then the cowl turned in his direction, its cavernous darkness facing directly at him as if Yao'Xi'Liu were studying him specifically. The unnerved young fighter heard nothing of the little that was said, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he barely managed to suppress a shudder. Then the cowl turned away, facing the main gathering once again, but not before Syaoran saw the flash of glowing amber eyes and felt the brief, yet searing pain flash across his mind.

"Blood as death, power, strength, and conquest the claims of greatness in accordance with the sacred Martial Laws. Yao'Xi'Liu, second son of the great Emperor Kwailwong pledges the spirit of Darkness held by the Side of Evil to the conflict of this Final Tournament. All bounds are accepted, for the laws set on the First Tournament by the greater Kami shall hold to his side!"

The gaze held by the Chinese and Japanese warriors shifted, along with all of the others in the hall, to Raiden as he stepped forward in his usual solemn, graceful stride. "Blood as spirit, courage, sincerity, and victory the claims of greatness in accordance with the Sacred Martial Laws. Raiden, first son of the great Emperor Kwailwong pledges the spirit of Light held by the Side of Good to the conflict of this Final Tournament. All bounds are accepted. For the laws set on the First Tournament by the Greater Kami shall hold to his side!"

If he had been able to see the face within the hood, Xiao Lang Li could have sworn it was smiling.

"The conflict has been sealed. The spirits of Darkness and Light held to combat until one side emerges victorious. None shall leave this place except in final victory, or death. On the proclamation of both sides of the battle…"

The robed sleeves then rose, as the voice boomed out over all those within the hall, lifting with it the feelings within all, whether of anticipation or of unease, mixed with the tension and adrenaline rushing through their veins.

"LET THE SHAOLIN WORLDS COMBAT TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!"

********

^^Hehe, well, that's it for chapter fifteen! Uhh…well, you guys can't yell at me, cause it took me long enough as it was to type this thing out. Honestly, I couldn't leave it anywhere else you know! It wouldn't be EVIL! Hehehehe, well, I hope you all enjoyed it, even though there weren't any fights. Those are all going to come in the rest of the remaining chapters, cause that's what the Tournament's about, ne? (Allie-chan, I know you're going to hate me for it…^^;;;) Well, that's all I need to say to you, so go ahead and read the sections below and ONEGAI, REVIEW! It's what has kept me going through all my bad timing, circumstance, and injuries! ^^ Wai! Ja matta till the next chapter! ~Jurei-chan

**ULT**

****

****

**Kensu's Corner (Jokes/Funny stuff of the chapter)**

Well, once again, minna, no-one's really sent me much to post so there isn't going to be a ton. I hope you enjoy it!

Once again, standard disclaimers apply. I'm not racist, or anything else. The Molson Canadian rant doesn't belong to me, that's why it isn't called the Jurei-chan's I Am Canadian rant. I just find it entertaining. It's actually better to see the video, cause the written version isn't really as funny.

Go here to see the video, though you need QuickTime. If not, they also have the MP3

Joe Canadian Rant

Hey, I'm not a lumberjack, or a fur trader…

I don't live in an igloo, or eat blubber, or own a dogsled…

And I don't know Jimmy, Sally, or Suzy from Canada, though

I'm certain they're really really nice.

I have a Prime Minister, not a President.

I speak English and French, not American.

And I pronounce it 'About', not 'Aboot'.

I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack.

I believe in peacekeeping, not policing,

diversity, not assimilation,

and that the beaver is a truly proud and noble animal.

A toque _is a hat, a chesterfield __is a couch,_

And it's pronounced 'Zed', not 'Zee', 'Zed'!!!

Canada is the second largest landmass!

The first Nation of hockey!

And the best part of North America!

My name is Joe!!

And I AM CANADIAN!!!

Well, onto the actual jokes, then!

Corporation, anyone?

This is how – in cowardly terms – corporations work.

An American Corporation:

You have two cows.

You sell one, then force the other to produce the milk of four cows.

You are surprised when the cow drops dead.

A South African Corporation: 

You have two cows. You go on strike because you want three cows.

A Zimbabwean Corporation: 

A farmer has two cows.

You take over his farm, eat both cows, and wait for the International Community to supply more.

A Japanese Corporation:

You have two cows.

You re-design them so they are one-tenth the size of an ordinary cow and produce twenty times the milk.

You then create clever cow cartoon images called Cowkimon and market them World-wide.

A German Corporation:

You have two cows.

You re-engineer them so they live for 100 years, eat once a month, and milk themselves.

A British Corporation:

You have two cows.

Both are mad.

Q: What's the difference between a lawyer and an onion?

A: You cry when you cut the onion

Q: What do you get when you cross a snake and a lawyer?

A: Incest

Sorry, Buddy…

A man died and went to heaven, whereupon he was greeted by God.

"My son, " the Lord said to him, "because you have led a reasonably good life, you get to decide where it is you wish to spend your afterlife."

The man agreed, so he and God went off to a room with a huge screen inside. God waved a hand, and the screen suddenly lit up with images.

"This is Heaven," said God.

It was just what he had imagined it to be; angels with harps, clouds, etc. Nice and peaceful, he supposed.

Then God waved his hand again, and the screen flicked to a scene of a beach with sparkling turquoise waters, white sand, and beautiful girls running around having the time of their lives.

"…And this is hell," he said, his gaze intent on the man, "Which do you choose?"

It took the man about two seconds to answer. "I think I want to go to hell."

God looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," the man answered.

"Very well, then…" God said, waving a hand.

An elevator popped out of the floor, the doors opened, and the man stepped inside. He was then taken on a swift ride down until the doors opened once again.

Upon stepping out, however, the man realized that this wasn't what he'd seen at all. Hell was a fiery inferno where people were being tortured and looked to be in absolute misery. Exactly as all the books had always said.

"What the f***!?" cried the guy in alarm, "What happened to the beach, and the water? And the girls?"

The Devil came up and patted him on the shoulder with a slightly amused expression.

"Sorry buddy," he said looking slightly sympathetic, "that's the screensaver."

Well, that's all for this chapter, minna-san! Onto the next section!

**The Asina Counterpart(Favourites from Fanfiction.Net)**

This time, there will be some different anime ficcies, not just CCS. However, they're just ones I REALLY enjoyed (not everyone reads Inuyasha).

**The Guiding Star**

Author: Sakura Kinomoto

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Well, this story has been used more progressively on Fanfiction.Net lately, but this is still a good fic. Set during the Li Dynasty (well, maybe not exactly, but anyway…) Sakura is the princess of Japan, who gets kidnapped by Syaoran's evil brother Shui Ken when he attacks her country and kills her family. Now as a concubine to the ninth son of the former emperor (he's dead), she is taken to China in order to live in the Li Palace. Upon arriving, she quickly establishes friendship with Syaoran (the fifteenth son), who decides that he's going to do whatever it takes to protect her from his evil brother…The writing style is definitive, the story is interesting, and the way Sakura-san writes S+S is very adorable to read. Definitely one of the better stories out there, though there seems to be way too many sons of the emperor…^^;;; Wonderfully done!

J-chan gives it: ********1/2 /10

**Chosen Ones**

Author: Cool Fire Bird

Genre: Action/Adventure

This is definitely an older fic, from the author of Phoenix Light and Purple Aura. Though this isn't her most popular story, I definitely think of it as her best. The fic takes place in a world where the people are oppressed, while a prophecy from the great Clow Reed tells of a savior. One of two twin brothers, it is said that he will challenge the dark that has cloaked the land in its shadow and wield the sword White Dragon. The two twins, Yuuku and Syaoran, live in a small village by the name of Myou at the edge of a desert once said to be a beautiful place full of life. While Yuuku is said to be the Chosen One, Syaoran therefore is the more shunned of the twins, living in his brother's shadow until the day where the King's armies attack the village, demanding the future savior…This is a really good story idea, the like of which I haven't found many of. The only problems I found were the spelling errors (usually due to fast typing, I suppose) and the pace at which the story is told (which doesn't leave a lot of room for description sometimes…) Besides those two points, I definitely recommend this story for those who like this type of Fantasy/Action/Adventure in their video games, etc.

J-chan gives it: ********/10

**Only Love Can Help You Now**

Anime: Inuyasha

Author: Kagome Higurashi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Well, this is one of the best humor stories with some kind of plot I've read in a long time. The plot is basically how things could have happened if Inuyasha had been human to begin with and was turned half-demon against his will. It begins in the forest surrounding a village, where Inuyasha lives and generally makes a nuisance of himself in retribution for his parentless childhood. However, he definitely does a very stupid thing when he decides to pester the resident village witch/priestess/magical person, Kikyo…Things become even more interesting when a girl from the future (our dear Kagome) falls through and old well and ends up with him and his lecherous friend/monk Miroku in a quest to return Inuyasha to his human form. Much humor and cuteness follows, amongst which is the witch Kikyo's attempts on Kagome's life, due to the strange little complication caused by two incarnations of the same soul in the same time…^^ I highly recommend this fic, even if you're not a usual Inuyasha fan. Not much knowledge is needed about the actual series, though you may want to check it out for your own enjoyment. This gets high marks for plain inventiveness and for making my day when I first read it! ^^

Inuyasha manga translations can be found here at "Inuyasha: Sengoku o-togi Zoushi"

J-chan gives it: *********1/2/10

Well, those are all the ones I'm going to post this chapter. Now, onto the newest secion!

**Shikoku's Corner for the Literarily Challenged**

*Cue music from "Masterpiece theatre"*

*Camera pans in on figure sitting in armchair, surrounded by classic-looking volumes. Lights brighten, and Shikoku appears in rich, velvet-red robe*

Shikoku: Hello, and welcome to **Shikoku's Corner for the Literarily Challenged! Mainly, this is a resurrection of the Booklist presented in chapter five, which Jurei was just too lazy to continue-**

Jurei-chan: HEY!

Shikoku: Yes, well, anyway…Since both the other Special Projects team members got sections, it's merely a delayed justification that the LEADER finally gets a corner too! The other reason for this is so that Jurei's readers have something to keep them occupied while she writes! ^^

Jurei-chan: Stick to the material, or this whole thing goes to Kensu too.

Shikoku: WHAT!? TO THAT UNCULTURED NEANDERTHAL!? He's already got a section anyway!

Jurei-chan: Then GET MOVING!!! 

Shikoku, fine, fine, but you ruined the mood…

Jurei-chan: oh, for heaven sakes! Fine! You can get a restart!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*once again, cue music from "Masterpiece Theatre"*

*Camera ONCE AGAIN passes slowly by leather-bound classic volumes, finally zooming in on the figure seated in the red velvet armchair by the fire, which we all know to be Shikoku*

Shikoku: Hello, and welcome _once again to **Shikoku's Corner for the Literarily Challenged! Today, we will be looking at several books which we have decided to bring to your attention! Arigato to Morgan for suggesting these books and finally carrying through with the request posted in chapter five! ^^**_

The group we shall be looking at today is The Time Quartet, by Madeline L'Engle, which progress in the following order:

A Wrinkle in Time

A Wind in the Door

A Swiftly Tilting Planet

Many Waters

Shikoku: The impression given from the first book is one of an excellent Science Fiction series, mixed with a great deal of inventiveness, mysticism, and originality which I found refreshing! The other three I'll have to take a look at, but I can definitely say that the first one is a good read for anyone who enjoys that kind of thing.

A Wrinkle in Time review:

This book is (from what I can remember) about Meg Murry, her little brother Charles Wallace, and how one dark and stormy night changes everything. That's the night when the mysterious stranger shows up, and the night when the search for their dad who's been gone for the last several years begins in the most unbelievable place. Though I know that isn't much of a summary, this is really one of those books you can't explain as easily as you would expect, because it takes a certain amount of understanding to make sense (which can only really be gained by reading the book). All I can say is that the rising action and final climax is wonderfully done, while the way Ms. L'Engle writes is greatly attractive and enjoyable to read. I definitely recommend you look at this book yourself if you haven't already, cause there's definitely something to be gained here.

Shikoku: Well, that's the review for this chapter, though the booklist has other books that I definitely recommend to you. I have also created a key, so that you know which genre they fall into. Just look below, and I hope you enjoy these as much as me! This has been **Shikoku****'s Corner for the Literarily Challenged! Goodnight to you all!^^**

_*Key_

_SF~ Science Fiction_

_Fan~ Fantasy_

_Ac/Ad~ Action/Adventure_

_Rom~ Romance_

_Mys__~ Mystery_

_Hor__~ Horror_

_Hu__~ Humor_

_His~ Historical_

_GN/M~ Graphic Novel/Manga_

_*_

*The camera pans out as the lights dim, the light from the fire becoming more noticeable. The following list rolls as the ending credits:*

Shikoku's Corner Booklist

_The Chronicles of Redwall ~ by Brian Jaques (Fan/Ac/Ad)_

_The Dragonriders of Pern ~ by Anne McCaffrey (SF/Rom/Ac/Ad)_

_The Book of Atrix Wolfe ~ by Patricia A. McKillip (Fan/Mys/Ac)_

_The Protector of the Small Quartet ~ by Tamora Pierce (Fan/Ac/Ad/Rom)_

_Kazan ~ by Gaku Miyao __*GN/M* (SF/Ac/Ad/Fan)_

_Dragon Knights ~ by Mineko Ohkami __*GN/M* (Fan/SF/Ac/Ad/Rom/Hu)_

_Interview with the Vampire ~ by Anne Rice (Fan/His/Hor/Rom/???)_

Well, that's it minna-san! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep! Ja ne till chapter 16! ^^

~J^^


End file.
